The Promised Land
by Joan Powers
Summary: Arriving at New Pacifica should've been everything they'd dreamed. But life has a way of introducing the unexpected, especially when the Colony ship reached New Pacifica months before Eden Advance. D/D, J/A, M/B
1. Chapter 1

The Promised Land

By Joan Powers

**A/N:** Originally I'd planned to follow up my story "The Road Not Chosen" with one about Eden Advance at their second winter camp. Many years later, I've been inspired to pick up the story at a different place. Don't worry if you haven't read my previous stories, background information will be provided. Special thanks to Virginia R for being brave enough to brain storm with me and to Nancy and Tracy for their greatly appreciated suggestions. Chapters will be posted roughly every other day. If you're reading, I'd love to hear from you.

**Rating:** PG-13/K+

**Genre:** Drama/sci-fi

**Parings: **Devon and Danziger, Julia and Alonzo, Morgan and Bess

**Timeline:** Post series ending; Part of my series including "Grieving Time", "Stepping Stones", "Boundaries" and "The Road Not Chosen".

**Summary:** Arriving at New Pacifica should've been everything they'd dreamed. But life has a way of introducing the unexpected, especially when the Colony ship reached New Pacifica months before Eden Advance.

_(True Danziger)_

_Today's our anniversary. We arrived at New Pacifica exactly six months ago. No one seems to be celebrating or even acknowledging it. Maybe something will happen later today like a special dinner or a movie. That would be great._

_It's funny how things don't turn out like you expect. All those months on the road to New Pacifica. If we could only get there, people kept saying, then life would get better. Easier. But it's not. Sure, it's nice to have better food and water and not have to sleep in a tent anymore. But there's just as much work and rules here as there were traveling. _

_And the Colony ship… Somehow all those playmates I'd envisioned weren't working out that well. Most of those kids were total wimps – practically scared of their own shadows. And those that might be a little more daring were severely punished by their parents if they stepped out of line._

_I guess it's better than the Stations…_

XXXX

"Devon," Yale's voice called, waking her out of a sound sleep.

Startled, Devon struggled to rise.

"Breakfast is ready."

She panicked when she realized that Danziger hadn't left last night and was lying beside her, snoring loudly while pinning her midriff beneath one of his arms.

"Danziger!" she hissed as loudly as she dared. "Danziger!"

He didn't stir.

What was with him? Hadn't they agreed to be discrete? She nervously hoped that Yale or Uly wouldn't come bounding into her bedroom to find her like this – completely naked with John Danziger sprawled out beside her.

Of course if he kept snoring like this, it would be a moot point.

She nudged him with her elbow but it was useless.

"John! John!" She shook him more vigorously.

"Huh?" he finally stirred. "Wha…Uh-oh."

"Yeah."

He bolted upright and haphazardly searched for his clothes. "I gotta-"

"I know. True."

Devon rose to hastily pull on underwear then a black T-shirt and pair of dark green pants. "Give me a minute and you can sneak out while we're eating breakfast."

Danziger clearly wasn't awake. Once he'd located his clothes, which had been strewn about the floor, he couldn't seem to remember how to put them on. Installing that compressor unit yesterday must've really wiped him out.

Devon took pity on him, helping him pull his T-shirt over his head as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks."

Unable to resist those blue eyes and those unkempt blonde lockes, she briefly sank into his lap and covered his mouth with her own. He held her tightly and kissed her again, more deeply.

"Devon?" Yale called.

She pulled away. "I'm coming." "See you later," she whispered and rose.

Entering the common area, she greeted her son and Yale. "Good morning."

"Hi Mom."

She could swear that Uly had grown at least four inches since they'd reached New Pacifica. Her eleven year old son was bright-eyed and ready to face the day. He dove into his pancakes with gusto.

"Would John like some coffee?" Yale asked.

Taken aback, Devon blushed. "Uh…no."

Maybe they hadn't been as discrete as they thought they'd been. She sat down at the table beside her son and examined the contents of her plate.

The Adair family quarters weren't much to speak of. They, along with the other members of Eden Advance, were housed in one of the dormitory units that were originally hastily constructed for the Jamestown families. Individual suites consisted of two or three small bedrooms connected to a common room equipped with a sink and electric burner for simple cooking. Communal bathrooms, one for men the other for women, were located at the center of the complex. A full kitchen and mess hall that doubled as a gathering space were housed in a separate building.

Most of the pre-fab construction material that had been aboard the colony ship had been utilized to construct the hospital. The dormitories were an odd mix of pre-fab steel, rock and lumber, lacking sophistication or any attention to fine detail. Walls constructed of wood weren't painted or stained. Most units lacked windows. Yet, with running water, electricity and heat, it felt luxurious compared to living in tents or caves.

"Tonight's the big meeting," Yale said as he joined them.

"That's right."

Suddenly her pancakes weren't looking as appealing. Maybe she ought to jot down some notes for her speech. "If I can just get on that governing board-"

"Devon, that's not going to guarantee anything,"

"It certainly can't hurt. That committee makes important decisions about use of resources – waste disposal, which trees to cut down, what crops to plant."

Yale sighed, he'd heard this many times. "That doesn't mean they'll vote in favor of your ideas."

"At least I'll know they'll be heard. We've got to convince them that the Terrians are our friends and it's in our best interests to live in harmony with them."

Trying to change the subject, Yale mentioned, "Today's our six month anniversary here. I wonder if they have any plans."

Sadly, she answered, "They won't. They don't want to remember."

XXXXXXX

Dr. Julia Heller silently fumed as she watched Dr. Vasquez examine a girl while her parents hovered nearby. Like most Syndrome patients, eight year old Claire Brighton was clad in a dull gray immunosuit that assisted her bodily functions. Julia had practically forgotten what those suits looked like until their arrival at New Pacifica. Uly's had been relegated to storage long ago. During the chaos of traveling, it had been lost and not missed. She'd hoped never to see those suits again.

The blonde girl with the attractive heart shaped face was struggling to breathe.

Syndrome children lacked the ability to thrive, having compromised immune systems and moderate to severe breathing issues, along with other complications. Yet the extent of these issues varied broadly from patient to patient. Some Syndrome children had been bedridden since birth, requiring constant medical attention. Claire had been at the middle of the curve – able to live with her parents and occasionally attend school.

Once any Syndrome child hit eight years old, they were living on borrowed time. When the decline started, marked by increasing difficulties with breathing and fighting infections, the end was near. Their remaining time could vary broadly from weeks to months but death was inevitable.

This was Claire's third breathing emergency this week.

"She's had a little too much excitement today," her father, Leon Brighton, a man with curly black hair and a large nose, nervously explained, poorly masking his concern.

Almost every member of the New Pacifica colony could recognize the signs of the decline. No one wanted to state the obvious. Claire was in trouble.

Dr. Vasquez handed the father an inhaler. "Let's try a dose of this every few minutes. It ought to help sustain her air passages."

After the delivery of the drug, Claire's breathing settled.

"That's wonderful," his father beamed. "Could this be a more permanent development?"

The senior physician was cautious, not wanting to give false hope. "It's too early to say." He cleared his throat, "We'll…need to keep her here in the hospital. For her safety."

Claire's parents' faces drained of color.

Her mother, Audrey, a thin, drawn woman, remained quiet. She was dressed modestly in tan pants with a salmon colored top. Unlike many colony women, she chose not to wear makeup, which emphasized her plainness. It was difficult to believe that she and Leon had produced such a beautiful child.

At one point during the examination, Julia discovered that Audrey was glancing towards her, almost trying to catch her gaze. Yet when Julia actually made eye contact with the woman, she had broken away.

Dr. Vasquez rose to leave. "Dr. Heller, can you do an analysis on this blood sample?'

Plastering a neutral smile on her face, she replied, "Sure."

Taking the vial, she walked down the hall to the main lab. While the dormitories had been crudely thrown together, the hospital was as close to state of the art as they could attain, given their limited resources. Climate control was meticulously maintained by a system with multiple backup generators. As opposed to the living quarters, electrical outlets were plentiful, along with bright fluorescent lighting. The labs were stocked with sophisticated medical testing equipment that would rival that found in any lab on the Stations.

Julia sighed. She was tired of all the junior tasks Dr. Vasquez assigned her. While it was wonderful having access to more state of the art equipment and medicines, she was rarely allowed to interact directly with patients.

Maybe it was the fact that she didn't care to wear a lab coat. When she'd first earned her medical degree, she'd been inordinately proud, almost ridiculously so of the achievement it represented. She'd worn it constantly. Her original lab coat had gone down with the Eden Advance ship. The new coat, another physician's cast off, never felt right.

Although the hospital in many ways resembled one on the Stations, it didn't feel the same to her. Their trek across the planet had changed her. Living with so little for so long had brought home what she really needed. The white lab coat was just an outer trapping. It didn't feel comfortable anymore.

Colony people tended to stand on protocol. Having elaborate rules and rituals gave them a sense of security. Due to the fact that most of them had Syndrome children perhaps having those guidelines provided the illusion of control. Perhaps it bothered them that Doctor Julia Heller no longer resembled her holocard with her blonde hair neatly pinned up and carefully applied makeup.

She shook her head, knowing that wasn't entirely true.

Stepping into the lab, Julia inserted her sample into the analyzer and programmed it. Then she strode back to catch Dr. Vasquez in his office.

"Julia." He looked up from his desk.

She couldn't think of a way to sugar coat it so she just said it. "I don't understand. I've proven my skills. I've kept Eden Advance alive for over two years with limited resources. Why won't you let me treat patients without direct supervision?"

He stammered, making excuses. "You're the most junior member of the team with the least experience."

Before crash landing on G889, that statement would've been sufficient to cause her to back down. Not now.

"I've proven myself time and again. What's going on?" She was more than a glorified lab tech.

"Maybe the parents are just more comfortable with me."

Given what they'd experienced over the last few months, that was a distinct possibility.

"After all, I've been with most of them throughout their entire experience. It's not easy having a Syndrome child."

"You trust Garrison and Fox and Wells with patients," Julia pointed out.

"They were on the colony ship. They've had time to develop that bond with the children and their families."

Julia went for broke. "Why wouldn't they trust me?"

Not that she didn't already know the answer. She wanted to know if he had the guts to say it.

He didn't. He looked away.

"I guess…you'd have to ask them."

XXXXX

"Let's go, Morgan." Bess rose from the bench by the long table to carry her empty mug and bowl to the counter. "Time for work detail."

Rather than eating in their unit, Bess and Morgan typically went to the mess hall which was filled with dozens of people.

In order for the people at New Pacifica colony to survive, hundreds of jobs needed to be attended to - daily. With over a thousand people, food needed to be grown, fields plowed, crops planted and harvested. Meals needed to be prepared and served. Power plants needed to designed, constructed and maintained. And a large number of the Syndrome children required round the clock care. Those members of the colony with specialized talents were permanently assigned specific tasks while those with more general skills were rotated about.

Bess was usually assigned meal preparation and serving at the hospital, assisting with the Syndrome children. Other than Julia, she was the only other Eden Advance member assigned to the hospital. That didn't bother Bess. She'd been eager to get to know new people even though Morgan preferred to stick closer with members of Eden Advance since he was most comfortable with the familiar.

Bess peered at her husband, who still sat at the table, staring blankly ahead. She'd have given anything to hear him complain about the quality of the food or demand better quarters for a man of his position. She could only imagine his disdain if he were aware of some of the work details he'd been assigned to such as cleaning the septic tank or weeding. It would've been wonderful even to see him sneaking off to play in VR.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Their first full summer on G889, while stuck at base camp, Walman and Morgan had chosen to scout ahead, unaware of the unusual properties of the red vines that carpeted the area. Uly had warned them, but they hadn't taken the child's word seriously. By the time the Terrians had returned Walman and Morgan, they were not the same men they'd been. The red vines had issued a chemical that reacted with the souls of living creatures. Critical parts of the men were 'missing'.

From the outside, Morgan and Walman appeared the same. Their physical appearances hadn't been drastically altered. But a closer look would reveal the lack of focus in their eyes, accompanied by a pleasant yet vacant expression. Both could follow simple instructions, with guidance. Any attempt at deeper conversation would be met with a blank stare.

No one at the colony would've believed that Morgan once could've easily solved their ongoing computer issues. That he'd cracked more than one complex computer code at Independence Colony to help them learn about the earlier ill-fated Council settlement. No one would know how he loved jazz and vintage 30s styles. That he once had political aspirations. All of that was irrelevant now.

Bess swallowed hard to choke down the familiar bitterness. The Terrians had magically healed Uly. Later, they also healed Devon, yet they were unable to help her husband or Walman? It didn't make sense. She'd begged and pleaded with them, to no avail. She'd pestered Alonzo endlessly to act as her ambassador yet they still wouldn't listen. After a while she began to wonder if Alonzo, and the rest of Eden Advance, were against her as well.

At first, upon Morgan's return to camp, she'd babbled incessantly, trying to cram knowledge back into his brain, trying to re-stimulate those neural pathways. Julia had felt it was worth the effort. Over the passing months her endless stream of chatter had gradually tapered off as Morgan's response had remained unchanged.

It should've been enough to have Morgan back. She hated herself that it wasn't. At one point she'd even contemplated starting a family, to propagate Morgan's genes – to once again see some lost part of him that she loved. Then she realized she'd be taking care of two children.

Ironically enough, it would've been better if Morgan had lost a leg or an arm, or had been blinded. It would've been a bear taking care of him on the road, but he still would've been him. Not this shell. Every time she looked at this person, she expected to see him. Not the casing.

XXXXX

"Wanna hand me some nails?" Rod Meitzer asked. He was an imposing figure of a man, nearly as wide as he was tall. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

He, Danziger and Morgan were poised on the roof of one of the massive dormitories, replacing damaged shingles.

"Sure." Danziger complied. Then he looked over his shoulder to check on Morgan who was staring at his nail. John cautiously made his way over, grasping the nail from Morgan then turning it in the proper orientation. Using his hammer, he mimicked the motion for him. "Like this."

"Okay."

Danziger returned to the area where he'd been working. He hoped that Morgan wasn't going to have trouble with his balance, given the pitch of the roof.

"What's with that guy? He gives me the creeps," Meitzer asked.

"Cut him a break. It's not his fault."

Danziger and Morgan had never been close. Hell, they'd barely tolerated one another. Over the years, his selfish cowardly nature had caused situations that were dangerous for everyone involved. Taking the escape pod with only two occupants while leaving the rest of the crew to fend for themselves. Using the Geo-lock to secure sunstones for himself while nearly petrifying their camp filled with people. Danziger had been ready to tear him a new one many times.

Despite this, it sickened him to see Morgan and Walman reduced to this. He'd have given any amount of money to hear Morgan complaining right now. And Bess…This was killing her. Her sweet nature had been overcome by bitterness.

"Since when did you become his nursemaid?"

Danziger's mouth opened then closed. He and Meitzer had once been close. They'd worked several jobs together back on the Stations. Over the past few months, they'd shared an occasional meal and had enjoyed catching up. Now Danziger found himself wondering if their bond had ever been that strong or if it had only been based on drinking games and bets placed during down time that they'd reminisced about.

Meitzer wouldn't understand that Eden Advance had become his family and that family looked after its own.

"And what about Devon Adair running for the governing board? It wasn't enough to boss us around during the mission preparation. She's got to have her finger in everything."

John simmered, trying to hold his tongue which wasn't like him. However, the wrong words could stir up trouble and they'd already had more than their share.

"What was it like dealing with her every day in the wilderness? Remember we used to call her 'Dragon Lady'?" Meitzer chuckled fondly.

They had. He wasn't proud but they had.

"She's different when you get to know her better," Danziger diplomatically replied.

"I'll bet," he laughed.

"She is. She's a smart lady."

"Really? She sure left us with a mess."

Why did everyone on the Jamestown dwell upon that? Danziger was sick of hearing it.

"Look, I'm sure it was hard for you not having the hospital already constructed for the Syndrome kids when you arrived."

"Hard? It was a shanking nightmare. Some of those kids died."

Danziger's voice rose. "You think we wanted to crash? That we had a choice in the matter? What is _wrong_ with you people? You think it was fun traipsing across a continent mostly on foot with limited food and water? We suffered just as much as you did and we had a hellavu lot less than you guys did. Get over it!"

XXXXX

(True Danziger)

_The people from the Colony ship love to celebrate. It helps maintain morale. Every minor advance of a Syndrome child is announced with joyful shouting. Due to their short life expectancy, half and even quarter birthdays are sometimes celebrated. Each harvest warrants a banquet. A party is thrown as each new building is erected. _

_Not that we have that much extra in the way of food, but a party is a party. To a girl who'd never really celebrated her own birthday, it was a big deal. Even the anniversary of their arrival at New Pacifica, when they were greeted by wilderness instead of an outpost with a fully functional hospital, is a holiday from all work, filled with day long special events. _

_Is our arrival not worth celebrating?_

_It was wonderful, at first. Finally arriving at New Pacifica was all that we'd dreamed. Joy filled us as we saw the settlement and other people. There was lots of hugging and cheering. I didn't even care that most of the people grabbing me were complete strangers. We all rushed into the ocean, soaking ourselves, running around like idiots in the waves. There was a celebration that night. A huge bonfire with lots of food. Even dancing._

_Then things got a little weird. Someone accused us of not doing our job, of leaving them in a lurch. It was awkward. We did the best that we could– the crash wasn't our fault. After spending more than two years trekking across this continent, we couldn't have done anything more. They didn't seem to care about the obstacles we'd dealt with. There was an argument but it seemed to blow over quickly. _

_Then the Terrians appeared._

_How could these people live here and not know the Terrians? They were white as sheets. Many ran to get their MagPros then fired them up. Uly and Alonzo immediately tried to communicate with the Terrians. The colonists stared in horror when Uly crouched and trilled with them. Some woman fainted. Many rushed off with their Syndrome children to hide in the dorms as Devon and Julia frantically tried to convince everyone that they meant us no harm. Shots were fired. Thankfully no one was hurt and the Terrians left._

_Maybe it's because it's only been six months? Maybe they'll celebrate on our official first year anniversary? _

_Even though this is a new place with lots of potential, some things never change. It used to be that you could tell the difference between the drones and the upper class. No one had to spell out the rules, the looks of disdain were sufficient. Then, after arriving on this planet, there was the subtle distinction between being a colonist or crew member of Eden Advance. _

_Now there was definitely a line drawn distinguishing members of Eden Advance from those of the Colony ship._

_Who am I kidding? _

_They'll never acknowledge our arrival. They don't want to remember that night when we brought the Terrians back into their lives._

**TBC**

**A/N: **Morgan and Walman's encounter with the red vined areas is described in my story "The Road Not Chosen".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2**

"Have you heard they've been working on repairs for the Jamestown?" Shelia, the petite, brunette pilot of the colony ship, asked Julia. The woman wrinkled her nose, expressing displeasure at the offerings as they selected sandwiches from the cafeteria counter. "About time too. I can't wait to leave this place."

When the Jamestown landed, having no working outpost had put them at a severe disadvantage. The immediate priority had been survival. Establishing the colony and stabilizing the Syndrome children had taken all hands and nearly every waking moment. As a result, over forty crew members who'd never planned to set foot on this planet had their return flight delayed indefinitely. Since there were no supplies from the Advance ship, there'd been serious talk of gutting the massive ship for parts. Only recently had they even been able to consider the luxury of diverting precious resources and manpower to addressing the minor repairs on the ship to entertain the idea of a return flight for the crew and any dissatisfied colonists.

"Really?" Julia replied.

She lingered by the lunch counter, contemplating selecting a salad in addition to her sandwich while hoping that Shelia would move on. Unfortunately, she didn't. Maybe Julia could ditch her in the dining area. Julia wasn't A-list and Shelia was very conscious of that fact. The young doctor grabbed a green salad and a mug of water to add to her tray and then marched towards an empty table.

Undeterred, Shelia hovered by Julia's side, putting her food down on the same table right beside her. "You think the Eden Advance crew is going back?"

Shelia was such a gossip. She wasn't especially interested in anyone from Eden Advance other than for something to talk about. Share one tiny detail with her and half the colony would know about it by the next morning. While Julia was aware of the plans of some of those of Eden Advance she shrewdly replied, "I don't think so but I can't speak for them."

"That John Danziger's debt must be paid off. You'd think he'd want to return now that he'll have a better life on the Stations. Especially for his little girl."

_A better life?_

Julia bit her lip to stifle a laugh. Feigning disinterest, she replied, "I suppose." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Is Alonzo is going back?"

Julia stiffened. They'd had so many versions of this tiresome conversation she could anticipate every statement. Yet she was starving and didn't especially want to abandon her lunch so she reluctantly played along.

"No. Alonzo's happy here."

Short sentences worked best with Shelia who could spend hours reading into a shrug or the slightest frown.

Alonzo leaving Planet G889 was the furthest concern from Julia's mind.

"I can't believe that. Look at how much he's changed. He had a girl in every space port. Believe me, I was practically one of them. He was a master in the cockpit of a ship. He took chances no sane person would. He was arrogant but he was good and he knew it.

I remember that night back on Minos 6 when I first meet him…"

While Alonzo had been involved with many women in the past, he denied that he'd ever made a play for Shelia and Julia believed him. Frankly, she wasn't overly concerned. That Alonzo hadn't been around for a long time. Yet it was how Shelia and many other crew members fondly remembered him. She tried to nod at appropriate intervals during Shelia's story of her first encounter with Alonzo rather than have her lack of attention perceived as jealousy.

"I couldn't believe he'd be so bold to suggest that…"

Julia concentrated on her food – a sloppy joe sandwich and a green salad. Basic fare but a vast improvement over the food on the road – consisting mostly of ground up roots or bitter berries.

"He lived to fly! To think that Alonzo wouldn't be fighting me tooth and nail to be the lead on the return trip – it's crazy! He hasn't even been curious about checking out the colony ship. Flying was in his blood. Now look at him. What happened?"

At this point Shelia always implied that the changes in Alonzo weren't of a positive nature. Julia had argued with her on some occasions. Since the woman never listened, it wasn't worth wasting her breath. To Julia, many of the changes in Alonzo were improvements. She wouldn't have wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man Shelia was describing.

Rather than losing her temper, Julia shifted the focus of the conversation. "Aren't you concerned about your reception upon your return?"

Shelia snorted. "Stations' beef was with Eden Project. Mostly Devon Adair."

"She was on the Roanoke, the Advance ship. But the Jamestown took off without proper clearance too. As lead pilot, I believe that was your call."

"Oh." Shelia looked crestfallen. Quickly she regained face, "Almost fifty years have passed. Plenty of time for a new administration to have come into play. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Colony folk felt Eden Advance had grossly exaggerated the role of the Council in their plight. Though how anyone could downplay a bomb planted on the advance ship and the deliberate sabotage of a cargo release valve was beyond Julia's understanding. Since Reilly, Eve, ZEDs, the Council and penal colonists hadn't been flocking to New Pacifica, many of Eden Advance's cautionary tales had been met with stony disbelief.

Unable to resist ribbing the irritating woman, Julia added, "I hope that unauthorized exit didn't put a mark on your record as a pilot. They keep track of those things, you know."

XXXXX

"And then what happened?" Max Faulkner asked, huddling closer to the other children who had gathered behind a cluster of bushes on the outskirts of the Mess Hall. He shoved a lock of his unruly dark hair out of his eyes.

A section of the Mess Hall building served as a one room school house. The colony had many children who ranged widely in age, although many of the Syndrome children were bedridden or too frail to attend school on a regular basis.

"The Terrians stunned us with their lightening and captured us," Uly said.

Lisa Simmons, a frail girl clad in an immunosuit, turned paler. "What did you do?" She nervously twisted the ends of her brown braids.

Uly paused. He'd purposely avoided telling this story. The colony kids had enough hang-ups about the Terrians as it was. But this group that included several Syndrome kids was his. Over the past months, they'd timidly approached him, wanting to hear his stories. Even though their parents and teachers had made it perfectly clear that this was not acceptable, they'd kept asking. If those kids had wanted to get him in trouble for sharing his experiences on this planet, it would've happened by now. So he thought they were ready. And what happened to them at Independence colony was an exciting story.

"We couldn't move – they'd tied us up. It sounded like they were screaming at us. It was awful," True added. She'd been terrified that day when she and Uly had been captured by Terrians in those caves.

"It took a day or so. But I finally figured it out," Uly bragged.

"How?" Peter Gibbons, a short, blonde boy with a sprinkle of freckles on his cheeks, asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Did they give you super powers or something when they healed you?"

"I don't know about that," Uly grinned. "I figured out what they were saying. They were in pain. They needed our help."

"What did you do?" Lisa gasped.

"Paul returned and brought us back to camp. But I had to go back in a second time – all by myself and get a sample of their skin so Julia could study it."

"No way! Your mom would never let you do that," Riley Pritchett, a tall boy with closely cropped auburn hair and broad shoulders, scoffed. Although he'd only recently turned thirteen, he'd hit his growth spurt early. His height was even more noticeable around Syndrome kids like Max, Lisa and Peter.

"She trusts the Terrains. She's always willing to take a risk when it comes to building a relationship with them."

Uly had focused his stories mostly on his adventures with the inhabitants of G889. Many of the colonists were still unaware that his mother had been in cold sleep for several months on Franklin and Elizabeth's ship due to a mysterious illness.

"Then what happened?" Lisa asked.

"Julia figured out a way to cure them."

"Wow." Lisa's eyes grew wide.

Uly was continually tormented at school by both the students and the teacher's thinly veiled caustic comments. Rather than assisting with the teaching, (most likely due to the prejudices of the colonists regarding the Yale program), Yale had been relegated to other duties so he couldn't look out for his charge. As much as his mother hated it, she didn't want her son to run away from his problems, even if he hadn't created them. She felt it was more important to stand for what you believed in, even when it was hard.

Like their parents, the kids had been frightened by Uly's link with the Terrians and didn't want to be near him. Some teased him cruelly, implying it was all a game and Uly had made everything up. Even True had initially tried to distance herself from him, wanting to impress potential new friends and get a fresh start.

When several kids had ganged up on Uly in the play area, True had been forced to make a stand for what she felt was right. Even though she'd gotten in trouble for belting that kid, she was glad that she'd done it.

Always the skeptic, Riley asked, "Weren't you scared to go back all by yourself? Why didn't an adult go with you?"

"Those Terrians weren't very stable. They have a code – they don't harm their own. We assumed since they'd healed me, I would be safe. But for anyone else, we weren't so sure," Uly explained.

"Wow. That was really brave, Uly," Lisa commented with admiration.

Uly flushed, not knowing how to handle the compliment.

Curious, Riley asked, "What happened to Paul?"

Uly shrugged. "I dunno. He kinda disappeared."

"That's dumb. People don't just vanish. Especially kids," Riley replied.

Uly shrugged again, not knowing any other information. It didn't make sense but that's what had happened.

"We better get moving," True warned, looking over her shoulder. She, Riley and Peter left. Max and Lisa hung back.

"What was it like?" Max asked.

"Huh?"

"When they healed you. Did it hurt? Was it scary?'

"Oh no. It didn't hurt at all. You're gonna love it." Uly grinned.

"I don't think they'll let us," Lisa replied.

"My mom's working on that. But just to be safe, we should keep this between us. Right?"

XXXXXX

"Is it possible?" Bess asked. She was seated in a chair across from Dr. Vasquez's desk. "You said you'd look into this - months ago," she pointedly reminded him.

"Bess, you know how busy I've been. The children…."

She had no patience for his familiar litany of excuses. "I know," she snapped. "Don't you think time could be a critical factor here as well?" Even more intently she asked, "Can you help my husband?"

After repeated badgering, Dr. Vasquez had finally run a battery of tests on Morgan. Yet as long as that had taken, getting him to analyze the results had taken even more continuous nagging on Bess' part. Today she'd finally lost patience and cornered the physician at his desk, leaving him no escape route.

Dr. Vasquez wearily rubbed his graying temples. "The results aren't showing me anything new. As we mentioned a while back, the only option coming to mind is the STIM program. It could be a viable choice."

"That involves using electrical impulses to stimulate dormant areas of the brain."

Bess had done more than her share of reading on the topic, though the ponderous medical terms made it difficult.

"Exactly. There was some progress on the Stations with comatose patients."

"But no guarantees. And the effect isn't necessarily permanent either."

"That's correct."

Bess fought a moment to quell the desperation that threatened to overpower her. Morgan was all she had. She had to help him. His personality had to be buried somewhere inside of that shell. She'd been tenaciously clinging to what little remained of her husband. She'd give just about anything to have even a moment with him as he once had been.

"Could you do it here?"

Dr. Vasquez shook his head. "It's far too risky. It's not our area of expertise. I'd hate for it to backfire and possibly eliminate more of his working memory."

"Could they do this on the Stations?"

Bess had heard the rumors of a return trip for the Jamestown. That was what had prompted her to corner the doctor to discuss options.

"Certainly they'd be better equipped. But, once again, there'd be no guarantees."

"Of course not. What are the odds?"

"It's hard to say. You don't have a neuroscan of Morgan's brain from before his accident. That would make it extremely difficult. We also don't know if these parts of your husband are merely inaccessible or if they've been permanently damaged or destroyed. If it's the latter, you would truly have no hope. I'm not going to lie to you. This is new territory and it could be extremely dangerous," Dr. Vasquez cautioned.

Would experimental therapy be worth the potential risks?

Was the STIM program worth it if it could produce even a moment with her husband as he once had been? What if it didn't work? Or if it was temporary, where would she go from there? If she returned to the Stations, would she end up putting Morgan in a care facility and then moving on with her life?

Or due to the abrupt unauthorized departure of the Eden Project, did she or anyone else in the group still have the option to return? Had they been branded as criminals? Would they be treated as such upon their return? Would they recall that Morgan had originally been sent as a representative of the Council?

Whatever option she chose, there was no one else in her life. At the Stations, her friends had been superficial. No one had wanted to closely associate with an Earth res. After a fifty year round trip flight, her father on Earth most likely would have died. Members of Eden Advance had been looking out for Morgan. At one point, she considered them to be her family. Now she could barely look at them without sensing the familiar rage broiling within her.

XXXX

"Alonzo? Alonzo?"

Julia turned off her gear, frustrated that he wasn't answering.

Where was he?

Devon, Danziger and Yale had wanted to meet with them at dinner before Devon approached the governing board later that evening to request to a seat. They needed his and Uly's input on the Terrian's frame of mind, especially with the colony's upcoming plans to construct an additional power plant.

Alonzo hadn't shown up. She'd also learned that he'd left his work detail early. And that this wasn't the first time he'd done something like this.

She hastily strode through a waist-high field of corn, moving towards the surrounding mountains, knowing where she might find him.

She had to admit that New Pacifica was a lovely location, filled with natural beauty – stunning beaches, towering trees, distant mountains. A continuous breeze from the ocean moderated temperatures nicely. Their proximity to the equator meant a temperate climate with a long growing season and no snow.

It would be an understatement to say that Colony folk didn't like Alonzo and Uly. That first night, seeing Uly bending down to trill with the so-called beasts, hearing those odd sounds issuing from him, had horrified and disgusted them. The fact that Alonzo actually allowed those creatures into his head revolted them. When the Terrians had approached some of them in similar fashion, the people from the Jamestown claimed it felt like a demonic possession. As if the creatures were trying to drive them insane.

By willingly cooperating with the Terrians, Uly and Alonzo had betrayed their humanity. In a sense, they'd made a deal with the devil. Neither was fully human anymore and they could not be trusted. Those from the Jamestown avoided them as much as possible.

Julia didn't see it that way. Sure, there were changes in both Uly and Alonzo, but they were mostly of a positive nature. Uly was healed from the Syndrome, he was given a new chance at life. He was healthy and strong. Alonzo had matured; he was no longer arrogant and self-absorbed. Weren't those changes for the better?

Many parents claimed that Uly was odd and deliberately kept their children away from him. They'd even tried to ban him from attending school, though they hadn't been successful. They claimed Uly didn't speak much and sometimes stared off into space as if possessed. They professed that his reticence was due to the beasts changing him, taking him over. But with Uly's cool reception at New Pacifica, could anyone blame the boy for not wanting to talk? And he didn't seem to have these issues with members of Eden Advance.

As to Alonzo, Julia suspected that many single women from the Ops crew of the Jamestown were jealous and disappointed that they wouldn't have the chance to have a fling with him. Alonzo Solace was no longer a charismatic heartbreaker.

Still, Julia had to admit that his recent behavior had her concerned.

As they'd traveled across the continent, Alonzo had typically spoken with the Terrains in his dreams. He'd simply wake up and relay their messages. Now that seemed to be changing.

Upon their arrival at New Pacifica, Alonzo and Uly had noticed that something wasn't quite right with the Dream Plane. The Terrians were unhappy. Communication with them was more challenging. The colonists at New Pacifica weren't the least concerned by this so those in Eden Advance took it upon themselves to investigate. After several weeks, they'd determined that by-products from the electrical power plant that were released into the atmosphere were causing this interference.

Eden Advance had seen this type of situation before at the remnants of Independence colony which they'd discovered during their cross country trek across the continent. In that case, despite the containment field, nuclear waste had been slowly leaching into the earth and had been poisoning the Terrians. In retaliation, the planet had produced its own response, releasing a microscopic substance into the local environment that, over a period of years, gradually accumulated in the colonists' bodies and had driven them insane, killing the children first and eventually every living creature. Julia had called it 'the planetary immune response'. She believed this was what Council Doctor Elizabeth Anson was referring to when she claimed that the planet would reject them.

They'd tried to impress upon the colonist of New Pacifica that this situation with the power plant could have dire consequences if not remedied. But those from the Jamestown argued only from their own perspective. The waste levels were very low and documented not to be harmful to humans. Most of the compounds would eventually be swept up into the atmosphere and blown away. They even argued that it had to be okay since they were following the construction plans that Devon herself had provided. Seeing no problem, they refused to devote time to 'fixing it' especially when so many other dire survival issues kept popping up every day.

Within a few weeks at the colony, Alonzo had become listless. He had trouble concentrating and sometimes even difficulty sleeping. Julia had awoken one night to find Alonzo missing. At first she simply lay in bed, assuring herself she was being paranoid. Alonzo had chosen to share a unit with her. In fact, it had been his idea. It was foolish to believe he was having cold feet. Even though some of the single women from the Ops crew still tried to flirt with him, he hadn't seemed the least bit interested. An hour later he'd reappeared, claiming he took a walk to try to clear his head.

Julia was worried about his persistent headaches and wanted to run some tests, especially after their experience last summer when Alonzo became addicted to a substance revealed to him on the Dream Plane. When there was no improvement even after she'd administered meds, she insisted upon those tests. She was concerned that the altered Dream Plane might be affecting him. However the test results turned out to be inconclusive.

Just last week Alonzo started disappearing for longer intervals during the day. He claimed that when he hiked out into the mountains, away from the colony, to nearby Terrian caves, his concentration improved.

She'd gone out there a few days ago to locate him, curious about his activities. She suspected she might see him with Terrians. But Alonzo had been alone in the caverns.

The fact that the impaired Dream Plane seemed to be affecting him alarmed her. Was Alonzo slowly forming his own unique bond with the planet? Or were the Terrians simply drawing her boyfriend closer to them to communicate more effectively with him? Yet if that were the case, why was Alonzo spending time alone there?

As far as she could tell, Uly had not exhibited similar symptoms. Devon was always quick to brush away her questions, not wanting to acknowledge that Uly might be different in any fashion. Still, his link with the Terrians had always been different than Alonzo's. It was in tied into his DNA. Uly was also a boy at eleven years old. Although the altered Dream Plane didn't appear to be causing any physical effects in him, he too had difficulty communicating with the Terrians at New Pacifica colony.

Julia didn't take Shelia too seriously. She wasn't worried about losing Alonzo to another woman or even to the once irresistible lure of space flight. She was growing concerned that the Terrians were drawing Alonzo closer to them. That, over time, there might no longer be a place in his life for her.

She entered the dimly lit chamber and located him within minutes. As before he was seated cross legged on the floor of the cavern, eyes closed – in a meditative state.

"What were you doing?" she asked with false cheer.

He opened his eyes. "Just touching base with the Terrians."

"You've been gone for hours."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Why do you have to come all the way out here?"

They'd had this conversation before. She was just wondering if he could explain it better.

"It's where they can reach me."

Same cryptic response. Trying to be casual, she asked, "So…what have you been talking about?"

"It's hard to explain. It's not the same as talking with humans."

"Try me."

"The air pollution from the power plant has to stop. It's slowly destroying the Dream Plane. And now the colony is talking about building another one? I hope Devon can get on that board and stop this," Alonzo replied.

Julia sat down on the chamber floor beside him. More thoughtfully, she asked, "Do you think it's possible? For us to co-exist with the Terrians?"

"Why not? We've done it for over two years. Didn't Sheppard's group of penal colonists and Bio-dome scientists do the same?"

Julia was about to mention Independence colony but thought better. On the surface, it had been successful for many years. Then disaster had struck. It irked her that the New Pacifica leaders were so shorted sighted. They couldn't understand the possible long term consequences of their actions and the link between the Terrians, the planet and their survival.

XXXXX

With her eyes closed, Devon could hear the waves crashing on the beach. She savored the sound along with the warmth of Danziger's strong arms wrapped about her. Soon after they'd arrived at New Pacifica, she and Danziger had located this secluded spot where they could recharge. Living on the Stations for most of her life, she'd never realized that the sound and motion of the sea could be so soothing, so calming. She tried to put all other thoughts out of her mind. When she was here with Danziger, she felt safe. She could forget that rather than their struggles ending once they'd reached New Pacifica, they'd only become more complicated.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Danziger said. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard."

A not so gentle reminder that she'd never fully recovered from the Council's attempt to poison her. Either at the Stations or during their time on Planet G889, a time release capsule of poison had been secretly implanted in her. When their bio-stat implants had started failing, the release of the poison had been triggered. Eventually she'd collapsed and been placed in a stasis chamber on Franklin and Elizabeth's ship until months later when Julia, with the Terrians' assistance, had cured her.

She'd been feeling rundown lately. Her stomach was upset and her energy was lower than usual. But she wasn't about to share that with Danziger, knowing his overprotective tendencies would kick into high gear. He might even insist that, heaven forbid, she spend a day resting in bed. With all that was going on, she could never do that. Talk about feeling utterly useless.

'I know," she replied. "But at least one member of the governing board should be from Eden Advance. Look at the mess they've already created."

Air pollution from the electric plant had already impaired the Dream Plane. Use of a particular fertilizer had destroyed a field. She shuddered to think of what else might happen.

"They may not care about the Terrians but whatever affects them will impact us. With the recent vacancy of one of those board seats, we've got the chance to force their hand. "

In the spirit of democracy, New Pacifica ran monthly town meetings but with such a large number of people, it was mostly for show. People were allowed to present their viewpoints but that didn't mean others listened. When Devon had first stepped forward to implore the families to allow the Terrians to heal their children, she'd been booed off the platform. All important decisions were made by the board.

"Yeah. Why not let someone else do it?"

She laughed dryly. "Who do you suggest?"

While the members of Eden Advance varied greatly in their opinions of the Terrians and policy on Planet G889, their mutual experiences had engendered a healthy respect for the aliens. Yet she hated to subject any of them to council-like bureaucracy. Julia might have been a good candidate especially with her mother's ties to Council and her own former involvement with that organization. However, people were repelled by her relationship with Alonzo and as a result, they treated her poorly. Morgan Martin might've been aware of what he was up against, although he would've never had the backbone to disagree with anyone on that board. His candidacy was not an option anyway.

"How about me?" Danziger suggested.

"No."

Her response came out too quickly. He loosened his grip on her and stepped back. She'd inadvertently hurt his feelings. She turned to face him.

"Still can't let a drone be in a position of power?"

Her stomach knotted tighter. Why did he always do that? She didn't care what his roots were. John Danziger had proven himself time and time again during their journey that he was a man of integrity and a gifted leader. She didn't want to get into that now. And she certainly didn't want to rehash why she wanted to keep their relationship secret which usually came next in his line of thought. She had enough on her mind. She was facing the board members in less than an hour.

She had to get on that board.

"Don't be silly. It's a game. A lousy game. But with my experience, I'm the one who knows how to play it best."

Admittedly it had been a long time, but she knew how dirty politics got. As much as she admired John and his leadership skills, he was a straight shooter. That worked well in times of crisis but a little more subtlety and finesse would be required in policy making and manipulating public opinion.

She continued, "I know these people. I know what buttons to push. They're going to fight this tooth and nail. It's going to be a nasty fight but I will get on this board."

"Want me to go with you?" Danziger offered.

She was touched. But his kind gesture would be interpreted differently by the board.

"I'll be okay." She squeezed his hand. "But thanks."

TBC

**A/N**: Paul, Independence Colony, the planetary immune response, and Devon's poisoning are all described in my story "Stepping Stones".

Alonzo's addiction to a substance on the Dream Plane is described in my story "The Road Not Chosen".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and leaving feedback!

**Chapter 3**

(True Danziger)

_It's official. It's sunset and there's been no anniversary anything. No party, no special dessert, not even an announcement. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes I hate it here. _

_Rather than sitting around the campfire at night telling stories like we used to, Dad and the others are always so busy. Now they're trying to figure out how to get Devon on the board – whatever good that'll do. It's not like they're going to listen to anything she says._

_It's just me and Uly, sitting around. There's a bunch of kids across the way in the courtyard playing baseball. I'd love to join them but Uly can't. Those kids have made it clear they want nothing to do with him. Rather than doing something about it, my Dad has insisted that I not cause trouble._

_Sometimes I get so mad at Uly. Why does he have to be so different? Wouldn't my life be easier if I could go play with the other kids? At least it might make things more interesting than endless chores and boring school work. _

_I don't see what the big deal is. Aren't all the problems between the adults? Since when are we like them? Why can't us kids just try to get along?_

_At least we have a few friends - Max, Lisa, Riley, and Peter. We've developed a code to set up secret meetings since their parents would go ballistic if they knew their kids were even speaking with us. Since most of them have the Syndrome, we're limited with activities. We play cards, VR games, and tell stories – lots of stories. Max's are the funniest. He can make Peter laugh so hard that whatever he's drinking comes shooting out of his nose. And the guys love scaring Lisa with ghost stories. It's just so easy! Of course, Uly tells the most exciting stories._

_Maybe I could go join those kids playing baseball. Just this once. What would be the harm? They probably wouldn't even notice who I was. Everything doesn't have to be a political statement. Uly wouldn't care._

_But…it doesn't feel like the right thing to do._

XXXXXXXXX

"Devon Adair. What brings you here?"

Isaiah Ford, the acting leader of New Pacifica, rose from a makeshift rectangular table to approach her. Initially the wiry yet muscular man had struck her as a loner. A man with no family and heavy gambling debts, he'd signed on to the Eden Project as a member of the Ops crew. Devon couldn't figure out why Isaiah had lobbied for this position. With no plans to settle here and no children of his own, he had no stake in the future of New Pacifica. His background stats hadn't suggested any ambition or leadership ability. Yet during those chaotic days after the Jamestown had landed, he seemed to naturally take charge. The colonists loved him and readily embraced his suggestions.

She nodded towards him, acknowledging his greeting, and then looked towards the other board members who were seated about the table in the meeting room.

The governing board consisted of ten members who were mostly Syndrome children parents, a few medical personnel and engineers. While most board members had not been well acquainted with politics on the Stations, they were a formidable group when it came to approving policies for the New Pacifica colony. Their determination, which had helped sustain the Eden Project over years of delays at the Stations, was a powerful force. Once they'd arrived at New Pacifica, they were still united by their concern for their children. But now another intense emotion motivated them as well: their fear of the Terrians.

"Have a seat." Isaiah gestured to a chair in front of the modular plastic table.

While his features wouldn't be considered handsome in a traditional sense along with his wispy brown cowlicks, he did exude his own charismatic charm. Especially those brown eyes flicked with gold. He could be especially persuasive when speaking before large groups.

The other members of the governing board sat before her. There were seven men and a woman. Having recently reviewed their biostats, she was well acquainted with each of them.

Devon chose to remain standing. Getting down to business, she stated, "I think you know why I'm here."

Due to the untimely accidental death of Harry Weimer, there was currently a vacancy that needed to be filled.

Samuel Gibbons, an older man with wrinkle lines about his eyes and closely cropped iron gray hair, said, "Devon, I'm a bit surprised that you're interested in this position. Don't you think you've done enough already? You've organized this trek across the stars, ran through miles of red tape, funded limitless research from your own personal fortune. And look at the hell you've been through, trekking across the wilderness for over two years. Now it's finally paying off. Isn't it time for you to sit back and enjoy the fruits of your labor?"

Devon silently fumed. They were trying to placate her. Sit back and relax and watch them destroy this planet? It would be a cold day in hell before she allowed that to happen. Slowly, consciously, she schooled her features to remain pleasant. She knew the game, she'd played it enough. It had been a while but that didn't mean she wasn't damn good at it.

She replied, "That's right. Thanks to all our hard work, we have chance for a new life. But we've seen that it doesn't come easily. Even before we left the Stations, we faced obstacles. Here they differ in nature yet we're still challenged to forge our way in this new world. Given my unique experiences on G889, I fully intend to be a part of that process."

"Devon, we're all grateful to have this opportunity. But, you haven't produced results," Bay Reines, a medical researcher with honey colored skin and finely chiseled features, claimed.

They'd been expecting her. And they'd even been strategizing about how to deal with her. This was hardball. But that didn't mean Devon couldn't take it.

Confidently, she responded, "I never promised you anything other than the chance at a new life. None of us knew what to expect. Dr. Vasquez hypothesized the absence of Earth was causing the Syndrome. The first five babies born in New Pacifica have been Syndrome-free. I'd call that a result – wouldn't you?"

"Thank God," John Ramos, a medical assistant and parent of a Syndrome child, mumbled.

"We still have over two hundred Syndrome children. At least fifteen of them will be turning eight this year. How will this help them?" Greg Harkens, an engineer with unruly red curls, asked. Unmarried, with a reputation for wildness, he had joined the expedition purely out of his sense of adventure.

Mentally Devon counted to five, trying to remain patient. She'd gotten into too many heated arguments on this topic. Losing her temper wouldn't help her achieve her goal.

"I've told you how to help them. Many times. I've begged you to trust the Terrians and allow them to heal your children."

Rather than continuing, she remembered Yale's advice to fight one battle at a time so she wouldn't belabor the point.

"That's _not_ an option." Colin Faulkner visibly shuttered.

A successful business man on the Stations, Colin was used to being in control and had been reluctant to consider this venture. He was a handsome man with aristocratic features including finely formed eyebrows and a firm jaw line edged with a carefully trimmed beard. Despite limited choices, his clothing was always meticulous.

"Shouldn't you allow each family to make the choice? It's still there, waiting for you."

Devon tried to hold Colin's gaze, knowing that his son Max had recently turned eight years old. She hoped she still sounded convincing. At this point, after all the colony had done, she wasn't completely sure if the Terrians would heal their children.

Knowing this wouldn't accomplish her immediate goal, she tried to refocus the conversation. "Like I said before, I believe having a member of Eden Advance on the governing board would be an attribute. We've had experiences on this planet that will help us learn how to live here - a different perspective that we could learn from."

"Not more about the Terrians and their 'link to the planet'," Greg Harkens grumbled while others murmured as well.

"I don't give a damn about appeasing the natives," Isaiah loudly stated. He hadn't returned to his seat at the table; he'd observed the conversation from the side of the room. Others enthusiastically agreed. A few even clapped.

So it was going to be like that?

It was time to play dirty.

Devon strode before them, looking each member in the eye as she passed by. "I know all of you. Many of you I visited on Syndrome wards, offering you the choice to join me." Turning her gaze specifically towards Samuel, she added, "Some of you sought me."

The Gibbons family had been a last minute addition when they'd discovered that their fourth son, Peter, had the Syndrome. Samuel had petitioned her relentlessly, desperate for his family to become a part of the project. She'd been concerned about Samuel's advanced age and his potential contribution to the colony. Building a colony took a lot of physical labor. Each and every member of the community would need to contribute to maintain New Pacifica. Yet with three older healthy sons and Samuel's extensive experience with community planning, she'd decided the family would be an attribute for Eden Project.

Devon continued, "I interviewed and handpicked the pilots, the crews, the doctors. I wanted only the best for Eden Project. I commissioned extensive research to expedite the colonization process. I personally designed many of the structures for this community and invested _all_ of my personal fortune into this venture."

It was the art of appearing pleasant yet sticking to one's guns. Of not stating the obvious but making sure it was heavily implied. It was a dirty business that she no longer had the stomach for.

It was working. Samuel Gibbons, John Ramos, and Guy Macket, parents of Syndrome children couldn't look her in the eye. Yet, it wasn't going to be that easy.

She hated to push but she sensed it would be the only way. Subtle guilt was a class act which she preferred. Blatant grandstanding was tacky. But under these circumstances, it was warranted.

"Let me put it to you this way. If I hadn't taken on the risks to organize the Eden Project, who would've? Would you have had the financial backing, Isaiah? How about you, Colin? Would any of you have been willing to risk your entire fortune? Did any of you have sufficient funds to invest in such a venture or the political clout to even make an appointment with Station officials? I doubt it. Not one of you would've taken this on. And then where would you be today?"

She was getting to them; they wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I took massive risks. I gave this project everything I had. I gave you all a chance at a new life. A chance for your children to survive. After all I've done for you, you owe me."

XXXXXXXX

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Baines said as he tinkered with a gear set.

"She's hurting," Danziger stated sadly.

The men were seated about a table in Baines and Walman's unit. Walman sat quietly beside the men.

"Yeah. And taking it out on everyone in sight. Is it a raw deal? You bet. I miss my buddy Walman too but I'm not tearing everyone a new one. Does Bess appreciate how much we look out for Morgan? She never says a word. Not a word! She acts like she doesn't know us. Like suddenly she's too good for us. I don't know how you think this is going to help."

Baines and Danziger were attempting to create a VR program that would recreate the illusion of Morgan Martin as he had once been.

"In fact, if anything, it could make things worse. What if after using the program reality is too much for her and she only wants to be in VR with him? That would be seriously messed up."

"I dunno. There's something to be said about the face-to-face approach, even when you know it's not real," Danziger replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

After his girlfriend Ellie's accident which occurred while performing repairs without proper drone support, he'd regularly visited her in the care facility, reporting mundane details of his day. He'd been overwhelmed with grief and the challenges of becoming a single father. Ellie had never told him that she was pregnant. Even though technically his girlfriend's body had been right in front him - alive and warm, she would never respond. Yet somehow speaking with her had helped him feel better. Even after they'd crashed onto G889, on occasion, he'd used his VR program to 'visit' Ellie.

Bess was in so much pain he figured it couldn't hurt.

Changing the subject, Danziger asked, "You hear the news about the Jamestown?"

"Yeah. Walman and I have been assigned there for the past few days working repairs."

"How's it coming along?"

"There's a lot of work. But it's doable. I'm thinking it'll take a month, maybe less to complete."

"You going back?"

Baines hesitated before speaking. "You know, if you'd asked me that when we first landed, I would've said 'Hell yeah!'. Now?" He shrugged. "I dunno. It's not that simple."

"You can say that again."

Looking sadly towards his buddy Walman, Baines said, "I wish…I wish we knew what he wanted. What's best for him."

"That's a tough one. The Stations might have resources to help Morgan and Walman better than we're doing. Does he have any family?"

Baines shrugged. "After fifty years, does it matter? Didn't Julia say the STIM program was a possibility?"

"Yeah, but that's not a permanent solution."

"By now, maybe they've perfected the technique."

Danziger considered it. "Yeah. Or maybe they've had their hands so full of Syndrome kids that all other medical research has come to a standstill."

"Shank, I hope that's not the case."

"Me too."

Even though the possibility of technological breakthroughs at the Station seemed promising, sending Walman and Morgan back to the Stations didn't seem right. While their minds weren't fully functional, both men were basically pleasant and eager to help. Each morning one of them was paired with a member of Eden Advance for work duty. Once they understood the objective of the day, Morgan and Walman were hard workers. They were also highly loyal and didn't respond well to changes or to Colony folk.

Those from the colony ship weren't sure what to make of Morgan and Walman, having not known them before the incident that altered them so radically. Even though they were seen more as victims, people from the Jamestown tended to avoid them.

"We're doing the best we can," Danziger sighed, feeling inadequate.

"I don't know…sometimes it does seem like the Terrians play favorites."

Danziger scowled. Those were dangerous words to say aloud. Over the final months on the road, Bess had ranted constantly about this.

"I don't claim to understand them. All I know is when we don't work with them, everything falls apart. I like staying alive," Danziger insisted.

"Me too."

XXXXX

After the sun sunk beneath the horizon, it grew colder. Julia zipped up her jacket and shoved her hands deeper into the pockets as she walked. Far from the compound, darkness surrounded her. The stars in the sky along with the ever-present dual moons illuminated her path.

It hadn't taken long for her to decide how to respond to the hastily scrawled note she and Alonzo had just found shoved under the door of their unit. Some of the Syndrome kids were nearing crisis. She had no choice, she had to go.

It could be a setup to ambush Julia. Many of the colonists had been cruel to her due to her intimate association with Alonzo. Last time Alonzo had insisted upon accompanying her. Tonight, she'd managed to convince him that she could handle the situation herself. She had her gear and was adept at defending herself. And she was more than willing to take such chances if it might result in a child being healed

Using a lumalight, she located the large boulder mentioned in the note. Then she waited, listening to the waves hitting the beach.

About fifteen minutes later, a lone figure approaching caught her attention. From the slender silhouette she could discern it was a woman.

"Dr. Heller?"

"Yes."

The woman caught up to her. It was Audrey Brighton. Julia had seen her huddled about her daughter's hospital bed. Claire was in decline, experiencing more frequent respiratory difficulties. She might have months left. Or weeks.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Julia didn't need any more information. There was only one reason this woman would arrange to meet her secretly.

"We can speak with the Terrians about healing her."

The woman cringed and looked over her shoulder as if expecting someone to be eavesdropping on them. "Isn't there anything else? Some herb or stream to bath in?"

Disgusted, Julia replied, "Look, no one's around. We can talk freely. If anything like that existed, we would've shared it with everyone when we arrived. Healing by the Terrians is the only way."

"Oh," she sighed. "Does it hurt?"

"Not according to Uly."

"What do they want…in exchange?"

"I…I don't really know. As far as I can tell, the Terrians want us to respect their planet and live in a way that won't harm it."

"How do the healed Syndrome children fit in?" she nervously asked.

Julia paused, not sure how to proceed. She didn't exactly know. No one did, except the Terrians. Council Agent Reilly had spoken of the healed Syndrome children being a link between their species. She suspected the Terrians had much grander plans for these children and that more significant changes might manifest themselves once they hit adolescence. But that might be too much for Audrey to handle at the moment.

"I'm not sure."

"She won't be normal," Audrey said sadly.

Julia huffed, "Why do you say that? Uly is just as human as you and me. He loves, laughs, cries, and tells bad jokes. He acts like a normal kid. Don't believe the rumors. Why don't you talk with him to assure yourself of that? He can even tell you about the healing."

"But…hasn't he lost his soul?"

That woman had to stop listening to the rumor mill. Julia stifled the urge to throttle her.

"Talk to him. Get the information for yourself – first hand. Then make your decision."

"My husband would never approve," she mumbled.

Leon Brighton had been an engineer back on the Stations. Short in stature and reserved in nature, he'd tended to keep to himself. Preening under the attention garnered him as a board member at New Pacifica, he'd become more confident and expressive regarding his opinions.

"What about how _you_ feel? Wouldn't you prefer that your daughter have many more healthy years?"

"What about the trances?"

The Jamestown crew had developed their own vocabulary when it came to the Terrains. To them, dreaming with the Terrians amounted to being possessed. It took Julia a moment to translate.

"That's how Uly and Alonzo speak with the Terrians on the Dream Plane. It's like having a dream. What's the trouble there?"

"I want to learn more. But I can't. If I ask questions, he'll find out. My husband is on the governing board. He'd never stand for it."

"Then I'll help you be discrete. I can arrange for you to meet secretly with Uly so you can ask your questions. I know it's hard for you but is it worth risking your daughter's life? There are no other options."

"What about the inhaler with the new meds that Dr. Vasquez used on Claire the other day? Is that a possibility?"

While the new meds sustained the breathing passages for longer than other agents, the effect was temporary at best. It irked Julia that Dr. Vasquez wasted the medical staff's time developing these types of compounds when the answer was clearly in front of them.

"That's only experimental. And it's not even a cure. Under the best case scenario, the meds would need to be administered constantly."

Desperate, Audrey asked, "But it could be a possibility?"

"Look, it's your choice. To me, having my daughter being able to laugh and play versus being limited by debilitating illness is a no brainer. I'll be happy to help you when you decide you want to have the Terrians heal her. Contact me anytime – day or night."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations." Yale called as Devon walked into their unit.

"I had to guilt them into it," Devon said as she sank onto a chair opposite him.

"You did what you had to do. With people drowning us out during town meetings and at every other public gathering, it's the only way to get an audience with them. At least you'll be heard."

"But will that be enough?" She yawned, feeling too tired to chat. "Uly okay?"

"He's in bed, though I doubt he's sleeping."

Devon smiled, knowing her son's preference to read in bed.

She rose. "Let's talk more in the morning. I need to go to bed. Good night, Yale."

"Good night, Devon."

After briefly popping by Uly's room to say goodnight, she trudged to her bedroom. Changing into night clothes, she lay on her bed. She'd accomplished what she wanted. Why didn't she feel more satisfaction? Devon wasn't used to having such doubts. Typically she'd been willing to take on anything; a positive attitude and lots of determination usually did the trick. She'd been able to tackle things. Was she just getting older? As John and Julia continually reminded her, the Council poison had substantially weakened her. She suspected it could be a combination of both factors.

She couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important. But nothing was coming to her. The dreaded board meeting was over with her goal accomplished. Uly was safely tucked in his bed. She wasn't sure where John was but he'd come by later. While he'd be interested in her news, she wanted to give him some space, sensing he was brooding about the status of their relationship. She didn't have the energy to address that now.

As she lay in bed, she wondered if she was being fair to Danziger, keeping their relationship private. Admittedly, secret was the better word. And if she were being honest, most members of Eden Advance were fully aware that they were a couple in every sense of the word. Did John think she was ashamed of him? Had the trappings of society in New Pacifica influenced both she and him to maintain old roles and habits? Did it have to be that way?

Why was she insisting on keeping their relationship a secret?

After detouring last summer to avoid the deadly red-vined country that the Terrians had warned them about, they'd had to set up another winter camp. Up to that point, her romantic encounters with John had been sporadic; they'd seized available moments whenever possible. They'd made sure to place their winter quarters in the caves close together. She'd ended up spending most of the nights in his bed since Yale was available to watch Uly. She and John no longer slept in the same rooms as their children, claiming they were getting older and needed privacy.

When the caravan resumed, it had become a habit almost impossible to break.

He would come tonight. She needed him.

Was she ashamed of John Danziger?

Of course not.

Her own status had dramatically altered over the past years. A well respected wealthy woman of influence had become a social pariah on the Stations. Only this band of over a thousand people had revered her, held her up as their savior as they sought to save their children. Then everything had changed again once they'd arrived at New Pacifica. While she'd never wanted to be worshiped, their out-right rejection stung. The abuse heaped upon her son was the worst. She quickly learned that any interference from her only made it worse for him. It was killing her. Ironically enough, it was almost harder on her than on Uly.

What was it that she was forgetting?

She strove to distract herself, to think of something positive, something to keep her awake as she waited in bed for John. She was pleased Uly and True had a small group of friends who were interested in learning more about the Terrians. Initially when she'd heard about this, she'd been tempted to zero in on their parents. The kids had assured her that wouldn't be a good idea, that they'd approach her when they were ready. Devon hoped they'd seek her out before it was too late for their children.

Or maybe it was already?

Had the colonists' actions completely alienated the Terrians?

Her eyelids felt so heavy, it would be nearly impossible to open them. John would have to wake her up when he arrived. She started to doze.

Her eyes suddenly flew open. She remembered.

She was more than three weeks late.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 4**

"You okay, Max?" True called over her shoulder, looking down the gentle slope.

Much further down, Max replied, "Yeah. No big deal."

"For a Syndrome kid, it is."

True motioned to Uly and Riley for them to stop and wait for him. In his dark immunosuit, Max moved slowly and deliberately. Maybe they'd taken on more than he could handle. With any other Syndrome child, they would never have attempted this. Yet despite their friend's obvious handicap, he'd always been more daring than the average kid. True admired that about him. He was thrilled to be on this new world and excited to explore it so they tried to adapt their adventures whenever possible so he could be included.

Max was never afraid to explore a dark cave or stick his hand into a pile of goo. He also wasn't afraid to openly speak with Uly and True. They'd discouraged him from doing that for his own protection. His father, board member Colin Faulkner, was vehemently against his associating with them. Uly and True didn't want to cause trouble for their friend.

Today was a rare occasion when school had been canceled but not due to some dire emergency. The teachers had been pulled away for other duties and hadn't assigned the kids to any work details. With the sun shining brightly overhead, it was an ideal day for exploring. They'd commandeered an ATV for Max and traveled to the eastern outskirts of the settlement. Currently they were climbing a slight incline to get a better view of the distant mountains.

Max caught up with the group, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" True asked, nervously

"Of course," he responded, slightly irritated.

He didn't sound okay. But Max had never been the type to admit to weakness.

"Well, I'm hungry," True replied. She sat down on the ground then rummaged through her backpack for some apples to share. Max, Uly and Riley joined her, drinking water from their canteens.

"We should've gone to check out those tidal pools," Riley said. "My Dad says they're really cool."

True glared him. That excursion would've been far too involved for any Syndrome kid. They were trying to cheer Max up, not remind him of his limitations.

Max said, "We'll do it. After I'm healed."

Uly got excited. "Are your parents going to allow it?"

"Why do I need their permission? Why can't you just take me to the Terrians and do it?" Max defiantly asked.

"Mom says that's not fair to your parents. That we have to respect their wishes," Uly replied.

"I've almost talked my mom into it."

"When you're ready, let me know," Uly said. "We'll make it happen."

A few days ago, Max had been rushed to the hospital with breathing problems. This had badly frightened him, his parents and his friends. While Uly, True and Riley were concerned about him, it didn't seem right to pry about details. Max demanded to be treated like any ordinary kid.

For Syndrome kids, these episodes were part of everyday life.

Or was their eight year old friend Max starting to decline?

"Think Lisa will let the Terrians heal her?" Max teased.

"I don't know. She's so afraid of everything," True said, taking another bite of her apple.

Normally she would've despised such weakness in a kid. But Lisa had proven herself to be a solid friend. She'd retrieved True's dad when those boys had ganged up on her after the campfire. She'd never viewed Uly as a freak or treated him unkindly. She genuinely wanted to learn more about G889 and their experiences there.

"Maybe you can hold her hand?" True grinned broadly while Max made a face in response.

"No way."

"I'll bet Uly can talk her into it," True teased. She'd recognized the adoring glances Lisa gave him whenever they were together. Too bad the boys were completely clueless.

Trying to steer the conversation away from such serious matters, Riley stated, "Hey, Uly. I figured out a way to get back at those creeps who keep insulting you at recess."

"Yeah?"

"When they start acting like jerks, just do your crouch and trill like a Terrian."

"Are you nuts? That'll really get them mad," True yelled.

Max laughed. "Don't you see? It's perfect! They'll be scared to death and run away! You gotta do it! Just not when any adults are around."

"Hmm…" Uly grinned, considering the idea.

XXXXXXX

"She had you go all the way out there in the middle of the night for nothing?" Devon asked, trying to keep her voice low. "You've got to be kidding." She leaned against the edge of Julia's desk which was wedged in a small cubicle.

"She's scared. Audrey's trying to talk herself into it. I'm going to set up a meeting between she and Uly," Julia explained.

For the life of her, Devon couldn't understand how the colony folk could stand by and watch their children fail when they could be healed by the Terrians.

"How much time does Claire have?" Devon asked, concerned.

"It's hard to say. She's definitely in decline. The warning signs are there. She's having breathing episodes every other day and has been hospitalized."

"That's over ten kids in decline on the ward. Think I need to find Audrey and persuade her?"

"She's almost there. It's not her that needs persuading. It's her husband, Leon. And you know his stance on the Terrians."

If Leon Brighton could officially declare the Terrians enemies of the State and have them blown to bits, he would.

Devon sighed. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him later that day at the emergency board meeting that had just been called. She wondered what that was all about. At least she might be able to learn more about their plans to build a second electrical power plant. With the current emission levels altering the Dream Plane, that had to be stopped.

Julia grabbed her clipboard, preparing to get back to work. "Is there anything I can do for you, Devon? I'd better start assisting with rounds."

Devon was tempted to let her walk off. She'd been feeling poorly for a while and talking to Julia wasn't going to change it. But…if she were pregnant as she strongly suspected, many of these symptoms weren't just going to go away. While she was still getting used to the possibility, in a sense, it was good news. The timing was lousy and she didn't know how she'd have the energy to manage an infant but the idea of having a child with John Danziger was appealing.

It was ironic how much life had changed for Devon. Before the launch of Eden Project, Dr. Vasquez had been one of Devon's closest confidants. They'd spent hours discussing the possible nature of the Syndrome, causes and cures. He'd been her personal physician as well. Once Eden Advance had escaped the Stations, Devon had been horrified that Dr. Vasquez hadn't been on board. Only the most junior, inexperienced intern, Dr. Julia Heller had been there.

Today Devon hadn't even considered approaching her former friend. She'd immediately turned to Julia. The fact that Dr. Vasquez didn't want to hear the details about Uly's healing or even acknowledge it as a viable option for other Syndrome children, had hurt her deeply. He'd refused to listen to her, though that hadn't stopped her efforts. At one point, he'd started ignoring her completely, walking away as Devon spoke.

She also wasn't entirely sure she still trusted Dr. Vasquez. Most likely the poison that had nearly killed her had been implanted while she was on the Stations. Had Dr. Vasquez played a role in that Council plan or had he been innocently used while some other party had doctored her vaccines with the poison delivery capsule?

"I…haven't been feeling well," Devon said.

"Are you sure you're up for being on this board? That's taking on a lot of extra stress."

Devon sighed. Julia sounded just like John and Yale. Their concern was sweet but sometimes it became annoying.

"Um…no. That's not it."

Growing more concerned, Julia asked, "Are you experiencing more weakness? We have been concerned that the poison has had long term effects on the elasticity of your heart muscles. Maybe I should run some tests?"

"No. I need you to run a different kind of test." Julia looked so stricken, Devon rapidly added, "One we keep to ourselves – for now. A pregnancy test."

Julia's expression radically altered.

XXXXXXXX

"Ship's looking pretty good," Meitzer said to Danziger. They'd been assigned circuit work on the Colony ship, the Jamestown, and were currently working on the bridge. "They're even talking about a test run. Maybe by next week. Shelia wants _Solace_ to do it."

"He's good."

Meitzer made a rude sound.

Offended, Danziger replied, "He is."

"That guy ain't right. He let those creatures into his head." He shuddered.

"It's not like that."

"How would you know?"

Although they'd once been close friends, tension seemed to rise faster and faster between them. If they stuck to conversations about shared memories and the past, they got along well. Otherwise arguments seemed inevitable.

Danziger wasn't in the mood to fight so he replied, "I thought you liked adventure. That you were up for challenges. Remember that freighter in Alaska? How about when you chugged that whole bottle of tequila?"

That would usually get him off track.

Meitzer laughed. "Yeah, well…there's a difference. I don't want those things in my head. I can't believe you'd ever consent to that either."

While Danziger silently agreed, he couldn't see this conversation going anywhere productive.

"You going back to the Stations?" Danziger asked.

"Hell, yeah. I've had enough of the great outdoors. Give me climate control. Decent food and water. How 'bout you?"

"Don't think so."

"Why not? Your debt's paid off. You can get a better housing assignment. Maybe even a pet allowance. True could go to a real school. Have a real life."

"Maybe I like my life right here."

"What's to like? Working all the time? Lousy rations? Cheap quarters? Those lousy Terrians? You hear Adair'son the board now?"

"Yeah." Danziger replied, trying to focus his attention on his work.

"Isn't it enough that she bossed us around on the Stations? Can't she leave us alone? Hasn't she caused enough trouble?"

Danziger put his tools down. "How has she caused trouble?"

"C'mon, all that garbage about the Terrians." Using a high pitched voice, he mocked, "The Terrians don't like this. We can't do that, the Terrians won't like it.' Blah, blah, blah. She's like a recording set on continual loop."

Growing annoyed, he replied, "Maybe she knows what the hell she's talking about."

"When did you become such a wuss?

Danziger had enough. "You have no idea what she's been through. She put everything she had into this colony. All she wants is for those kids to be healed. It's killing her that you're all too damn stubborn to listen."

Meitzer was stunned into silence.

Danziger watched, horrified as his co-worker's eyes revealed that he'd put the pieces together.

"Shank, you're into her."

He should've kept his mouth shut.

"Does she know?" Meitzer nearly laughed. Then he answered his own question by gauging Danziger's grim expression. "Of course she does. Otherwise you wouldn't have so much inside information. Are you out of your mind?"

Danziger turned and pretended to concentrate on his work. He didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

"Now, on the road – maybe. I get that. We men have needs. There wasn't much choice and she's not bad lookin'. But even at New Pacifica, you can do a hellvu lot better."

Anger was simmering within him. With every insult against Devon, Danziger tightened his fists, wanting to slug Meitzer. And he knew it too.

Meitzer never had been very smart. He continued to needle him, practically asking Danziger to rearrange his face. "If she's so great, why is she hiding your relationship? Don't deny it. That's not how you operate."

He feigned indifference. This had always been a sore point between him and Devon.

"I know you're not living with her. I've been to your unit."

"Not her style," Danziger growled through clenched teeth.

"Not her style to publically acknowledge someone she supposedly cares about? Wake up, ya moron. She's slumming and trying to hide the trash. You of all people know the class system is alive and well at New Pacifica,"

"Shut up," Danziger warned. "It's none of your damn business."

XXXXX

"What's so important that we need an emergency meeting?" Isaiah Ford impatiently asked the members of the board who had gathered about the table.

Guy Macket, a short man with a receding hairline, nervously cleared his throat and said, "Everybody's talking about who's going back to the Stations. Do you realize how many people are planning on returning? Think of all the man power the colony will lose."

"We're already discussed this- at length. We put off the repairs as long as possible. The crew's getting restless. While there's no real way for them to dispute our contract if we reneged, we all decided we need to allow them to return. This will also re-establish ties with the Stations, letting them know the colony is stable and hopefully establish a supply line," Isaiah explained.

Guy replied, "We should never have authorized this. You wouldn't believe all the raw material being used up. Copper wire, replacement circuits, fuel cells. We don't have the time to mine or the resources to produce lots of this stuff. We're going to be hurting if the ship repairs use up these items."

"We'll be re-establishing contact with the Stations," Greg Harkens, a young engineer, pointed out, a bit impatiently.

"Don't you think we'll need cooper wire sooner than fifty years?" Guy responded.

Isaiah reminded them again. "You're exaggerating. Besides, we've already discussed all this. Nothing has changed."

"It's not just the crew. Some families want to return. Some of the colony support staff too. We didn't plan on that," Guy said, wringing his hands nervously.

Some board members grew concerned.

"James Proctor, the computer guy. He's the best we have. He set up the whole network. He's planning on leaving. We'll be lost without him," Guy explained.

James had done a phenomenal job setting up the computer systems at New Pacifica. Every day he was troubleshooting to regulate the tricky network. Devon remembered recruiting him. He was a young man with close ties to his extended family back on the Stations. It hadn't been easy getting James to consider leaving them to join the mission.

"He has the right to return to family back on the Stations," Devon insisted.

"He plays a critical role at the colony," Colin Faulkner claimed.

"Then train somebody new. He's certainly not the only computer person here," Devon stated.

Isaiah stepped in. "Don't be naïve, Devon. It doesn't work like that and you know it. You're not looking at the big picture. We're a relatively small community. We depend upon one another. If one piece is missing, it affects us all. James Proctor is more talented than the whole pool of techs. If those computer systems seize up, we'd be in serious trouble. Do you want that? Aren't things tough enough around here already? That's not an option I'm willing to consider."

"Rebecca Ford in hydroponics wants to return too," Guy said, growing more agitated.

Rebecca Ford was their resident green thumb. She'd been instrumental in adapting their plants to grow on G889. She'd built upon Devon's scientists' research to develop fertilizers that worked well with the native soil. Without her, their crops would've failed and their colony would've been doomed to starve within their first year there.

"She's done her job," Devon said, firmly, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Isaiah replied, "You really think things will stay the same? No new parasites or viruses or different weather conditions? She's the key to our food supply."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Isaiah. We survived in the wilderness without regular crops for two years." Devon met his glare. The others wisely remained quiet.

"Don't be a fool. Fifteen people can scrounge in the woods. You think that'll work for a thousand?" Knowing her weakness, Isaiah mentioned, "Don't those Syndrome kids have it bad enough? Don't they need food on their table? We need Rebecca Ford to ensure our survival on this planet."

"Can't we limit the return option to crew only?" Leon suggested.

"I can see the appeal there. But this late in the game, it could backfire on us. As we've discussed, morale is a critical issue. Since we're facing so many obstacles, people need to feel like they're a part of this. That they have some say, even if they really don't. There's got to be a more subtle angle." Isaiah stroked his chin with his fingertips.

"We didn't exactly leave on good terms. We could play up the Council angle," Greg suggested.

Isaiah considered it. "That could work."

"We could entice James and Rebecca to stay with promises of better quarters and food allotment. There's not much to offer. Maybe private quarters – cabins with the best lots – ocean views. Or preferential medical treatment," Colin suggested. He wasn't new to the ways of politics and manipulating people.

Devon was disgusted.

Colin Faulkner assured Isaiah. "I'm on it. They'll stay."

"I'm counting on you," Isaiah replied. "Keep me posted about any other 'candidates'."

XXXXXX

"What?" Bess stared at Danziger and Baines as if they were crazy. "You think some VR program can replace Morgan?" Her voice rose.

"Of course not, Bess. We're just trying to help," Baines explained.

"Oh were you? How is this going to help? Will it bring him back?"

"No-"

"Bess, give it a chance. It's not a cure but it could help you work through some stuff," Danziger pleaded.

"Get out."

"We're just trying to help," Danziger insisted as he and Baines backed towards the door of her unit.

"GET OUT!"

XXXXXXXXX

"What's going on John?" Devon sat beside Danziger on the sandy beach.

"Nothin'" he growled. Talking about his lousy day wouldn't make it any better. He should've known Bess wouldn't appreciate their efforts to help her. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain. Sometimes he blamed himself for Bess' troubles. If they'd set out in that ATV even a day sooner, maybe they could've reached the men in time. Maybe they could've saved Morgan and Walman. It was painful to see what Bess had become.

Was there another way to approach that problem?

Then there was his argument with Meitzer. He'd almost slugged the guy. He could barely think about that conversation without seeing red. But what infuriated him the most was that Meitzer had only been saying what Danziger had been thinking.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

It was more than a perfunctory question. Sometimes when Devon was on a roll, she'd steam right by without even waiting for an answer. She tended to get overly excited about topics and want to immediately focus on them. Yet right now she was before him, her brown eyes focused on his, filled with concern and seemingly ready to listen.

As bad as his day had been, with an emergency board meeting, hers had to have been worse. It bothered him that she always seemed so tired. It didn't seem right to push her.

Yet the thought of letting the subject drop once again sickened him. He couldn't do this anymore.

"Devon, I get that you don't want everyone here to know about us."

"John…" Her guard was rising.

He knew that look. But he couldn't stop.

"No. There's never a good time. I need to talk about this now. I get you don't want everyone here to know about us. But not to tell True or Uly?"

"They're kids. It's confusing enough for us. How do you think it would be for them?"

"Yale's an adult. Besides, don't you think people, at least those in Eden Advance, have already figured it out?" Danziger pointed out.

She was quiet, knowing he was right.

"You don't understand," she said, sadly.

"You're right. I don't."

Taking a breath, she explained, "On the Stations, being an Adair meant people looked to you. Some admired you. Many were envious. But everyone talked about you. If my hair was out of place, someone would take a photo and put it on their blog. Or a business contact would use it to try to undermine my confidence. If my firm got a million dollar contract, all the vids covered it."

"We're not on the Stations anymore. Haven't been for years."

"I know…it's just…habits are hard to break. Especially if they've been with you for most of your life. My first date to the movies was broadcast on the gossip columns. I had to have body guards to keep people from pestering the hospital staff to learn about Uly. Even then, photos of him got leaked out.

"I don't want to share you."

More gently, he replied, "We're not on the Stations. It's a fresh start. A new world – thanks to you."

"I know…But you don't understand. We have enemies here at New Pacifica. People who could really hurt us. You wouldn't believe what I just heard in that board meeting. I can't show weakness. I can't let them know who I care about. Otherwise they'll become targets."

He hadn't considered that. It was a valid point. But it wasn't how he lived his life.

"What's with this "I' business? You're not in this alone."

"That's right." Her expression brightened.

"You know, I'm not asking to you to kiss me in front of the entire colony."

Devon laughed.

More seriously, he added, "I would like to spend the entire night in one bed without worrying about you or my kid."

Devon caught on to what he was asking. Slightly nervous, she asked, "What will the kids think?"

"I think they've already figured it out."

"What about Yale?"

"If True and I move into your unit, True can take Yale's room and he can move to my unit."

"We'll have to check with Yale first. But it sounds okay." She leaned to put her head against his shoulder.

Danziger reached his arm about her, feeling better already.

"John, there's something I need to tell-"

Emergency bells clanged, sending fear through both Devon and Danziger. Devon activated her gear to determine what was going on.

"They want us at Mess hall. Now."

As they hurried towards the settlement, Danziger worried about what had gone wrong. Was there a fire? A Terrian sighting? Problems with the power plant? Had penal colonists or ZEDs finally caught up with them? And where was True? She was just as bad about having her gear with her as he was.

Fortunately, they caught sight of Uly and True at the Mess Hall. It was crowded with most of the members of the colony. Isaiah Ford was standing on the makeshift stage with Dr. Vasquez by his side. This trip had aged the physician immensely. His once dark hair had touches of grey. His lose clothing revealed he'd lost weight. Despite his refusal to deal with the Terrains, he was literally working himself to death trying to save those Syndrome children.

"Attention everyone," Isaiah announced over a microphone. The crowd immediately grew quiet. He handed the microphone to Dr. Vasquez.

"I'm afraid…" The physician cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I have bad news. We hypothesized that the absence of Earth was causing the Syndrome. That concept seemed to be reinforced when the first five babies born at New Pacifica were Syndrome-free.

"We were wrong.

"Mark and Renee Masters' baby, born a few days ago, has the Syndrome."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Danziger and Bess attempt to save Morgan and Walman from the red vined area is described in my story, "The Road Not Chosen".

Devon's poisoning is described in my stories, "Stepping Stones" and "Boundaries".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 5**

(True Danziger)

_It's funny. My dad was worried about me and what I'd think about us moving in with Devon and Uly. Doesn't he know I figured it out a long time ago? Practically before he did? Sure, it took a while to get used to the idea. I don't like sharing my dad and Devon can be a bit pushy. But I know he's happier this way so that's the way it's gotta be. It's not like he's trying to make her my mother. _

_Living with Uly and Devon is no big deal. We have more privacy here than we did in tents or in the caves last winter. I still have my own room. I don't see what my dad is all worked up about. _

_Besides, nobody really cares. Everybody's too busy talking about the Colony ship repairs and the test flight that's coming up. And about who's returning to the Stations. _

_People are also worried about the Syndrome._

Half asleep, Devon crept closer to the warmth emanating from John's chest, pleased she could enjoy this all night and the following morning without fear of interruptions. It should've been perfect. John had been right. No one was overly concerned by their announcement that they were moving in together. There'd been some good natured teasing from members of Eden Advance, but that was about it. Even True and Uly hadn't objected. While she felt a bit exposed, it was a relief not having to hide or create feeble excuses for her or John to slip out of one another's quarters. Perhaps that had been adding to her stress.

The joy of the occasion had been diminished by Dr. Vasquez's announcement that occurred several days ago.

How could the Syndrome still exist on this planet?

She'd hounded Dr. Vasquez that night, convinced he'd been mistaken. But this man was a dedicated professional. The haunted look of defeat in his eyes confirmed the news. He wanted to overcome the Syndrome as badly as she did. He would never have made that announcement unless he'd been deadly certain.

Some Syndrome families were seriously contemplating returning to the Stations. Despite her unfavorable status in the community, Devon had done what she could to discourage this, though she'd never resort to the types of means discussed by the board. It would be foolhardy for those families to return to the Stations. Most of their Syndrome children would be at higher risk undergoing a second cold sleep incubation. And there were no guarantees that the Stations, who had swept their condition under the rug, could offer a miracle cure upon their arrival.

They couldn't leave. It was a devastating prospect. It would be admitting defeat. And after all their struggles, Devon wasn't about to accept that. She was determined to push the few parents that were on the fence into having the Terrians heal their children. Perhaps others would follow their lead. Many of those kids were in decline and running out of time.

What impact would the Syndrome have on their future here?

If the colonists continued to resist having their children healed by the Terrians, would New Pacifica be able to sustain its population over time? While Dr. Vasquez had told Devon he was developing a new medication that could potentially prolong the life span of a Syndrome child, what type of life would it be?

On a more personal note that she'd struggled not to think about, what would that mean for the child she was carrying?

There was no in-utero test to determine if her developing child had the Syndrome. And even if there had been she couldn't consciously choose to destroy that life. Even though no face or name came to mind when she thought about it, only the nebulous concept of a baby, she'd already given her heart over to the child.

When should she tell John?

If their child had the Syndrome, would the Terrians heal him?

Or, due to the actions of the colonists, was it already too late?

XXXXXX

Cafeteria duty was a lousy chore. Dicing vegetables, scrubbing massive pots and pans, ladling endless scoops of food onto trays while sweltering from the heat. Then again, if True really thought about it, most chores here were lousy. Picking crops was hot, sweaty work. Pulling weeds in the gardens was mind numbingly dull. Painting walls or putting up plaster caused parts of her body to ache that she didn't even realize she had. She didn't want to think about disinfecting communal bathrooms.

With her mechanical acumen and all the equipment they used to run the colony, she hoped she'd get better assignments. It didn't make sense. Her father suspected with so many Syndrome children requiring daily assistance that there were simply far more unskilled jobs that needed to be done on a day-to-day basis, having a similar experience himself.

True and Bess were seated on stools in the kitchen, peeling mountains of potatoes. True used the back of her hand to wipe off sweat that was collecting on her forehead. Climate control at New Pacifica was nothing like that of the Stations. It was a relative term. The hospital environment was perfectly regulated. The living quarters, well, they were more comfortable than being out in the weather but not by much.

After two years of extended camping, it didn't bother True. For people accustomed to finely tuned climate control, it was considered a hardship and a continual source of complaints. It was oppressively hot in the kitchen. And there was a mountain of potatoes demanding attention, needing to be peeled for the evening's beef stew offering. True had always suspected that the stew was mostly potatoes.

Bess sat across from True, concentrating on the task at hand. Her matted hair was pulled abruptly back from her face. She hadn't combed it in a while. That wasn't like her. Even on the road, she'd dutifully brushed it until her long coppered colored locks had shone. Bess used to be such fun to be with. Her disposition was always so cheery, so positive. She was quick to point out that things were never as desperate as they'd seemed.

That had changed too.

True furtively peeked at Bess. They'd once been close. True had fond memories of her. She'd been there to comfort her many times when her father had been in dangerous situations. She'd had her arms protectively about True and Uly when the ZED was attacking their campsite. She'd also helped her see that her father's growing love for Devon hadn't taken the place of his love for his daughter. Bess had been there for her, helping deal with her conflicting emotions.

It hurt that Bess no longer looked at her or even acknowledged her existence. True didn't understand what she'd done wrong. While Morgan could be a pain, the young girl had been shocked by what had happened to him and Walman. It wasn't her fault that the Terrians hadn't completely healed the men. Why was Bess blaming everyone in Eden Advance? They'd done everything in their power to help. Couldn't she see that? Bess was an adult. Why wasn't she acting like one?

It had been easier to deal with Bess while they'd been traveling. Her father had encouraged her to find subtle ways to help. True and her father would assist with Morgan or help with putting up and striking down the Martin tent. They'd help forage for food or firewood and deliver it to the Martins. Once they'd arrived at New Pacifica, their paths hadn't crossed as often.

"What would you think if someone gave you a VR program of your mother?" Bess asked.

Startled, True looked up, wondering who Bess was talking to. Then she realized she was the only other person in the room.

Even at New Pacifica True had tried to make conversation with Bess. After being ignored more times than she could count, she'd finally stopped trying.

A lump formed in her throat.

"My dad did that for me. I…I never met her." She couldn't remember what Bess actually knew about her situation. But that didn't really matter. "She's not conscious in the program but…it means a lot to be able to see her. She can't hear me but sometimes I talk to her anyway."

Her father had given Ellie's program to True on her tenth birthday, with the request that he could view it when he wanted.

Bess' expression softened.

"But…you know it's not real."

True shrugged. "Yeah. It doesn't matter. It still helps."

XXXXXXX

"Isn't this great?" Shelia asked Alonzo. He was seated in one of the pilot's chairs of the Jamestown, the Colony ship.

Concentrating on reading the instrument panel, he absently responded, "Yeah."

"Aren't you dying to get back in space? Even if it's only for a few minutes? This has been killing me, being stuck in the same place so long. I can't wait."

Shortly after their crash landing onto G889, Alonzo would've eagerly agreed. With the pain of his broken leg and the absence of flying, he'd been miserable enough to suggest that Julia put him into cold sleep. The prospect of enduring countless days if not months on the planet seemed unbearable. Now, he felt reluctant to pilot the Colony ship on this test run. He'd only agreed after Shelia and other members of the Ops crew had talked him into it.

It amused him that while the colonists were repelled by him, the Jamestown Ops crew had fond memories of him, his piloting abilities and his antics with women. They treated him as if he hadn't changed at all, as if he were still that man.

He wasn't sure why he felt so hesitant about the flight. Although he hadn't been in the cockpit of a starship in over two years, that wasn't it. It was a much larger ship than those he typically flew yet he felt confident in his piloting abilities which were practically second nature to him. He'd spent years of his life on space ships. They'd been more of home to him than any planet or even the Stations.

Still, being on the ship made him uneasy.

Alonzo rubbed his temples, trying to massage away the persistent dull throb. Ever since they'd arrived at New Pacifica, he'd felt as if he'd had a permanent head cold with cloudy thoughts, fuzzy memory, and poor concentration. He'd tried to conceal it from Julia but she'd eventually figured it out. She'd insisted upon running a battery of tests.

It bothered him that she put so much effort into the analysis yet obtained no definitive answers. Julia was such a dedicated physician. She got too involved with the patients. He'd seen it time and time again with Devon's illness, his own encounter last summer with those mysterious bubbles, and then with Walman and Morgan's tragedy. He hated adding to her worries.

Besides, he wasn't overly concerned about his health. He'd learned how to obtain relief. Once he was in those Terrian caves, his mind became crystal clear. And it wasn't only the Terrians that he spoke with. In a sense, he felt was communing with the soul of the planet itself. It gave him an intense sense of inner peace. He found himself drawn there more and more often.

"Are you clear?" he asked, impatiently.

"Oh." Sheila had forgotten what she was supposed to be doing. Checking her instrument panel, she replied, with growing excitement, "We're ready." She reclined in her command chair.

Alonzo activated his gear. "Control, this is Jamestown. We are at go."

"Proceed with the test flight."

Once they'd successfully lifted off, they'd test maneuvering then establish attitude control. If that went well then they'd orbit the planet a few times and possibly establish that the ship could break free of the planet's gravity. It was an ambitious plan given this was the first test run and problems were bound to occur. Yet the crew members had insisted, clamoring to return to the Stations as soon as possible. They also wanted to conserve fuel, which was limited in supply.

"No dirt. Just the smell of the ship." Sheila inhaled, happily.

Alonzo idly wondered if they might detect Eve, the Council computer, in her orbit about the planet during their flight.

"Initiating controls."

Shelia and Alonzo concentrated on the task at hand. They felt the rumble of the engines beneath them.

"Sounding good," Shelia beamed.

"Start lift off procedure," Alonzo instructed, focusing on the instrumentation in front of him.

From the viewport in front of them, they could see a crowd of colony folk cheering in the distance. They grew smaller in size as the ship rose.

"What level?"

"How about thirteen kilometers?"

"We won't even see the stars!"

"One step at a time." He reminded her.

It was fascinating to see the surface of the planet via this viewpoint. What had taken over two years to travel on foot was passed in minutes. When they flew over the crimson vined area where Morgan and Walman had been afflicted, Alonzo marveled the vastness. No wonder their detour to avoid it had added so much time to their journey to New Pacifica. Other crimson areas dotted the landscape yet the one they'd encountered last summer was clearly the largest.

Alonzo's stomach fluttered with excitement, responding to the familiar the motion of the ship. He scanned the monitors, checking for any abnormalities. The skeleton crew on the lower decks reported no problems with their areas. Their test flight was looking promising.

Once they'd circumnavigated the planet, Alonzo stated, "Now let's take it higher."

The features of the land masses merged as the ship ascended. Within minutes, entire continents were visible, along with distant stars.

Shelia's face was flushed with exhilaration. Although Alonzo appreciated the view, he felt tension building in his chest. He coughed, trying to loosen it. It got worse as they continued to climb.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"Alonzo?"

The pilot gasped for air. Sheila's voice grew fainter as the area in his peripheral vision grew darker.

He passed out.

"Alonzo!"

**XXXXX**

Julia scanned Alonzo's body once again with her diaglove. She'd rushed to the landing site and had been the first on board to examine him. Unconscious, Alonzo had been transferred to the hospital. Sinking down beside him on his berth, Julia examined the data.

What had happened?

After Alonzo had passed out on the ship, Shelia had managed to land it without incident.

Julia's diaglove data stated there was nothing physiologically wrong with him. But people didn't start gasping for breath for no reason at all. Techs were scanning the ship, concerned about proper atmospheric control or the possibility of microbes in the ventilation system. Neither Sheila nor the other crew members had shown any signs of breathing problems or discomfort. Nor had any of the scores of other workers who had been all over the ship the past months performing repairs.

Julia strongly suspected the issue wasn't related to the star ship.

Alonzo's visits to the Terrian caves on the outskirts of camp were becoming longer and more frequent. He'd also been increasingly absentminded, once wandering off in the middle of a conversation.

Was this a situation like those bubbles he'd encountered on the Dream Plane? Contact with them produced euphoria, mimicking an addictive drug. While that situation hadn't been caused by direct contact with any agent, Julia had to synthesis synthetic endorphins to wean him away from the addictive draw of the bubbles.

But…he hadn't mentioned anything to her.

Wouldn't he tell her if something was going on?

He hadn't with the bubbles, but he hadn't realized what was going on either.

Was something like that happening again?

Would an allergy account for his symptoms? Some plant, pollen or novel environmental stimulus here at New Pacifica could certainly produce such results. Yet exhaustive tests had clearly ruled out those possibilities. And if there was some as yet unidentified allergenic component at New Pacifica, why was Alonzo the only one affected?

How could the altered Dream Plane be affecting Alonzo?

Those chemicals from the power plant waste were documented to be safe for humans, especially at the low levels present. That shouldn't be an issue. Yet the fact that he felt significantly better away from New Pacifica, away from the altered Dream Plane, suggested a causative link.

Why should this have an impact on Alonzo?

They'd encountered a damaged Dream Plane at Independence colony and it had no effect on him. Why would it be different now?

They had been on this planet for over two years. Perhaps Alonzo had been slowly growing more dependent upon his connection to the Dream Plane, an effect that had been building over time, something cumulative. Could this contact with the Dream Plane be subtly altering him? Did he somehow need to be in close association with it?

The fact that he'd passed out when he'd reached a certain altitude above the planet deeply disturbed her. Was Alonzo's well-being becoming more intimately bound with the Dream Plane and this planet? What would've happened if they had continued the flight? Would he have simply passed out? Or would it have been significantly worse?

Was Alonzo becoming more like the Terrians? She remembered Reilly's words that the planet dies without the Terrians. Was he becoming dependent on the planet and the Terrians?

Would Alonzo ever be able to leave G889?

Why wasn't Uly experiencing any of this? He had a relationship with the Terrians and visited the Dream Plane.

Devon had mentioned that he'd gone to the caves at North Point several times to touch base with his Terrian brothers who had been following the group since Independence colony. She hadn't said anything about him sneaking off in the night or ditching school. Even if Devon had been closed mouth about it (which she could be), Danziger or True would've mentioned it, especially knowing Alonzo's issues. And if Uly had been experiencing any significant symptoms, Julia would've been the first person that Devon turned to.

This planet confused her. It thwarted her ideas of logic. It didn't make sense that this could be happening to Alonzo. But a lot of other things they'd witnessed on this planet, such as spring caused by carriers vomiting pollen into an abyss, hadn't made much sense either.

It was clear that the metaphysical realm was a powerful component of this world and needed to be dealt with carefully. Look at poor Morgan and Walman who hadn't understood that the red vined area served a special purpose.

How would this affect her relationship with Alonzo?

Granted they had never been a typical couple. They didn't spend every moment together. Medicine consumed most of Julia's time. While children might be welcome at some point, currently it wasn't her highest priority. The demands of the colony ran their lives.

But she still had needs. Alonzo was becoming withdrawn. Harder to reach. Harder to connect with. It wasn't a drastic change but what if it continued to get worse? Was this a condition that could be remedied with the repair of the Dream Plane or moving him to an area of the planet with less damage?

Or was it a progressive condition that would continue until Alonzo became merely an agent of the Terrians in human form?

**XXXXX**

"We can't put in a second power plant. The one we have is destroying the Dream Plane," Devon insisted.

She hadn't gotten the chance to address this issue at the board meeting so the minute she'd seen Isaiah Ford coming down the hallway from his office, she'd privately cornered him. It didn't matter that the other board members weren't present. They tended to fade into the background anyway whenever she and Isaiah started sparing.

His charming façade disappeared. Isaiah snorted in disgust. "What do you suggest we do? More kids are going to need to be put on respirators full-time. The updates to our communication system and force field defense also require additional power and our heating and cooling system has never worked well. If we try to divert more power from the existing system, we'll overload it for sure and then there'll be hell to pay. Wake up, Devon. You of all people should know there aren't any easy answers."

Miffed, she replied, "I never said there were. I'm just suggesting we consider other options."

"Like what?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Most of our vehicles are solar powered but those batteries can't provide sufficient energy to supply the needs for an entire colony. Where do you draw the line? Are we supposed to use candles instead of electricity? Or would your precious Terrians object if we burned wood to heat our buildings? Are we not supposed to go to the bathroom because the waste might upset the precious balance of nature? Are we not supposed to breathe because the contents of our breath will build up in the atmosphere?"

"Of course not!"

"We built a power plant over a year ago and the Terrians have done nothing. I'm not fully convinced that this so-called 'Dream Plane' has been damaged. How can you be sure they're going to object to us building a new one? Have they actually said anything?"

"Alonzo feels-"

"Not Alonzo. What have the _Terrians_ said?"

She silently fumed.

Isaiah's lips twisted. "That's what I thought. Well, you'll be pleased to know that we're trying a different approach for the new power plant design. A hydroelectric plant."

"Using natural water sources or currents to turn turbines to generate electricity?" Devon's curiosity was piqued.

"Exactly."

"Well…that could work. But I want to see the plans."

"Sure. So…you and Danziger?"

Her cheeks grew warm. "Yeah." She reminded herself she had nothing to be ashamed of. "He's a good man."

**XXXXX**

"Hey doc, got a minute?" Danziger strode towards Julia who had just left the hospital.

"Sure."

As he caught up, the two walked across the courtyard towards one of the dormitory buildings. Since it was the middle of the day, people filled the area. Some women tended a small garden plot, attempting to grow flowers to beautify the area. The school was having recess so several children were clustered near the Mess Hall, trying to organize a baseball game.

"How's 'Lonz?"

'He's conscious. Still resting." She sighed.

"What's going on?"

"I wish I knew."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Physiologically, everything is perfectly normal. Shelia even commented that his color and breathing vastly improved as the ship came closer to the planet. I just can't explain why something like this happened. It doesn't make any sense." Her eyes appeared to drift to a faraway point.

He shook his head, concerned. The poor woman had enough on her plate. Maybe this wasn't a good time to ask her about his cockamamie theory.

"I wanted to ask you something. But if it's a bad time…"

Julia regained her focus. "No, of course not, John. I could use a distraction. What is it?"

"I've just been thinking."

He couldn't get Bess out of his thoughts. If there was something he could do.

"I know you've exhausted all medical options for helping Walman and Morgan. If there was a medical solution, you would've found it," he rapidly reassured her. "I was just thinking. The Terrians aren't able to use their….resources to cure Morgan and Walman either. What if…what if the answer lies somewhere in between? Like when the Terrians helped us cure Devon. You gave her the drug to bind the poison and it killed her. Then they used…whatever they use…to bring her back to life. Couldn't some combination of the two do the trick in this case too?"

Julia seemed interested. "In theory, yes. But how do you propose to do that?"

Humbled, he replied, "I don't really know." He didn't want to go into details but he'd have to in order to sell his point. "You remember after Devon collapsed, Morgan created a VR program for me so I could talk to her."

Not seeing the relevance, Julia nodded.

"But…it wasn't just a VR image. It was really her."

"John, I don't know about that. We were all pretty emotional. It might've felt like that but I seriously doubt it was anything else."

More intently, he asked, "Remember I told you that Devon didn't have a bio-stat implant?"

"That's right."

"That's when she told me. Remember? When I saw her in that program. Otherwise I had no idea."

Intrigued, she asked, "Do you still have that program?"

"I do."

"I suppose you could analyze it. See if there was something different about it," Julia mused.

"It could've been the program. Or…" Feeling sheepish for sounding foolish, he added, "It could've been something about that part of the planet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just going on memory here. Didn't Morgan claim that Franklin appeared to him in VR and told him the coordinates of the ship and the codes to open their cold sleep chambers? There was no other way for him to get that information. If he hadn't programmed the Trans Rover to stop at that point, we would've gone right by the ship."

"True but that could've easily been an illusion created by Eve. She needed Franklin conscious to treat the virus in order to save her own skin. Remember, Franklin wasn't too happy about being woken up."

"It was just a thought."

Privately, Danziger felt that Franklin wasn't too happy being in limbo indefinitely. If he were in that situation, he'd want to live or die like a man. An escape of any kind would've been welcome. But Julia would think he was a complete idiot if he shared that.

"What you experienced with Devon. That was real. Look into that program and see what you can figure out. By the way, how's Devon doing?"

"She's pretty tired."

"Make sure she gets her rest and eats properly. Especially in her condition."

Alarmed, Danziger asked, "What condition?"

Embarrassed, she stammered, "I…You'd better ask her."

XXXXX

"We need to talk," John insisted the moment Devon entered their unit.

He'd barely been able to concentrate after Julia's slip of the tongue. Why was Devon hiding something from him? He'd thought that moving in together was a sign that she was at peace with their relationship and that they were moving forward. Now he had no clue.

She sat down across from him at the table. "What's going on?"

"You tell me."

She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I spoke with Julia today. She assumed I knew something,"

Her expression changed. "Oh. I was going to tell you. I got distracted. The alarm, the news about the Syndrome, the new power plant..."

"And…" John urged.

What was it? Was she dying? Had the effects of that poison finally caught up with her? He'd noticed the circles under her eyes and that she'd been picking at her food. He'd been worried sick. Filled with dread, he asked, "How bad is it?"

"No! That's not it. That's not it at all. John, I'm pregnant."

His momentary flicker of joy was replaced with anger. "Why would you keep this from me?"

"I didn't know myself until a few weeks ago."

Those feelings of inadequacy reared their ugly head once again.

"So it's okay to move in with the riff-raff but not to have one of their brats?" he snarled.

"John! That's an awful thing to say!"

''Cause it might be true?"

"No! That's not it at all!" She was quick to deny it.

"Then why would you hide this from me?"

A long moment passed before she responded, "John, what if our baby has the Syndrome?"

The tortured look in her eyes indicated it was the truth. That idea hadn't occurred to him.

"It's heartbreaking to see your child go through that. I don't know if I can do it again."

They'd both been through tragedy before with Ellie's accident and Uly having the Syndrome. Suddenly Devon's explanation was making sense to him.

"Does it repeat in families?" he asked.

"There's no clear cut lineage. No guarantees. One family might have one of four kids with the Syndrome. Another might have all of them infected."

It was a gut wrenching thought. He'd lived with the dozens of Syndrome children for months yet the idea of his own child dealing with that was deeply disturbing.

What would they do?

It didn't take long for him to reach a conclusion.

He reached across the table to grab her hand. "We'll take 'em to the Terrians. They'll heal our baby."

She squeezed his hand, knowing that was a huge step for him, to trust the Terrians with his child.

"What if it's too late?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "With the distorted Dream Plane, Uly and Alonzo are having trouble contacting them. What if they associate us with it? What if they don't want to work with us anymore?"

"We'll get through this. Somehow."

XXXXX

_It doesn't matter. It still helps._

True's words had stuck in her head all day. Finally, alone in her unit with Morgan, Bess studied the gear set. It hadn't occurred to her that Baines and Danziger's intentions might be sincere, that they'd actually wanted to help her. Since such a program seemed to make a difference for True, Bess was considering it.

What harm would there be to try it?

She switched her gaze to Morgan who smiled vacantly at her from his seat in a chair.

What did she have to lose?

She placed the gear on her head and adjusted the attachments. Then she activated the VR program Baines and Danziger had created.

Morgan was standing before her in a clearing by a river where golden leaves carpeted the ground. It reminded her of where they'd renewed their wedding vows shortly after the crash. Baines and Danziger had probably taken his images from those recordings. Physically, the man before her resembled the Morgan she saw every day. Same pony tail. He was wearing a slightly better quality pair of pants and shirt – neither had patches. Yet the biggest difference was the eyes. While she knew it was a recording, there was a glimpse of him that she hadn't seen in a long time. His humor. His mental sharpness. Not the real Morgan, but a close copy.

It was too much. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Morgan?"

"Bess." He raced forward to hug her.

In his arms, her emotions went haywire. It was him but it wasn't.

"Where are you, Morgan?" she sobbed, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I'm right here." He assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You were right. I wanted to belong here. I wanted to feel I was a part of the group. But you were right. People are selfish. They do what they want to do. They don't really care about anybody else.

"New Pacifica isn't…exactly like we'd thought it would be. There's hard work every day. After six months, we're still struggling to survive. And the people from the Colony ship don't respect us. They look down on us. They don't want us here.

"Morgan, I've been so lonely. Where are you? I really need you. I miss you so much," she sobbed.

"Bess, honey, I'm right here. It's going to be alright," the VR Morgan reassured her.

His response made her angry. She stepped out of his embrace.

"Why won't you come back to me?" she screamed, knowing he had no answers for her.

Bewildered, he replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You did! Why did you leave me? Why?" she shouted.

At a loss, Morgan asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She had no answer for him. She sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "I don't know."

Neither the VR image nor the man who shared her cabin was the genuine article.

As she sobbed, she felt his arms about her again. It felt so real. Eventually the VR program was deactivated and she found herself in the arms of the real Morgan. While it was evident he had no clue what was going on, he appeared worried about her.

He kissed her, and Bess, once again, found comfort the only way she could. On some level, she knew it wasn't right. But it was all that she had left.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Alonzo's addiction to the mysterious bubbles, Walman and Morgan's encounter in the red vined area are described in my story, "The Road Not Chosen".

Danziger's unusual VR encounter with Devon while she was in cold sleep is described in my story "Grieving Time".

Devon's cure is described in my story "Stepping Stones".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6**

"I'll be fine, True," Lisa Simmons mumbled from her hospital bed, attempting to reassure her friend. Her elf-like face seemed paler than ever.

True sat beside her. She was pleased she'd been able to sneak into the hospital which was not an easy feat. Everyone had been frightened after Lisa had collapsed at school. When she didn't reappear after two days, True had taken matters into her own hands.

"I'm not in decline, I'm really not," she insisted, with labored breathing.

"Of course not," True replied brightly to bolster her friend.

"Is Uly worried about me?"

"Yeah," she lied.

Like the others in their group of friends, Uly was concerned but he was clueless when it came to girls. Yet the smile on Lisa's face showed her fib was worth it.

"It would've been harder to smuggle more of us into the hospital. I barely managed it on my own."

"You've always been so brave," Lisa said.

"You have too."

Lisa shot her a bemused look. Barely four feet eight and only seventy pounds, she was a wisp of a girl.

"In your own way. You've never used having the Syndrome to make excuses for yourself like lots of kids. You've never focused only on what you can't do. You also don't expect people to feel sorry for you or wait upon you."

"I guess." She shrugged.

That was another quality True admired about Lisa. Her humility.

"You've never been afraid to say what's right, even when it's hard."

True thought back to multiple times when Lisa had defended she and Uly while other kids were tormenting them in the schoolyard.

Ragged coughing from a nearby bed caught their attention. A weak voice creaked, "Could someone get me some water?"

"Sure."

After checking to ensure no one else was about, True complied. As she helped the girl, she realized it was Claire. In only a few weeks, her appearance had drastically changed. Her cheeks had grown hollow and her eyes were listless. Her skin hung on her arms. Her once shiny blonde ringlets were flat and tangled.

True had overheard her father and Devon speaking about this girl. They were concerned she didn't have much time left.

"You wanna get healed by the Terrians?" True asked, knowing full well if an adult heard her there would be hell to pay.

After several coughs, Claire weakly responded, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose my soul."

"It's not like that!"

"How would you know?"

"Uly's as normal as any other kid. And it doesn't hurt. Don't you want to feel better?"

Claire couldn't respond, coughing harder. She was struggling to breathe.

"She needs help!" Lisa cried.

True hid in a utility closet as Lisa shouted for a nurse.

XXXX

"What do you think?" Devon asked. Yale, Danziger, Julia and Alonzo were gathered in her unit. Some were seated on molded plastic chairs from the dining table while others were in more comfortable ones that had cushions. "Claire and other Syndrome kids are running out of time. We have to do something. We can't keep watching these kids die."

"I agree. But we can't do anything if their parents don't consent," Yale wisely reminded her.

"Let's work on the parents. Audrey's already approached Julia. The kids are scared that Lisa's starting to decline too. I'll bet the parents of Uly and True's friends might be more receptive," Danziger stated.

"I can corner them. Force them to listen to reason." Devon's eyes gleamed with nearly fanatical determination.

Julia cautioned, "That approach doesn't always work. Audrey's interested but she has a lot of odd ideas about the Terrians and what happens with the healing. Why don't we organize an informational meeting? Where the parents can attend and ask questions. They're smart. When presented with the facts, reason should prevail."

"I like that idea," Yale said. "Though, I suggest we do it secretly. There are far too many opponents of the Terrians. If they were to attend our meeting, it would degenerate into to a screaming match and nothing would be accomplished."

The others nodded, remembering the chaos their earlier efforts had produced.

"How about meeting at the Terrian caves?" Danziger suggested. "Those opposed won't dare go there."

"True. But that might be a stretch beyond the comfort zone for many of those parents. Let's not ask them to make too many changes at once. How about one of the crop storage buildings on the outskirts of the settlement? At night- so we can be more discrete?" Julia suggested.

"Let's do it. Let's meet three days from now on Thursday night to give us time to convince the parents.

"I hate to exclude anyone but I think we should only invite those that are truly interested," Devon stated, scanning the others expressions for signs of differences of opinion.

"I agree," Danziger said. "Once we get the ball rolling, we can open it to others."

Devon was relieved there were no objections. "That brings us to our other concern." She switched her gaze to Alonzo, who had been quiet. She dreaded even asking him. "Will the Terrians still heal the children?"

"I don't know, Devon. It's been difficult to communicate with them lately. I'm worried that the Jamestown people have driven them off. They might not want to heal these children," Alonzo explained.

"But…they have to! We've come all this way," Devon cried. Danziger placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Too much time may have passed already. Uly was healed within weeks of our arrival. The colonists have been here over a year and done everything in their power to drive them away," the former pilot said.

"Great." Danziger sighed.

"Julia and I will put together a list of parents to contact then we'll arrange to meet with them," Devon said.

"What if both spouses don't agree?" Danziger asked.

Julia fielded that question, knowing Devon was getting to the point where she didn't care what the other parent thought. "At this point, it's just information. Like we said before, let's deal with the interested parties and take it from there. Alonzo and Uly, can you feel out the Terrians on this?"

"Sure," Alonzo replied.

XXXXX

"When are you due?"

Abby's voice drew Bess back to reality. The two women were about the same age and were frequently assigned cooking duty so they'd become friendly, but not necessarily close. The bitterness that consumed Bess made it difficult for her to establish any deeper relationships.

Bess paused in the middle of stirring some stew in a large container. "What?"

"You're starting to show. Not that I blame you for being with another man. I know you've got it rough. I don't know how you do it. I might have some larger tops for you."

Bess dropped the spoon, taking in what she was hearing.

"What did you say?"

"C'mon, Bess. You've got the start of a classic baby bump. Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

She had. She just hadn't dwelled upon it, not wanting to think about it and all the implications that came with it.

With a harsh glint in her eye, she asked Abby, "Why wouldn't it be my husband's?"

The woman blushed. "I don't know. I just didn't think…you know…he's not himself."

Getting angry, Bess exclaimed, "That doesn't mean he's not a man!"

"Aren't you worried your baby will be…damaged?"

Bess stormed out of the room, even though her shift lasted two more hours. She ran out of the building and towards the nearest empty clearing. Sinking to the ground beneath a tree, she buried her head in her arms.

It just kept getting worse. First she'd lost Morgan. Then Eden Advance had turned against her. And now thanks to her stupidity… She tried to control her sobs but it was a losing battle.

Why did Abby think she wouldn't she want to be with her husband? That aspect of him hadn't changed. Physically he was still the same man. It was one of the only comforts she had left.

This could be a blessing she kept trying to convince herself. If her baby had some of Morgan's flair and personality, it would be as if part of him had returned to her. And she wasn't worried about becoming a mother. She'd assisted with raising kids while she was growing up on Earth. She was a natural.

However, on the practical side, she was in this alone. Morgan couldn't take care of himself, more or less an infant. Bess had written off Eden Advance months ago and hadn't formed especially close ties with those from the Jamestown. While the colony had day care provided during their work shifts, how would she manage otherwise?

There could be other issues as well. What if, as Abby had implied, Morgan's 'accident' had damaged his genetic material as well as his mind? What if her baby had birth defects? Should she see Dr. Vasquez for testing? Or would knowing such information change anything?

Even worse, what if her baby had the Syndrome?

She'd felt physically ill when Dr. Vasquez had announced that their new environment hadn't been sufficient to overcome it. The Terrians were the only answer.

And if the Terrians wouldn't heal Morgan, why would they heal his child?

XXXXXX

Danziger shuddered as he entered the Terrian caves. Even though they'd spent last winter holed up in similar ones these chambers still made him nervous. He always expected a Terrian to come crashing through the walls, unannounced. He hunched over, careful not to bump his head if the ceiling suddenly got lower. His pace grew more rapid as he caught sight of Alonzo, seated on the ground.

The former pilot's eyes were closed. His color had improved greatly since the test flight incident. Danziger wasn't sure if he should disturb him but he needed to get Alonzo's insights regarding several matters. His attention seemed to wander when he was at New Pacifica. Danziger hoped he'd have better results away from the Dream Plane interference.

After a minute or two passed, he cleared his throat loudly and Alonzo's eyes opened.

"Danziger?"

"Hey, 'Lonz. How're you doing?"

"Okay."

"You scared us the other day. What's going on?"

Alonzo shrugged. "Don't know. At least I'm feeling better."

Danziger crouched somewhat uncomfortably beside him on the floor of the chamber. His long limbs didn't fold well.

Sensing that was all he was going to get, Danziger switched subjects. "You know, I've been thinking. This may sound nuts but what if we've been asking the wrong questions about Morgan and Walman?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been asking the Terrians to heal them."

"Right. And they keep saying they can't."

"Can't. Or _won't_?"

"Believe me, I already considered that distinction_. _Can't is the operative word."

"You're sure?"

"Definitely."

"You think maybe they could help us figure out what happened to the men?"

Alonzo considered it. "That's a thought. After we helped heal the Terrians at Independence, one of them appeared to Julia. She said he touched her and that allowed her to see into Devon's cells to determine what had happened."

"Think we could ask them to do that with Morgan and Walman?"

"I don't know. Believe me, I've tried to make sense of this. I got the impression that with Devon, they helped us out of a sense of obligation. We'd just saved an entire tribe of Terrians. With Morgan and Walman, they warned us not to go into that area. They went anyway."

"C'mon, it was a kid's dream. How was that clear? If it was so deadly serious, they should've communicated like they always did- through you."

"There were lots of factors there. I'm not arguing about that. I'm just trying to see it as the Terrians might. Healing Uly serves their purpose by producing an ambassador of sorts. Someone with a tie to this world. His Terrian attributes will give him a better understanding of it and possibly guide him to protect it. Healing Devon was evening the score. We helped the Terrians at Independence Colony so they helped us. I'm not seeing the obligation to Morgan and Walman from their point of view."

"What obligation do they have to those Syndrome kids?" Danziger had been afraid to ask.

"I'm getting the impression it won't be a problem. If we look at it from their point of view, they're producing better citizens for their world."

The weight on Danziger's chest lessened.

"So you think they'll heal the children?"

"I think so."

Danziger wished the former pilot would be more specific but sensed that was that was the best he was going to get.

"Couldn't they just show us what's going on with Morgan and Walman? What's the harm in that? Could you bring Julia here to the caves and let her talk with them?"

"I could try."

"Do that," Danziger insisted.

"It might be too late. Didn't the Terrians say something about those bubbles representing energy being recycled into the planet?"

Danziger nodded grimly, thinking of poor Bess. "It's still worth trying."

XXXXXXX

"We're not asking you to make a commitment. We're just providing information. That's all," Devon hissed.

Mary Faulkner cringed, looking about her with concern. "Lower your voice," she whispered.

While Mary was an attractive woman with curly brown hair and a trim figure, she didn't project an air of sophistication as her husband Colin did. Yet on the Stations, Mary had been just as successful as him, managing her own small business. She was also very opinionated and might be difficult to sway.

The two women were on garden duty, yanking weeds out of row after row of the massive vegetable garden. Devon had swapped jobs with Magus to make this 'chance' meeting happen. Although other workers were about, they were fairly far away and not within hearing distance.

Mary was still cautious. "Just being seen with you will cause people to talk."

"We're just doing our job and happen to be side by side by."

Devon was pushing it. People would talk. But the time for subtlety had passed. "What have you got to lose by attending?"

"My husband despises the Terrians. He'd be furious if he found out I attended such a meeting."

"He doesn't have to know. Like I said, we're just giving you the facts."

"Colin will never allow it."

"What does that matter? We'll make sure he doesn't find out so you can make your own decision based on the facts. Max is a great kid. Don't you want what's best for him?"

Mary glared at her and then sighed. "New Pacifica isn't what we thought it would be."

"Yes it is! Our children have a chance. Building a colony is hard work but we're doing it."

"Maybe it would be easier to go back to the Stations. The Jamestown is leaving within the month."

"No!" Devon nearly shouted. Realizing she was getting out of hand, she took a calming breath. "Do you remember what it was like at the Stations? No one would help our children. No one with the exception of Dr. Vasquez and his team seemed to care. No news net or government official ever even acknowledged what we saw happening right before our eyes. They ignored us. They were waiting for our children to die. For the problem to go away."

"Years have gone by. If the Syndrome has gotten worse as we suspected, they have to be focusing their resources on it. With all their technology, they must've developed a cure," Mary stated.

"That didn't seem like a high priority to Station bureaucrats while we were there. Dr. Vasquez put his reputation on the line even acknowledging the existence of the Syndrome. He was ostracized by his colleagues. He put everything he had into studying it.

"Besides, cold sleep is a gamble for Syndrome children to begin with. We lost over ten children to that upon arrival. Why should you risk that again?"

Mary stubborn replied, "Max is fine."

Devon had heard many tales about him from Uly and True. Max had been less afflicted than many Syndrome kids. He had high spirits and a great sense of adventure. She wished she could've gotten to know him. And Lisa, Peter, and Riley. But Uly and True had been concerned that their parents would learn and react poorly so they'd agreed to keep their distance.

"Wasn't he in the hospital just last week for a breathing episode?"

Offended, Mary sharply replied, "You hav- _had_ a Syndrome child. You know that's routine."

"Even if it hasn't started now, even if Max seems to be stable, he's eight years old. No Syndrome child has lived to nine. "

Her voice rose. "How dare you!"

"I'm not saying I want it to happen! I don't. But if you don't do anything, it will. Please. Just come tomorrow night and listen."

Intent on their conversation, neither woman noticed the slight motion in the bushes behind them.

XX

Devon scanned the room while Alonzo fielded questions. While the crop storage building didn't have ideal acoustics, it did provide much needed privacy. Seated beside her on a crate, Uly pointed out Lisa's parents, along with a few other couples. Graying board member Samuel Gibbons was there with his wife, Melissa. Claire's mother, Audrey Brighton attended, sitting on a camp stool, removed from the others. Devon was pleased to see that, with the exception of the Martins and Walman, everyone from Eden Advance was present.

Devon craned her neck, searching for Mary Faulkner. Typically she dressed up her outfits with a colorful scarf or bright piece of jewelry. She'd hoped she'd made progress with her. Finally she located her, standing discretely against the wall. She was wearing a bright fuchsia turtleneck paired with a stylish silver pendant.

Alonzo finished speaking then Devon took his place at the front of the room.

Speaking loudly to project her voice, she stated, "We've explained what we know about the Terrians. We don't claim to fully understand them. We've given you the chance to speak with Alonzo and Uly about their experiences. What other questions do you have?"

As she gave the group a moment to think, she felt optimistic. Rather than harsh, angry expressions, these parents finally appeared to be listening to the facts. Animated conversations erupted about the room. There seemed to be more genuine interest rather than blind fear. She blinked back tears that came to her eyes.

"I think you forgot something, Devon."

The crowd hushed when they noticed Bess Martin standing in the doorway.

As she stepped into the center of the room, she said, "You make this all sound so good. That the Terrians are good and kind and are looking after us. It's not true."

Horrified, Devon replied, "Bess, don't do this."

"You forgot to tell them that the Terrians play favorites. Yes, they healed your son. And they healed you. But look at Walman. Look at my husband!"

"We've talked about this-"

"Really? I've begged and pleaded with the Terrians. I was more than willing for them to help. But they didn't listen."

Bess' grief had made her hard - a formidable enemy. "Tell them what the price is."

Voices rose in the crowd.

"What does she mean? I thought they just wanted us to respect their planet?"

"Sounds like you left that part out. Devon has no idea how Uly might change over time. Or what the Terrians want from him," Bess stated.

Desperate to perform damage control, Devon exclaimed, "We've been here over two years and they haven't asked us for anything I wasn't willing to give."

"Have you told them that they've already taught Uly how to use lightening? That's shooting an electrical charge using their staffs. I'm sure you've all seen it. And that Mary, another child so-called healed by the Terrians could even travel through the earth, just like them. What about Moon Cross when they practically took your son to serve their purposes?"

"It wasn't like that!"

Devon had no idea what the Terrians had wanted with her son at Moon Cross. But she'd been willing to take a chance and find out. He and Mary had convinced the Terrians to allow outcasts into their healing pools.

"We had a choice," Devon insisted.

"I wonder what would've happened if you'd said no to them. Guess we'll never know."

"What happened to this other child?" an anxious parent asked.

"It's not the same situation. She wasn't with our group. She didn't have the Syndrome. She was an orphan," Devon claimed

"What happened to her?

'We don't know," Devon replied.

"There you go again, Devon. True, we don't know where Mary went. But we do know that after she tried to help us, the Terrians took away her Terrian abilities."

"What?" a parent gasped.

"Can they do that? Take back the healing?" another parent asked.

Rattled, Devon replied, "I….I don't know. I don't think so." Regaining her composure, she explained, "Look, the Terrians had some bad experiences with penal colonists so you can't blame them for being jumpy. They healed my son. You can see it right before your very eyes. I can't tell you how badly I want that for each of you. It's wonderful, knowing Uly has a full and bright future. And maybe it will be a little different but it's life. That's what this was all about – all the work, all the sacrifices. Making a better future for our children. Otherwise, what was the point?"

Voices rose.

Julia stepped over to announce, "We've given you all the information we have. We're happy to answer any other questions you might have. If you choose not to pursue this option, please respect the privacy of those that might wish to do so. If you want to have the Terrians heal your child, contact any of us within the next week and we'll make it happen."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 7**

_(True Danziger)_

_I'm so excited! Lisa and Peter are going to be healed! We could barely keep quiet at school. Every afternoon I rushed back to our unit, hoping to hear that more kids would be joining us. I can't wait until Thursday!_

_I visited Claire again. We were never close but she'd never been cruel like so many of the others. She was fading so quickly. It scared me. There was talk of putting her on a respirator permanently. I wanted to talk to her mom but Dad told me not to. He said we couldn't make that kind of decision for anyone. I still tried to convince Claire._

_What did she have to lose?_

Julia and Alonzo were seated cross legged in a meditative state on the ground in a Terrian cave. Their eyes were closed. She released a deep breath.

"I don't think they're interested, Alonzo. We've been trying for a while now."

Undeterred, the former pilot serenely continued his efforts.

This seemed like a wild goose chase but it helped keep her mind off the upcoming healing and her concerns about Alonzo. Even after Bess' outburst, some parents were genuinely interested. Lisa's and Peter's parents had already approached her. She fervently hoped others would too. Claire and several other Syndrome children were deteriorating at a disturbing rate. If a few children were healed, it might ease colonists' fears and open the door for others.

"Just relax."

Easy for him to say. With all that was going on, it was difficult to clear her mind. And sitting on the cool hard ground wasn't helping either.

Alonzo grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Relax. They'll come."

The thought of the two of them meditating in a Terrian cave was amusing to her. Yet, there they were. It was encouraging that Alonzo seemed more like himself here. Once the Dream Plane interference was removed, she hoped he'd return to normal.

Yet doubts lingered. The fact that he'd had such a drastic reaction upon leaving the surface of G889 had disturbed her. Was long term exposure to the Terrians and the Dream Plane slowly altering him?

Or maybe she was just borrowing trouble?

This wasn't working.

Maybe she needed a sediderm. That had worked for Devon when they'd first landed. Yet Alonzo didn't seem to feel it was necessary. He was more than willing to wait to make contact with the Terrians at their convenience.

Julia wasn't that patient.

"Keep your eyes closed and just relax."

How had he known she was peeking?

She willed herself to blank her mind, concentrating only on steady breathing and not obsessing about the time.

Then, finally, it happened. She wasn't asleep but she wasn't fully awake either. The air about her felt thick, as if it had a fuzzy surrealistic quality. Her body felt heavy, sluggish. Otherwise they were in the same chamber as they had been.

A Terrian appeared.

Julia nervously looked towards Alonzo.

"Can you show us the bubbles?" he asked.

The thought frightened her since contact with them, even over the Dream Plane, had mimicked the effects of drug addiction in Alonzo.

Their surroundings blurred and suddenly they were in a different location. It was another cave yet it was a significantly larger chamber with a tremendously high ceiling. A natural well was before them, resembling a large cauldron. Hundreds of thousands of bubbles of all shapes and sizes drifted towards it. Each shimmered and sparkled. All were beautiful colors – ruby red, soft peach, bright turquoise. Not a dull brown, puce, or black one among them. She could almost hear a soft hum emitting from them. No wonder Alonzo had been so entranced by them.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hoping he could resist that urge to touch them.

Though his eyes were focused on the bubbles, he replied, "Yeah."

"What is this place?"

Alonzo looked to the Terrian who trilled in response. Rather than the high pitched sound she was accustomed to, on the Dream Plane, their voices sounded as if they were speaking under water.

"The bubbles represent life energy that's being recycled into the planet for other purposes."

They were already aware of that. Somehow the pollen from the red vines interacted with living creatures to capture portions of their life energy. So this must be the ultimate destination, the main routing hub.

"Has the energy taken from Walman and Morgan been reused?"

Alonzo bend his head towards the Terrian.

"I don't know." He paused to listen again. "All I'm getting is the word 'incomplete'."

The Terrians' vagueness continually frustrated Julia.

"Could we bring the men to this chamber to restore their life energy?"

The Terrian trilled.

Alonzo explained, "It's not that simple. This chamber is deep within the bowels of the planet. It would be difficult for us to access. But the biggest obstacle is that they can't determine which bubbles came from Walman and Morgan."

"Oh. Does that matter?"

"Yes."

Was this another dead end?

Then she asked, "Can I use my scanner to study the bubbles?"

"Just be careful not to touch them."

She cautiously approached. Just being near them made her feel more energized. Happier. It was tempting to touch one. She activated the instrument and studied the display. She moved it around to examine different types of bubbles that were floating about.

At first she was disappointed by the random nature of the signals. But after collecting more data, a pattern slowly emerged.

"Alonzo, these bubbles do have unique energy signatures. It's not correlated to color or size as I initially suspected but some are the same like that giant purple bubble and this tiny bright green one. Do you think the same energy signature might mean that they originated from the same person or animal?"

Alonzo consulted the Terrian. "They don't know. They can't distinguish them."

He'd taken several steps closer to the frothing cauldron. His eyes were fixated upon the bubbles rather than Julia. Proximity to those bubbles wasn't good for him.

"There's got to be a way to figure this out. Can they show us the process in action?" More to herself, she added, "But even if they could, we still wouldn't know the signatures for Walman and Morgan." She sighed. It was frustrating to seemingly make progress then be stalled so quickly.

Deliberately tearing his eyes away from the bubbles, Alonzo said, "I'm going to ask the Terrians to show us what happened with Morgan and Walman."

"Can you do that?" Julia asked.

Apparently they could. Their surroundings blurred and they were in a meadow carpeted by those red vines. Morgan and Walman were before them, seated about a camp fire. The Dune Rail and a tent graced the site as well.

Julia rushed towards them.

"What is this? Is it happening – now? Can we help them?"

"We're just observers of events that occurred in the past. They can't see us. We can't change anything," Alonzo cautioned.

"This is amazing!"

Julia had no idea that the Dream Plane could be used to traverse time. Alonzo had never mentioned it to her yet he didn't seem surprised by this unusual revelation.

"But where are the bubbles?"

"Patience, Julia."

Minutes later an orange bubble the size of an apple emerged from Morgan's nose. Julia rushed over to scan it, along with a quarter-sized lime green one that followed.

"They're the same! I've determined Morgan's unique energy signature!"

Xxx

"Isn't this a little early?" Devon asked as Julia spread a gooey substance over her slightly rounded abdomen. She was lying on an examining table in the hospital.

"It's just a precaution. We want to make sure the baby is developing properly."

Danziger grasped Devon's hand and squeezed it nervously. It was foolish to be nervous but he was. An ultrasound couldn't reveal the presence of the Syndrome. Even a detailed chromosomal analysis wouldn't detect it. Most cases were diagnosed within two weeks after birth. The symptoms simply didn't manifest until then. Still, it would provide some peace of mind knowing that their baby was developing properly.

"This is looking good." Julia examined the monitor as she swept the probe about Devon's abdomen. "The heart beat is strong. The spine is forming well." She turned to them. "Do you want to know if you're having a boy or girl?"

Devon and Danziger exchanged glances. They hadn't spoken about that. Neither of them had been able to share these moments with their significant others during their first child birth experiences. Their thoughts had been focused mainly on the baby's health. Suddenly Danziger wanted to know.

"Yeah."

Devon nodded her approval.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Julia said.

"Are you sure?" Devon asked.

"Absolutely. Look right here." Julia pointed out features on the ultrasound monitor.

Danziger was pleased.

"John, this may seem a bit premature and I hope you're not superstitious but I want to name him. To me, he's already a person. I choose Ulysses for my first child because I assumed he would be fighting epic battles. I'd like to name our boy after a dear friend who looked out for me when I first started out in the family business. Would that be okay with you?" Devon asked.

Danziger didn't care. A healthy boy was all he wanted. "Sure. What is it?"

He hoped it wasn't Eugene or Raphael or something highly unusual. Though he could always come up with a more manly nickname.

"Paul."

Danziger's face grew pale. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out him. He struggled to present a calm exterior.

"Are you alright? Is that name okay with you?" Devon asked.

"Sure. Yeah. I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll be right back." He hurried into the hallway.

_Paul_

He'd already met him.

_Paul._

_Their son_.

Paul was the young boy who had mysteriously appeared while they were at the ruins of Independence colony. He'd taken Uly and True to the injured Terrians trapped in the caverns so Eden Advance could save them. If he hadn't done that, they might never have discovered that tortured tribe. As a result Devon might never have been healed. During the entire length of the boy's brief stay with them, Danziger had felt drawn to the lanky boy. He'd recognized Devon's features and characteristics in him and realized, even then, that he was her son.

Their baby was going to be okay. Syndrome or no Syndrome, he was going to turn out just fine.

He squelched tears of joy that threatened to erupt.

He wished he could reassure Devon but he wasn't sure how. He'd thought he was losing his mind when Paul had disappeared at Independence colony before his very eyes. The boy had to return to his own time. Danziger hadn't told a soul that he'd felt deep in his heart that Paul was Devon's son, though True had commented that the boy reminded her of him. In their recounting of the story, Paul's role had been minimized since they hadn't known where he'd disappeared to.

He stepped back into the examining room to squeeze Devon's hand. With a broad grin, he assured her, "He's gonna be fine, Devon. Trust me."

XXXXX

"I can't wait to be healed!" Peter Gibbons exclaimed with a wide grin. "It'll be great not to feel tired all the time and do things normal kids do."

True shushed him and looked about anxiously. "It's not going to happen at all if others catch wind of this. You gotta be more careful."

The kids were gathered at their hiding space in the bushes near the school.

"Sorry. I can't help myself. I wanna explore those caves with you guys. I wanna play tag. I wanna _do_ things. I'm sick of watching. Aren't you excited Lisa?"

Although Lisa had been discharged from the hospital several days ago, True was still concerned about her. While she had always been pale, now her skin was nearly alabaster. Her friend appeared even less energetic, more distracted. True refused to believe that Lisa might be starting to decline. Still, she stayed close to the girl, looking out for her.

"Yeah," Lisa answered, with considerably less enthusiasm. Then she admitted, "I'm a little scared."

"You'll be fine. And think how much better you'll feel," Uly assured her.

"I wish it was tonight. I don't wanna wait two more days," Peter complained.

"My mom wants to make sure everyone who wants to be healed has the chance," Uly explained.

"What about Claire?" True asked Lisa. The two girls had shared a room in the hospital for a few days.

"I don't know. She's scared. She's getting worse. And she knows it."

True wondered how they could transport her safely to the meeting place without drawing undue attention. It would be tricky. But her Dad could figure it out.

"Her mother came to the meeting," Uly said.

"But not her dad," True emphasized.

"Mom doesn't care about that anymore," Uly claimed.

"I'm going," Max stubbornly stated.

"Did your mom change her mind?" True asked.

"No. I'm coming anyway. The Terrians won't know that my parents didn't sign off on this. And maybe no one will notice if I just blend in with the crowd."

While they all wanted to have Max healed, there were problems with his plan. He was a kid. Should they help him go against his parents' wishes?

What would her dad think if she did?

If Max's parents didn't want him healed, they'd raise hell if he underwent the process without their permission. It would exacerbate the already rising tension between the former Eden Advance crew and the colony members.

Besides, if this healing went well and the parents saw that their children hadn't mutated into alien beings, more parents would be open to the idea and Max would get his chance. Although Max had just turned eight, he wasn't showing signs of decline. He'd always been on the higher functioning end of the curve. He had time. He wasn't in decline like Claire or on the cusp like Lisa.

Still…

She had to be sure.

"You're gonna need help to make that work. It won't be that large a group. It'll be too hard to blend in. You'll need to hide nearby and I'll come get you when things start happening. If you just show up at the critical moment, the adults won't have time to react and it'll be over before they can do anything."

"Good idea, True."

XXXXX

Bess examined her meager belongings hanging in her closet. Her clothing was worn and well mended. Unlike the colony folk who had been able to bring their own clothing from the Stations, most of her items were those extracted from Grendler stashes. She almost laughed, thinking of the suitcases she'd originally brought. Many of those items had crashed and burned along with the Advance module. The only keepsake left was her wildflower necklace her father had given her. And her wedding ring.

Rather than getting maudlin, she convinced herself that returning to the Stations was the right thing to do. It would be a fresh start. It would be difficult having so little, along with a disabled husband and a baby on the way, but she could handle it. It was what would be best for her family.

"Bess, you can't seriously be considering this." Julia stuck her head through the Martin's unit's open door.

Julia must have seen her name posted on the bulletin board on the passenger list for the Jamestown return trip.

"Did I invite you into my unit?" Bess asked.

Julia stepped in anyway.

Bess had been surprised there'd been no repercussions after she'd rained on Devon's parade the other night. Maybe they'd been too busy doing damage control until now.

"You can't go back to the Stations," Julia insisted.

Bess bristled. "Why not? I'm doing what's best for my family. There ought to be substantially better medical care for my husband."

And for my baby, she silently added.

Julia's eyes seemed to wander towards Bess' abdomen but she didn't comment.

"I think we've found a way."

It took her a minute to realize what the young doctor was talking about. She'd been waiting over a year to hear this type of news. Yet, now it rang hollow.

"Really?" Bess replied, with thinly veiled sarcasm. "Now? Doesn't the timing seem a bit convenient? You think you can buy my loyalty with lies then use me to convince those people to let the Terrians heal their children?"

"Bess, it's up to you what you decide to do. Stay or go. I just don't think returning to the Stations is in your best interests."

"Why is that?"

"We've been asking the wrong questions. The Terrians haven't healed Morgan and Walman because they don't know how. Yesterday, on the Dream Plane, they showed me what happened to Morgan."

Humoring her, Bess replied, "Really?"

"The planet uses those red vined areas to recycle energy. The pollen from the vines reacted with his life energy and it was removed and transferred to the planet."

"Julia, we already knew that."

"But Bess, that energy is still floating around on the Dream Plane! I saw it with my own eyes! I visited the Dream Plane again today. I can see bubbles floating near New Pacifica! And I even determined that one originated from Morgan! The Terrians can't distinguish one source of energy from another but with my scanner, I can!"

The young doctor had that fanatical gleam in her eyes which Bess had seen many times before. Although her efforts seemed sincere, Bess couldn't go there. Her hopes had been falsely raised far too many times.

Julia continued, "Like I said, these energy molecules have unique signatures indicating their original source. Just like human cells are tagged with glycoproteins unique to their host. The immune system recognizes the linkage as self and doesn't attack it. I saw one of Morgan's bubbles!"

"So?"

"If we can a design an interface between the Dream Plane and our realm that would recognize that unique energy signature, we could potentially re-integrate parts of Morgan."

She hated that a flicker of hope sparked within her.

"What would this interface be?"

"I…I don't know," Julia stammered. "Like I said, I only got this information from visiting the Dream Plane over the past two days. I'm working on it. It'll take time to figure it out."

Julia seemed earnest. Yet after all they'd been through, Bess was reluctant to trust her. It seemed all too coincidental that this explanation would prevent her from leaving G889 and indebt her to Eden Advance and the Terrians.

"This is all theory. It could take months to implement. And I doubt Dr. Vasquez would approve of such a use of your time."

"True. It's a long shot. But it's something to go on. Something I'm willing to work on. If you leave and we're right, those missing parts can never be replaced. Do you want to risk that?"

"Guess you have two weeks until the Jamestown leaves to convince me that this might work."

**TBC**

The bubbles and Morgan and Walman's experience in the red vined area is described in my story, "The Road Not Chosen".

Paul - his role in curing Devon and what he did at Independence Colony, is described in my story, "Stepping Stones".


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Just letting you know that other than minor polishing, this story has been completely written with twelve chapters and an epilogue. My goal is to post a chapter every other day. If you're reading, I'd love to hear from you!

**Chapter 8**

"We have to do something. If too many people leave, we won't have enough man power to maintain the colony. Have you seen that list? There are over two hundred people on it already. It's gotten out of control," Guy Macket exclaimed to the board members seated about him.

"I've already thought about that," Isaiah Ford calmly replied. "Although the ship has no problem with capacity with plenty of space and cold sleep berths, we'll limit the passenger list based on the optimum fuel to weight ratio. After all, fuel is a limited resource. Safety is important too. Crew will be granted the highest priority. After that, a limited number of colonists will be selected by lottery."

His knowing glance towards Colin Faulkner, his right hand man, confirmed Devon's suspicions that they would rig such a selection process. She fumed silently, sickened by all the manipulation.

"James Proctor, our main computer guy, is on that list," Guy warned.

"He's not going anywhere," Isaiah assured him.

"What about Rebecca Ford?" Guy asked.

An odd blight was affecting the crops. Rebecca was their resident agricultural expert who was considering returning to the Stations. By the time another person came up to speed they might lose an entire growing season which could ultimately result in the failure of New Pacifica colony.

"She's staying," Colin Faulkner spoke confidently. "Everyone has a price. A private beach view cabin with as many amenities as we can provide was sufficient incentive. Thank Greg Harkens for offering his to make it work. We just have to make a few adjustments and it's a done deal."

Members of the board applauded as Greg stood up and took an exaggerated bow.

"That's taking one for the team," Leon Brighton joked.

After survival issues had been dealt with, one of the first orders of business had been the construction of private homes for board members. These featured 'luxury' items such as porches, bathtubs, breath taking views of the beach or the mountains, and even…windows.

Even though Devon was currently a board member, she wasn't holding her breath about receiving such a perk. She wasn't about to complain. In the grand scheme of things, healing the children was far more important than creature comforts.

"C'mon, is the situation with the crops really that dire?" Leon asked, fully aware of Guy's nervous disposition.

"Ten percent has been damaged so far," Bay Reines stated.

Leon grew more alert. "What's going on?"

"I'm no expert. Some disease or pest. Rebecca and her group are working on it. They'll figure something out."

"Don't we need to tell people?" Devon asked.

"I thought you ran the board for a corporation, Devon. Did you run every little scuffle past the entire company? That's not the way it's done. You know that. Do you want to cause a panic? We're handling the situation. It's our job to take care of these people," Isaiah replied.

That was true. Maybe her attitude had changed, especially since they were dealing with peoples' lives rather than figures in ledgers.

"What's going on with the new hydroelectric plant?" Devon stuck to her guns, refusing to let Isaiah belittle her. She had to make sure this one wouldn't cause the same problems as the original.

With the news of the baby born on G889 having the Syndrome and the colony ship's upcoming departure, little discussion had been devoted to the new power plant.

Samuel Gibbons confidently replied, "It's coming along. I've been working with the team. We're finalizing details and have already started building the dam and constructing the plant. It ought to be completed within a week."

"Thank god. We need that plant on-line as soon as possible. We've been having way too many brown outs lately," Guy exclaimed.

At least that was one less issue that Devon had to worry about.

XXXXX

"An interface between the Dream Plane and _here_?" Baines laughed. With the Mess Hall noise surrounding them, he could've heard her wrong. "You're kidding? Right?"

He took a bite of his stew. Even though it was a popular time for dinner and the long benches surrounding the tables were crowded, no one else had joined Baines, Julia and Walman.

Julia's determined expression indicated otherwise.

"I've got no clue," Baines replied. "How's this supposed to work anyway?"

Julia explained what she understood. "The chemicals from the vines reacted with life energy in Walman and Morgan. It escaped from them in the form of bubbles on the Dream Plane. The energy from each living creature is unique. Bubbles from Walman have a different energy signature than those from Morgan."

"_Okay_," Baines replied, though he wasn't completely following.

"Since the men are still alive, the removal of the energy was incomplete. Their bubbles are still floating around the planet. When I was on the Dream Plane, I could actually see one with Morgan's energy signature, here, near New Pacifica. If we could design a way to attract or capture those bubbles, we might be able to replace some of that energy."

Suddenly Baines was becoming less interested in his dinner and more interested in what Julia was saying. "We could help them?"

While all the members of Eden Advance (with the exception of the Martins) took special care to look out for Walman, Baines was the unofficial caretaker for his buddy.

"I can't make any promises. There are a lot of details I'm not sure about and I don't know how I'm going to do it. But there's certainly room for improvement."

That was sufficient for Baines.

He and Julia had many conversations about Walman and the possible resources available at the Stations. Baines had been seriously debating about whether to put their names on the list for the Jamestown's return trip. As former OPs crew members, they'd have guaranteed spots. While he didn't especially want to leave G889, he'd felt the medical community on the Stations might offer better options for Walman. Now he felt there was hope for his friend while remaining on Planet G889.

Baines started thinking. "What do you need an interface for? If you could see their energy bubbles on the Dream Plane, can't you just give Morgan and Walman a sediderm so they can go there themselves and grab them?"

"I wish I could but it's not that simple. Use of a sediderm isn't always reliable way to access the Dream Plane. And finding the right bubbles will also be challenging."

"What do you mean?"

"At any given moment, the amount of bubbles in one place varies greatly. There could be none for days. Then there could be two. An hour later, at the very same location, there could be over two hundred bubbles. And they can travel all over the planet."

Comprehension dawning, Baines replied, "Walman's 'bubbles' could be floating around on some other continent?"

"At some point, yes. The bubbles from one organism don't travel in clusters. There will also be lots of them. Collecting all of them could be lengthy process. But even if some of the bubbles are far away, they are in constant motion and will eventually come closer to us."

"That's gonna take a while."

"Correct. But it's a chance."

"Right. So how do we attract the right bubbles?"

"There's a proximity effect but it only works over short distances. Think of magnets." Julia held up her spoon and fork as visual aids. "The closer they are together, the more powerful the attractive or repulsive forces between them. Our interface can be adjusted to amplify Walman's unique energy signature so nearby bubbles that match in frequency will be drawn close enough to re-integrate."

"But not those bubbles that are all over the planet."

"No. Not even those over a mile away. The laws of probability dictate it's going to take a long time."

Baines grinned, excited by the prospect that there was hope for his buddy. "That's alright. We're not going anywhere."

Julia wondered about what could serve as an interface. Her mind had latched onto the problem and was working at full speed. The bubbles were only detectable on the Dream Plane. Could she adapt her scanner? But how could she accomplish that?

Maybe they could utilize the sunstones?

As she considered possibilities, John Danziger's voice replayed in her head. It was a snippet of a conversation they'd had.

_But…it wasn't just a VR image. It was really her._

He'd been speaking about the VR program that Morgan had rigged for him shortly after Devon had collapsed. It had allowed Danziger to speak with Devon while she was in suspended animation in the freezing tube on Franklin and Elizabeths' ship.

That was it! They could adjust the gear to broadcast the unique energy signatures of the bubbles over the Dream Plane to attract the missing bubbles.

XXXXXX

The sun's rays were only just reaching out from the horizon but True had already been up for hours. It was the day of the healing and many things had to be done. True was assisting Julia and Audrey Brighton with Claire.

Audrey had managed to convince her husband Leon that she wanted to spend some time alone with her daughter away from the sterile hospital setting. Given Claire's rapidly deteriorating condition, he'd reluctantly agreed. After he'd left their cabin early that morning, she and Julia had rushed in to prepare Claire for transport.

Samuel Gibbons, another board member and a parent of a Syndrome child being healed that day, had arranged for a distraction for Leon Brighton and the other board members. The final bulldozing to create the dam for the hydroelectric plant would be completed that morning with the plant being activated later that day. Samuel had appealed to their sense of propriety, suggesting that the board members gather to witness and celebrate this historic event. He arranged for food and music. And it would be far more comfortable to gather during the early part of the day, he rationalized.

He would miss this event, calling in sick last minute.

While some members of Eden Advance were securing the meeting site, her Dad, Baines, Devon and Cameron were removing two other Syndrome children from the hospital. Wearing stolen uniforms, they were posing as hospital workers, with the pretense of moving the children to different labs for routine tests. Last night Baines had hacked into the main computer to interfere with security cameras all over New Pacifica. He'd also tweaked work schedule assignments to attempt to provide staff at critical junctures who might be more sympathetic to their cause. Or simply look the other way.

Claire was finally safely secured in the Rail. Audrey drove while Julia and True hovered near by to monitor the girl. Her breathing was loud and ragged. True's heart went out to her. It amazed her that although she was thirteen, nearly four years older than Claire, she, and other Syndrome kids, seemed more mature. Their sickness had made them older.

Early morning wasn't the best time to run such an operation. Night time would've provided the cover of darkness and at least eight hours with most of the compound asleep. Yet the Terrians didn't care about such mundane details so the healing was set for eight a.m. on the eastern edge of the settlement, an arduous trip, especially for failing Syndrome children. But it was necessary. The Terrians wouldn't come any closer to New Pacifica.

When Audrey had brought up the hypothetical idea to her husband, of Claire being healed by the Terrians, he'd vehemently objected. Although she'd struggled with it, it wasn't her nature to go behind her husband's back; she finally decided to proceed without his blessing. Peter Gibbons' and Lisa Simmon's families were fully on board. Two other Syndrome children, Vanessa McKelvey and Aaron Janson, who were also in advanced decline would be completing their party of five.

Most were unaware that Claire's father hadn't approved. True prayed no one would notice or bring it up.

When they reached the clearing on the western border of the settlement, Julia and True helped Claire out of the rover. Lisa and Peter's families were already there, along with Alonzo and other members of Eden Advance.

As they waited for the others to arrive, True scanned the area for Max. They were far from the settlement. She worried that he must've run into problems. She should've helped him nab an ATV. Then again, Max was stubborn and resourceful so he'd probably figured that out on his own. With no sign of him, she casually walked about the perimeter on the pretense of talking with various people. Finally she located him, hiding behind some large boulders. He assured her that he could see and hear what was happening and he'd appear once the healing started.

Where were the others?

What was taking them so long?

People milled about, pacing anxiously.

She worried about her father. Taking two Syndrome children out of the hospital even with both parents' permission wouldn't be easy. The fact that they weren't housed in one huge ward room as they'd been on the Stations would be helpful. Yet there were so many checkpoints where they could've run into trouble. And what might happen to her Dad if he got caught?

Finally their vehicles appeared. The children were safely transferred to the clearing. Then they waited.

And waited.

"Well?" Audrey impatiently asked.

"Do you signal them? How does it work?" Devon asked Alonzo, anxious to proceed.

"They'll come when they're ready. Their concept of time is not like ours."

They continued to wait. After several minutes of awkward small talk, the group grew quiet.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"What's the hold up?"

"The Terrians don't work the way we do. They'll come when they'll come," Alonzo stated.

"Don't they understand how frail these children are?" Vanessa's mom nervously asked.

"Uh oh," Baines mumbled under his breath, clutching an illegally purloined Mag Pro.

A Dune Rail was rapidly approaching the group. Once it stopped, an angry Colin Faulkner stormed out, with a Mag Pro in his hands. He wasn't dressed as impeccably as usual, as if he'd thrown on his clothes in a hurry. His shirt tail hung lose and the color clashed with his pants

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"What do you mean? Devon replied.

"Where is he?" He scanned the crowd. "He's here somewhere."

"Who are you talking about?" Devon asked.

"Don't act all innocent, Devon. I know you're in on this. Where's Max? Mary noticed he'd left far too early for school. Then she told me about this nonsense."

Colin marched about, searching for his son.

True's heart sank as Colin peered about the boulder.

He grabbed Max's shoulder and pulled him forward.

"Really? You had no idea."

"No. Everyone here has given their permission," Devon said.

"Right. Like I believe that." He studied the group. "I don't see Leon Brighton. I find it hard to believe that he would go for this. I outta throw you off the board."

"Claire's mother Audrey is here. It's not my decision. It's their's."

Addressing the group, Colin said, "Have you lost your minds? You can't be this desperate to consider letting these creatures touch your children. Dr. Vasquez is making progress on a medication that will extend your child's life span. It will take a little more time. Be patient. You don't have to do this. There are better options."

Before anyone could reply, five Terrians came out of the ground.

"What now, Devon? Samuel Gibbons asked, fully prepared to continue.

"Let's be rational," Colin warned.

Devon grinned. It was finally going to happen.

Ignoring Colin, parents started bringing their children closer to the Terrians.

Suddenly the Terrians bent over as if in pain and let out high pitched sounds. Like screams.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Alonzo was doubled over with his hands over his ears. "The earth is screaming!"

"What's going on?" Devon screamed. "Can we fix this, Alonzo?"

"Mom! Something's wrong!" Uly cried out.

People covered their ears, cringing from the piercing sound. Colin aimed his Mag Pro at a Terrian.

Devon dashed over and knocked his weapon aside. "What are you doing?"

"They're threatening us!" He tried to pick up the Mag Pro when Danziger grabbed it first.

"Are you insane? They're in pain! What did you do?" Devon demanded.

The Terrians descended into the ground.

"No! No!" Devon screamed. "Don't go! Don't do this! You can't go!"

Alonzo staggered to his feet then sprinted off into the distance.

"What did you do?" Devon turned to face and accuse Colin. Her emotions were broiling over. "Everything was going along fine until you came along."

"Devon," Yale cautioned, concerned by the zealous glow in her eyes.

"What're you talking about? What did _I_ do?" Colin responded.

"They were in pain!"

"How do you know that? For all I know, all that nonsense could've been a battle cry. I was trying to protect us!"

"You can't honestly believe that! They were affected far more than we were," Devon shouted. "It wasn't enough for you. You just couldn't let these few children be healed. You had to wreck it!"

Danziger and Yale closed in on Devon, concerned by her growing hysteria.

"Julia! Claire can't breathe!" Audrey screamed.

As Julia rushed over, Devon collapsed.

**TBC**

The VR program that allowed John to talk with Devon while she was in cold sleep on Franklin and Elizabeth's ship is described in my stories, "Grieving Time", "Stepping Stones" and "Boundaries".


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 9**

(True Danziger)

_After what happened with the Terrians, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel. I was disappointed that our friends hadn't been healed. That they might _never_ be healed. In fact, the trip alone had aggravated the more critical cases. Lisa was unsteady and Claire was back in the hospital, barely holding on. _

_I felt like throwing up. _

_I also felt like punching someone or something. Had the Terrians abandoned us? I'd never really thought much about them. It was Uly's thing. I was glad he was healed but I didn't see how they had that much to do with me. _

_I hadn't realized how confident I'd become that the Terrians would heal the kids. That, in a sense, they were on our side. And I didn't understand why they'd backed out. No one did._

_I rode back to the hospital assisting Julia who was frantically trying to stabilize Claire. She was in bad shape. I'd only wanted to help when I talked her into getting healed. I don't want her to die! _

_Is it my fault if she dies?_

_We only wanted to help those kids. Instead, we made things worse._

_XXXX_

"Alonzo? Julia called as she entered the cave.

She'd fought the urge to run after him that morning. His anguished screams were stuck in her head. She'd been terrified that he'd been badly injured. But her highest priority had to be protecting those highly vulnerable Syndrome children. Once they'd been safely transported back to the hospital, she'd combed the compound looking for Alonzo.

After searching frantically, she'd realized where she'd find him.

He was hunched over, seating cross legged, with his face planted against the ground.

"Are you okay?" She rushed towards him.

When he didn't move, she scanned him with her diaglove.

"What happened? I've been so worried."

His vital signs indicated he was recovering from a trauma.

Slowly, with effort, Alonzo rose to a sitting position. "It was awful. The Earth was screaming."

His face was pale and his hands trembled.

"What does it all mean?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still in pain? How would you rank it?" Julia asked.

"It was agonizing when it happened. I started feeling better once I reached the caves. It hasn't gone away completely but it's getting better."

"What's going on with the Terrians?"

"I…don't know."

"Are they okay?"

"Don't know."

He was wiped out.

"Can you come back to… the colony?" She'd been about to say home but that word didn't set right.

As selfish as it sounded, Julia needed Alonzo. Just when things were improving, their world had been turned upside down. Had they offended the Terrians beyond the point of repair? Was there no chance of healing for those children? Was the governing board going to sanction them for their actions?

Or worse?

All she knew was that right now, she was shaken and needed Alonzo. She needed him to hold her. She needed to know that he loved her and would be there for her, regardless. Unfortunately, gauging his shell shocked condition; he might not be up to it.

"I don't know." He was looking towards her but his eyes weren't focusing.

Please, I need you, she thought to herself. Please, see _me_.

Trying to be casual, she half-joked, "You have to eat, you know, keep up your strength."

When Alonzo didn't reply, she asked, "Are the Terrians mad at us?"

No one could figure out what had gone wrong. The Terrians seemed to have been in as much distress as Alonzo.

What had happened?

The fact that Alonzo had automatically turned to the Terrians for help rather than her bothered her immensely. Was his connection with them and the planet becoming even stronger? She was having trouble buying her own rhetoric that repairing the Dream Plane would fully restore Alonzo.

She studied him but he didn't acknowledge her question.

It scared her.

"Are you coming back tonight?" the tremor in her voice poorly concealed.

He didn't notice.

"I don't know."

As much as she longed for his company, she couldn't stay here. It was too much to be side by side yet feel he wasn't there.

"I love you," Julia said as she stood.

"I know."

"I'll check on you later. Bring you some food."

She'd offer to leave him some gear to keep in contact but he wouldn't use it.

XXXXXX

"This is important, Uly. Did you feel pain when the Terrians were screaming?" Julia intently questioned the boy. She'd seen him walking in the courtyard and pulled him aside to talk with him.

"Not really. I knew they were in pain. I could feel something but it didn't bother me. I could sense that something was really wrong but I don't know what it was," Uly answered.

"Have you been able to contact the Terrians?"

Maybe Uly had better luck since Alonzo was still recovering.

"Yeah. Cameron and I hiked out to the Terrian caves at North Point."

"Alonzo hasn't been able to make contact."

Uly explained, "The Terrians who were at the healing are still recovering. I visited the Terrians who have been following us since Independence. They weren't at the healing."

"Do they know what happened?"

He frowned. "They didn't put it into words."

More intently, she asked, "Did they tell you anything?"

Since Eden Advance had been instrumental in healing these Terrians, Julia would've thought they'd be more forthcoming. Especially since Uly was the link between their species.

Frustrated, the boy replied, "Not really. I keep asking when I'll learn how to travel through the earth and other neat stuff. They keep saying I'm young and I'll learn when I mature. Then they'll have lots they'll teach me. Fat lot of good that does me now."

"What did they show you?"

"It doesn't make much sense."

"What was it?"

"It was an image of a pile of dirt."

"Dirt? What does that mean?"

Uly shrugged. "I don't know."

XXXXXX

"You feeling any better?" Danziger joined Devon on their bed.

The events of the morning had badly shaken Devon. She'd been ashamed that she'd lost her composure. Pregnancy was wreaking havoc with her hormones. That had to be it. Otherwise how could she account for the fact that she'd accused Colin of deliberately sabotaging the healing and then she'd collapsed in the middle of a heated argument?

Danziger had brought her back to their unit and insisted that she rest. For once, she didn't question him. In fact, she hadn't moved from the bed for most of the day.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to think about what had happened.

"Not really." She rose to sit beside him, leaning into his chest. "I don't understand. We were so close. What happened?"

"I was just talking with Yale and Julia. They don't know either. But whatever happened to Alonzo also happened to the Terrians."

She was devastated that the healing hadn't taken place and that those Syndrome kids had been put at risk for nothing.

"Were we asking too much? Did we upset the balance of nature?"

He put a comforting arm around her. "Uly and Alonzo didn't think so."

"What happened? I've never seen anything like that."

"Julia says 'Lonz is still recovering. Uly and Cameron took an ATV out to North Point to contact his tribe."

Devon's spirits sunk lower at Danziger's reminder that there might be repercussions from the colony. That her son might have become even more of a target.

"Did he get any information?"

"Not really, just a vision of a pile of dirt."

She felt awful that she hadn't thought to ask before. "He wasn't affected like Alonzo or the Terrians, was he?"

What kind of mother was she that she wouldn't have noticed something like that? What was wrong with her? There had been a lot going on to distract her. Still, that was no excuse.

"No. He's fine."

She sighed with relief. She hadn't noticed because nothing had happened. Her mind switched back to reviewing the incident from that morning.

Sheepishly, she said, "As much as I hate to admit it, even though I accused Colin, I don't think he was behind it. He seemed just as surprised as we were. He's also not the type to resist gloating if he had been responsible."

"Isn't that the truth?" Then Danziger asked, "Could the board be working on some sort of project to deal with the Terrians? Maybe one that Colin wouldn't know about?"

"Not that I know of. Colin is Isaiah's right hand man."

"True. But weapons development might not be his area of expertise." Danziger tactfully pointed out.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"John?"

"Come in, Yale."

He somberly gestured towards John. "We need to talk."

After assessing Devon, Danziger assured him, "It's okay. Whatever it is, she'll need to know too."

Yale sighed, stepping closer to the couple. "It's not good. Claire…is no longer with us."

"Oh god." Devon buried her face against Danziger's chest. "Oh god."

"Shall I speak with Audrey?" Yale asked.

Devon knew she needed go but she couldn't find her voice. How could she face the woman? Only hours ago, there had been hope that Claire would be healed.

Danziger volunteered. "One of us needs to go. I will. Yale, can you stay with Devon?"

"Certainly."

Slowly moving away from Devon, Danziger said, "I'll take care of it. I'll be back soon. Get some rest." He squeezed her hand then rose.

After he left, Yale sat on the edge of the bed beside Devon.

"She's going to hate me," Devon mumbled, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"Why? Without the Terrians, this was inevitable."

"But we made it worse. She could've had a few days more. Maybe weeks. It's all my fault."

"Devon, this isn't like you. Audrey was fully aware of the facts. _Audrey_ made the choice. All you did was provide the opportunity. You don't control the Terrians. You never claimed you did. You did the best you could."

"I don't understand what happened. I thought the Terrians wanted to heal the children."

"Could some of the board members have found out and done something to hurt the Terrians?"

"I don't think there was enough time. Colin only found out last minute after Mary noticed Max left way too early for school. He was obsessed with finding Max. I doubt he would've had time to tell anyone else."

"True."

"Yale, I don't know what happened out there. It sounded like the Terrians were in agony."

"Were any other board members unaccounted for this morning?" Yale asked.

"I'll look into it."

"Even if they all were at the hydroelectric plant site, that doesn't mean one of them wasn't behind what was going on."

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Devon claimed, "We should've searched area more thoroughly. Maybe we could've found some clue as to who was behind this."

"Devon, people were frantic. You were there. We did the best we could. Our first priority had to be the safety of those children."

"And look where that got us." Her voice cracked. She took a deep breath. "I need to talk to Audrey. I don't hide from my problems." She'd never been one to make excuses for herself. Yet somehow she didn't have the energy to stand up.

"And you will. Not now. You're not well. You have someone else to take care of as well," Yale reminded her.

What was it? What had happened? Had the atmospheric pollution reached a critical level to trigger a toxic reaction on the Dream Plane? Was that what had happened to the Terrians? After screaming in agony for minutes, they'd descended back into the ground. Or maybe in the process of treating the crop blight the colonists had used some sort of pesticide that affected the earth and in turn, the Terrians?

The Terrians had shown dirt to Uly.

Was the planet itself opposed to the healing and punishing the Terrians?

Her head hurt.

What else had been going on today?

XXXXXX

"You idiots were going let those _things_ mess with you?"

"Morons." Another boy called.

Several older, taller boys were surrounding Peter and Max in the clearing outside of the school.

True held Uly back.

"What are you doing? We've gotta help them," Uly insisted. It was bad enough when those jerks picked on him. But to pick on his friends who had the Syndrome? Despite his slight build, he was ready to punch someone.

Tensions were high after the aborted healing and Claire's death. True and Uly had been warned by their parents to avoid any trouble for fear things might escalate dramatically.

"Yeah. But they're a lot bigger than us. Lemme see if I can find anyone." True dashed off.

"You wanted to become freaks?" a heavy-set boy taunted the two boys.

"Shut up!" Max shouted.

The boys laughed mockingly.

Uly burned to say something, edging closer to the group.

"You wanna speak like a Terrian?" Another boy began to screech unintelligibly and the others howled.

Peter scowled.

"Losers"

Uly sprang forward when a boy kicked Peter in the shins.

"Syndrome kids are such wimps."

"Oh yeah? So why are you picking on them?" a deep voice shouted over.

Gage Gibbons, Peter's older brother was standing nearby.

Normally their buddy, Riley Pritchett, served as their defender. Strong and healthy, he wasn't afraid to use his fists if necessary, even if it did get him in trouble. However, concerned by the hostile climate, his parents had insisted that he stay home today.

Nearly sixteen with broad muscular shoulders, Gage towered over the cluster of boys. Generally he stayed out of playground skirmishes, considering himself far too mature for such matters. He firmly believed that every guy had to learn to stand up for himself; that having the Syndrome wasn't an excuse for not being a man. However, since his parents had recently consented to the healing, he'd become more sympathetic. His father, anticipating trouble, had also specifically instructed him to look out for his brother, Peter.

"Don't you runts have something better to do? Get lost!" Gage shouted.

The boys scattered.

"We were handling it," Max insisted, glaring at True and Uly.

"_Right_. C'mon, let's get out of here," Gage said. "You guys wanna see the hydroelectric plant? There's an ATV over there for you two."

"I don't need that sissy stuff," Max insisted.

Gage ignored him.

Gage was inordinately proud of his father's project, coordinating the construction of the new hydroelectric planet. Even though Gage wasn't an adult, he was thrilled that he was assisting with the project, even using some of the heavy machinery. He wanted to show off his work to his youngest brother and whoever else willing to listen.

Classes had been let out early since Claire's funeral was being held later that afternoon. News (some true, some grossly exaggerated) of the aborted healing had spread like wild fire over the entire compound. Most people had responded negatively, taking out their fear and anger on members of Eden Advance (and those who had been brave enough to consider having the Terrians heal their children) by yelling insults, banging on their unit doors, and spreading malicious gossip. It had been nearly impossible to concentrate in school with all the veiled glances, furtive kicking, nasty notes, and dire whispering. Devon and John had seriously discussed keeping the kids home from school until things blew over but Uly argued that he wanted to be there for people like Peter, Max and Lisa, who had become targets.

"Anyone know if Lisa's okay?" True asked.

She hadn't seen her familiar brown pigtails at school that morning. With her delicate constitution True prayed that the events hadn't made things worse.

Max shrugged.

Peter volunteered, "Her mom kept her home. She's tired but I think she's alright."

The normally chatty group became subdued as they tramped away from the main buildings and through the woods towards the construction site, with Max and Peter riding alongside in the ATV.

"What happened yesterday?" Gage asked, directing his question to Uly.

"I don't know," Uly answered.

"It's my fault," Max said.

The others stared at him.

"I thought my mom was on my side. I really thought she was gonna let me do it. Never in a million years did I think she'd rat me out. If she hadn't told my dad then he wouldn't have interrupted the healing. Claire would've been here, beside us, healed. She would've been running now."

"I don't know," Uly thoughtfully responded. "The Terrians were in pain yesterday. I don't think that had anything to do with your dad appearing. There's something going on with the planet. I can feel it. I wish I knew more."

"Can't you just ask them?" Gage asked. "Aren't you, like, part Terrian?"

"I've tried. It's not that simple," Uly replied, annoyed.

It wasn't fair. He hadn't wanted to be in pain like Alonzo had been, but other than a tingling sensation that something was off, he hadn't experienced anything yesterday. Shouldn't the fact that he was part Terrian mean something? Shouldn't it be changing him? Shouldn't he be closer to the Terrians than Alonzo? While his Terrian brothers continually assured him of his importance to them, the only response he ever got regarding his abilities was that it wasn't yet time.

What were they waiting for?

Sensing Uly's frustration, True redirected the conversation. "It's not your fault, Max. You can't blame yourself."

Even as she said it, she couldn't believe it for herself. If she hadn't spent so much time convincing Claire, she might not have consented to the healing. She might've had weeks or even months left.

"You going to the funeral?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Uly answered.

He'd heard his mother, John and Yale discussing the ramifications of each choice. Whatever they did would be considered inappropriate. If they attended, they would stir up bad feelings, reminding everyone of their role in what had happened. And if they didn't, the same people would be offended, assuming Eden Advance didn't care about Claire's death. They couldn't win.

As they walked, Uly idly kicked some rocks. He stepped carefully to avoid mud. That was odd. There seemed to be a lot of mud and random puddles. He could've sworn that he'd been fishing in this area. Had the river dried up?

Then they noticed the large vehicles used for construction, in the distance, along with the muddy wake of their tire tracks.

"What a mess," True exclaimed. "How is that an improvement?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? We've been talking about how hydroelectric plants work in school," Gage said.

True blushed, ashamed to admit she'd been so preoccupied with the healing that she'd only given school work a cursory glance.

Gage explained, "A dam is constructed to redirect the water to allow it to move the turbines to generate electricity."

"How is that any different from the other electric plant?" True asked.

Usually not much for school, for a change, Gage was enjoying his role as the teacher. He preened. "Instead of burning fuel to turn the turbines, the water does it. No burning, no waste products. Clean energy."

True had to admit, "That's pretty good. But why all this mess?"

"Unless you can harness a natural waterfall, you have to optimize the system to allow for the best flow rate to generate maximum power."

Passing the construction vehicles, they caught their first glimpse of the dam.

It was taller than the TransRover and nearly as wide. While some gray concrete blocks had been used to reinforce the base, overall it resembled a huge pile of dirt.

"It looks more impressive from the other side." Gage assured them.

Looking at the dam, Uly put the pieces together.

"Do you know when the dam was officially completed yesterday morning?" Uly asked.

Gage answered, "About eight thirty."

When the Terrians had started screaming.

XXXXXX

Even though New Pacifica was a young colony, it had its share of funerals. Most of the losses were Syndrome children or victims of accidents. Services tended to be brief, private affairs, customized to each family's religious beliefs. They were held in a small clearing near the cemetery northeast of the settlement. The area was not nearly large enough to accommodate the masses of people assembling for Claire Brighton's funeral.

Devon and Danziger joined hands, interlacing their fingers as they approached the crowd. Anticipating an ugly reaction from the crowd, they'd decided to leave Uly and True at home with Yale, hoping it might be safer for them. It wasn't a matter ofif something was going to happen it was more a matter of when.

They noticed Julia, Baines and Walman and started to walk towards them.

Isaiah Ford intercepted their path.

"I ought to have you arrested," he said, with clenched teeth.

"What?" Devon replied.

"How dare you manipulate those people into believing that their children might be healed. Have you no shame? Taking advantage of vulnerable Syndrome children parents. Look at the consequences of such foolishness. Look what you've done."

His stern voice carried readily. The surrounding crowd grew silent, straining to listen to their leader.

"At the very least, I should remove you from the governing board."

Devon still wasn't feeling well but she wasn't about to present a weak front.

"All we did was give them information. We gave them a choice. A chance to be healed. I'm as upset as everyone else that it didn't work out but I didn't do anything those parents didn't consent to."

Isaiah scoffed. "What about Leon?"

Crazed with grief and anger, Leon Brighton had finally made his way over, staggering through the throng. "You…you murderer! You killed my little girl! You might as well have put a gun to her head!"

Devon hated to drag Audrey into this, given her timid disposition, but she had no choice. Although it was stretching the truth, Devon clung to it. "Your wife gave her full consent. I assumed you were on board with it."

"A likely story," Isaiah claimed.

"It's true," a woman's voice stated.

Everyone looked about to determine who had spoken. With a tear stained face, Audrey made her way towards her husband. As usual, her face lacked makeup. She was clad in a black dress that she must have borrowed from a friend for it hung on her slender figure

Speaking more forcefully than any one had ever heard from her, she stated, "All Devon did was give me information. She didn't force me to do anything. Imade the decision without you. And I'd do it again."

Leon's expression crumbled. It had been far easier to blame Eden Advance than his beloved, mild mannered wife. He couldn't believe it.

Crushed, he replied, "No, that's not true. You don't know what you're saying. This isn't like you. You're distraught. You're not making any sense!"

"I did it!" Audrey shouted.

Devon was astounded by the woman's boldness. But it proved what she'd always suspected. That even the meekest of women could become a lion when it came to the well-being of her child.

More composed, Audrey turned to face the crowd. "Thank you all for coming. It's greatly appreciated. But my husband and I want to bury our daughter. Alone."

People started to murmur and disperse.

Isaiah warned, "Don't think you're off the hook, Adair. I'm calling an emergency board meeting first thing tomorrow to discuss this situation."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 10**

"Yeah! No school!" True cried.

Yale assured her. "We'll work on your lessons here." He sat at the table beside she and Uly.

She groaned. "Oh brother. What about our work assignments? I'm supposed to be serving lunch at the mess hall."

"It's better to remain inside our unit today," Yale explained.

"What do you mean?" Uly asked.

"There have been several…incidents."

"Like 'murderer' painted on the door of our unit," Uly stated.

Danziger was in the hallway, cleaning up.

"What else, Yale?" True asked, nervously. Sensing he was holding back, she added, "C'mon, we're not babies anymore. What else has happened? It must be bad if you're keeping us out of school and away from our work shifts."

Reluctantly, Yale explained, "Baines and Walman were ambushed on their way to their work assignment early this morning."

Growing pale, True asked, "Are they okay?"

"I believe so. But they're badly bruised. Walman broke his arm."

Yale neglected to mention that Magus and Denner's unit had been broken into during the early morning hours while the women had been sleeping. What little furniture they possessed had been destroyed and the vandals had dumped heaps of garbage into the main living area.

Most members of Eden Advance and those who had chosen to participate in the healing were clustering together in small groups for safety.

"When is this gonna stop?" True asked.

Baines entered their unit. One side of his face was badly swollen. A jagged open cut lined his cheek. He limped as he walked. Walman followed close behind him. Walman's lip was puffy, his left eye was a dark shade of purple, and his right arm was in a sling.

"Can you guys keep an eye on Walman?"

"Yes. Is it safe yet?" Yale asked.

"Nothing's safe today," Baines grimly replied.

"What's with Walman's gear?" Uly asked, noticing the set on his head was a little different with a side attachment.

"It acts as an interface between the Dream Plane and here. Danziger and I figured it out a few days ago. We're trying to capture the pieces of Walman that are missing," Baines explained.

"Really?" True asked.

"Intriguing," Yale considered. "How exactly does that work?"

"You'd have to ask the doc for the details. I just know if those bubbles are nearby, they can use this intercept to re-join Walman."

"Cool," Uly said.

"Any changes?" Yale asked.

"No. But Julia said it would be a long, slow process. Those bubbles could be floating around anywhere on the planet. But it sure doesn't hurt to try."

"True."

Danziger entered, putting aside a bucket filled with water and dirty rags. "You ready?" he asked Baines.

"Yeah."

Assuming they were about to illegally obtain weapons, Yale offered, "Can I help?"

"Thanks but I'd feel better knowing you're with the kids," Danziger replied. "You two listen to Yale and don't set a foot outside of this unit."

The kids agreed.

Taking Yale aside by the doorway and lowering his voice, he added, "Make sure Devon doesn't go to that board meeting until I get back. Under no circumstances do I want her going alone. We're gonna be prepared in case they try anything funny."

"You know she won't let you attend the meeting," Yale advised.

"Tell me something I don't know. I just wanna make sure she leaves it in one piece. They're not chasing us out of here with our tail between our legs. We've put far too much into New Pacifica to give up without a fight."

XXXXXX

"You're kidding?" Alonzo asked as he bit into an apple.

"I wish I was," Julia replied. They were seated on the floor of the Terrian cave. Lately the two of them had spent more time together there than in their unit at the colony.

When Julia had asked for a bowl of oatmeal at the Mess hall this morning, the cafeteria worker deliberately spit into it. People witnessing it had cheered.

As they ate, she studied him. His color had improved, he seemed more alert and his eyes were more focused - an encouraging sign. Julia was pleased that he'd also embraced her when she'd arrived and had been more attentive.

Yet it had been two days since the incident and he still hadn't returned to New Pacifica. Why was he staying away? Was he afraid the pain would occur again? Or had he just been resting up in the caves to restore his strength?

The fact that he seemed more like himself allayed some of her fears.

"Anything new from the Terrians?"

"No. But…this is gonna sound weird…"

"After polar opposite spiders, I don't see how you can top that," she joked.

He grinned.

"When I'm here, in these caves, I feel like I'm relating to the planet itself."

She ignored the prickle of fear that ran through her.

More intently, she replied, "Really? Does it talk to you?"

"Not in words but I get these sensations."

"What is it telling you?"

"Whatever happened has damaged this area. It's a deal breaker."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming whatever has been altered served a vital purpose – like those red vined areas we encountered that recycled life energy. It's something so important that if it's not fixed, the consequences could be disastrous."

Confused, she asked, "Why aren't the Terrians talking to you? They dreamed with Uly."

"Maybe they're still recovering from the shock. It was worse for them than it was for me. The Terrians from Independence Colony favor those caves that are much further north. They must not have been as affected due to the distance. What did they say?"

"Not much. They just showed him a vision of a pile of dirt. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No. Not really. But I'll keep trying. I'll see if I can get some answers."

Julia wondered, "I don't understand. The plant waste damaging the Dream Plane has been on-going for over a year now. What triggered such a drastic response? Why now? Maybe the level of pollutants got so high they triggered that response?"

"I don't know."

"Alonzo, I know you want to get more information from the Terrians but we really could use you back at the colony. Crazy things are happening and we need your help." She swallowed her pride and added, "I need you."

He leaned forward to draw her against him into an embrace. Holding her close, he said, "I need you too. I don't even want to think about something happening to you."

Julia allowed herself to relax in his arms.

"Devon's meeting with the board today."

"What do you think they're going to do?" he asked.

"I have no idea. They might kick her off. Yale thinks they might put her in jail to make an example of her."

"They can't do that. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Isaiah Ford and the board are the law at New Pacifica. They can do whatever they want."

Alonzo released his hold of her. "Then we'd better go help them."

XXXXX

"This situation is intolerable! Units vandalized – stuffed with garbage or painted with graffiti. People assaulted. Cafeteria workers spitting into food. What are you doing about it?" Devon demanded.

Isaiah Ford's lips twisted in amusement that Devon of all people had come into the board meeting on the offensive.

"And whose fault is all this? You're the ones who didn't follow the rules."

Devon huffed impatiently. "How many times do I have to tell you that everyone who participated in the healing came of their own accord? I didn't force anyone to do anything.

"You need to get your sheriff's department in order."

Devon was fully aware that complaints from any member of Eden Advance or those who participated in the healing were being willfully ignored.

"People are scared. They're not showing up for their work shifts. People who don't even care about the healing are afraid of being caught in the crossfire."

"She has a point," Guy Macket nervously stammered, pushing his thinning hair back with his hand. "With the crop situation, we're already on shaky ground. We've got to get people back on their jobs - soon."

"What would you suggest?" Isaiah asked the group seated about the table. As usual, he stood apart from the group to oversee the discussion.

"How about locking Adair up in the holding cell?" Colin Faulkner stated, his brown eyes gleaming with fury. "That would certainly make a statement."

Devon swallowed nervously. Things could go south here, fast. Although they appeared to be a civilized society, in a frontier town like New Pacifica, lengthy trials, appeals and sophisticated attorneys didn't exist. Justice would be enforced by the board or the majority. It would be swift and it could be brutal.

Suddenly she was thankful that John had the foresight to insist upon escorting her and that they'd taken the liberty of procuring arms.

Yet she wasn't about to let them know she was afraid.

"You don't have a leg to stand on. I offered to help people who wanted it. They came to me!"

"She's right," Samuel Gibbons, who had chosen to participate in the healing, emphatically stated. "She didn't force anyone to do anything."

"What about Max?" Colin interrupted. "You tried to talk Mary into it."

Devon insisted, "Like I keep saying, all I did was give her information. I had no idea he was at the healing. Max even told you that. I didn't force anyone into it.

"Besides you've got a worse situation."

"Yeah, if people don't get back to work-," Guy prattled.

Annoyed, Isaiah replied, "Calm down, Guy. I'll make an announcement at a town meeting - today. I'll reassure everyone that the colony is back on track and that Dr. Vasquez is working hard on new medications to help the Syndrome kids. It won't be an issue.

"But, I'm curious. Devon, what is this 'problem' you so dramatically referred to?"

His sarcastic tone irritated the hell out of her. "The reason the Terrians left the healing screaming."

"You're the only one who cares about that, Devon," Greg Harkens stated.

"We have to find a new site for the hydroelectric plant," Devon stated.

Board members exchanged perplexed glances.

"What? Where's this coming from?" Greg asked

"It's a distraction," Isaiah assured him.

"No! It's not. I found out what happened. Why the Terrians were screaming and why they didn't heal the children."

"This ought to be good," Colin said. "Especially since at one point you were blaming me."

Undeterred, Devon continued, "The hydroelectric plant. When the last of the dirt was transferred, completely cutting off the water flow for the river– that's what caused pain for the Terrians. We've cut off a critical resource. "

Greg barely stifled a laugh. "And you know this…"

"They told my son."

"Oh, those were their exact words?" Isaiah asked, with contempt.

"Of course not! You know how it works. I've told you this time and time again," Devon protested.

Isaiah asked, "So what are we supposed to do? Wasn't this new plant supposed to appease the natives? No more pollution to damage their so-called Dream Plane?"

"Pick another site. One that isn't as critical for the Terrians," Devon insisted.

"We picked that site for a reason. It suited our purposes best. We have limited manpower and resources. I don't think you understand that we are nearing a crisis situation. Our electrical plant is taxed and being pushed beyond its limits. We're already having an unacceptable number of brown outs. If this situation isn't remedied soon, it's likely to fail. Once the hydroelectric plant is fully operational, which should be within a day or so, we can avoid that scenario.

"We need that second power plant now. There's no way in hell I can justify an abuse of resources for such a feeble excuse."

"The consequences could be fatal!" Devon cried.

"You're sounding like the boy who cried wolf here. You keep saying this about the air pollution from the first power plant and absolutely nothing has happened," Greg pointed out.

"You don't think the crop blight is related?" Devon said.

"Nice try but that doesn't fit your time table. The water flow was cut off a few weeks after the blight occurred," Colin explained.

"Don't you think the dam building process would affect it?" Devon asked.

Greg dismissed her concerns. "C'mon, there's an underground water supply. And rain certainly isn't a problem. Rebecca has assured us that water isn't the issue with the crops."

"But we've seen this repeatedly. Don't you understand? This planet acts like a bodily system. We've seen it with tunnels for mass transit, areas for energy reclamation. If we interfere with its function, we're the ones who are going to be hurt," Devon stated.

"I don't see anything happening now," Colin stated.

"Me neither" Greg sneered.

"Believe me, it might not be fast. Those people at Independence colony had nearly ten years before they went insane. Yale can show you the gear recordings. They're not pretty," Devon warned.

Isaiah spoke, "Here's a thought. Maybe instead of invoking mystical solutions, we could address these issues with science and actually solve them?"

"It's not that simple!" Devon objected.

"Yes is it!"

"You don't understand. The well-being and the planet and the Terrians is linked," Devon insisted, meeting eyes with Isaiah.

"You keep telling us that. Where's your proof?"

"We've had enough of this." Isaiah spoke with finality. While he was impressed by the audacity of Devon's elaborate diversion, he was ready to move on.

"We have some decisions to make to restore order to this colony. Suggestions?"

Grinning broadly, Colin stated, "I vote we remove Devon Adair from the governing board."

Several voices chimed, "Second it."

Her mouth opened in dismay. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Devon objected.

"Even you know that's not the crux of the issue. This Terrian business is trouble and people perceive you as the ring leader. We need to allay their fears. To show them we understand and are doing our best to help them. We need to have the people of this colony feeling safe and doing their jobs," Isaiah said.

Devon snorted.

"Other suggestions?" Isaiah's tone was practically light-hearted.

"I vote that everyone who participated in the healing serve three weeks in jail, and also receive extra work assignments." Guy Macket had gotten caught up in the spirit pervading the board.

Impressed, Isaiah responded, "Nice. But a bit excessive. Jailing innocent Syndrome kids doesn't look good. Their parents were vulnerable and thus were manipulated. They committed no crime. They've learned their lesson." He eyed Samuel Gibbons who had chosen to participate in the healing. "I think a few extra work shifts for members of Eden Advance and having their illustrious leader in jail will be more than sufficient."

"You've got to be kidding," Devon said.

Isaiah grinned slyly, knowing how to manipulate her. "Think about it, Devon. What's most important here? Re-establishing order. Think of all the jobs that have to be done every day to survive here. Think of those Syndrome kids that need to be taken care of. Can we afford for the crops to be neglected for even a single day?

"You know I'm right."

Devon fumed. "I'm only serving three days. And I'm not apologizing to anyone. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I can live with that. Colin, can you escort Devon to the brig?"

Colin Faulkner eagerly rose to perform his duty.

"I'm only doing this to get this colony back in order," Devon insisted.

As Colin and Isaiah flanked her to accompany her out of the room, she realized that John and the others were waiting outside. She prayed they wouldn't jump the gun and take matters into their own hands as she was escorted to jail at the opposite side of the building. While no one in Eden Advance had committed a crime with the healing, taking weapons from the communal arsenal was considered a criminal offense.

XXXX

"What do you think you're doing?" Danziger asked as Colin and Isaiah marched by, flanking Devon.

Worried he would produce a concealed weapon, Devon cried, "No, John! It's okay."

"She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Trust me, John. Please. This is what's best for the colony. I'll be fine."

She held his gaze. She could tell he was worried and frustrated. His protective instincts ran high especially since she was carrying his child. His natural impulse would be to shoot first and ask questions later.

"John, it's only three days. I'll be fine. Trust me."

She implored him with her eyes to believe her, to not make this explosive situation even worse.

Reluctantly, he stood aside. "If one hair on her head is damaged, I will hold you personally responsible," John growled, staring directly at Isaiah. The burly mechanic was several inches taller and out-weighed him by at least thirty pounds.

The normally composed and cocky Isaiah Ford barely suppressed a shudder.

**TBC**

What happened to Morgan and Walman and the bubbles are described in my story, "The Road Not Chosen".

Eden Advance's experiences at Independence Colony are described in my story, "Stepping Stones".


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **If you're reading, I'd love to hear from you!

**Chapter 11**

(True Danziger)

_It's not fair! _

_We didn't do anything wrong yet they're punishing us with extra work shifts for the next month. And Devon's been kicked off the board and put in jail? That's not right! Why are they singling her out? And why did she go willingly? Dad's so mad he's ready to fly off the handle over any little thing. Why doesn't he just break her out? Why is he letting these people walk all over us? That's not like him. _

_I don't understand._

_I suppose you could say that things have gone back to normal. People are working their shifts and no one's getting beaten up. The nasty comments and other more subtle abuse continue. Like I said, nothing new there. _

_I hope my Dad and the others can figure out how to fix things with the Terrians so they'll heal the kids. _

_Lisa's officially in decline._

XXXXXX

"This is ridiculous!" Danziger complained. He was pacing outside the small holding area that served as the jail for New Pacifica. The small annex building also housed the main computer and communication hub as well as Isaiah Ford's official office and the board meeting room.

Devon stood in a thirteen by thirteen foot area, cordoned off by an invisible force field which extended from floor to ceiling. The accommodations in the dimly illuminated cell were sparse and unattractive with a bench attached to the wall that served as a bed, along with a toilet and sink.

"You think I like it?" Devon hissed, equally annoyed.

Both spoke in low voices so their conversation wouldn't be overheard by the guard who stood just outside the room.

"We can break you out of here."

"Stop talking like that!"

She stepped closer to the force field and started to reach for his hand. As her fingertips skimmed the field, a shock went through her and she abruptly pulled back.

"Careful!"

Devon took a breath, trying to calm down. "Look, John, I know you mean well. This isn't easy for me either. But it's the only way we can keep order."

"I don't give a damn about that," Danziger muttered.

"Yes you do," she insisted.

Danziger stared at her.

"If the colony is in chaos, nothing will get done. You don't want to harm all those families who had nothing to do with this mess. That's not the kind of man you are."

More steadily, he replied, "It's still not right. You didn't do anything wrong. _ We_ didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't you think I know that? It's only one more day."

Losing steam, he said, "How could you let them beat us?"

"Maybe we've lost this battle but certainly not the war. We've worked far too hard for this colony to give up. But John, you've got to keep looking at the bigger picture. If the colony goes under, we all lose."

Sensing he was finally understanding her point, she asked, "Any news from Alonzo or Uly about the Terrians?"

"Nothing. 'Lonz is having more trouble than usual concentrating at New Pacifica. Yesterday he and Uly went back to the caves to try to reach the local tribe. No luck there. Uly's hiking out to North Point again to contact the Independence tribe." Gauging her concerned expression, he added, "Cameron's going with him. I wasn't about to send him on a half day trip all alone."

"Good. We've got to fix things with the Terrians," Devon insisted. "That's our highest priority."

He surprised her when he responded, "I know."

If their son, Paul, was born with the Syndrome, his options would be severely limited. Without the Terrians' intervention, he would be condemned to a brief life.

"If there are any problems with your release tomorrow, all bets are off. I will personally remove each and every obstacle that blocks my way."

As much as she hated to admit it, sometimes she liked it when John became aggressive and overly protective.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Devon sensed that John might even enjoy such a challenge.

XXXXX

"Looks like the Terrians didn't follow through. _Again_."

Julia looked up from the medical chart on her clipboard to see Bess standing in the hospital hallway. She ignored the barb.

"It's complicated."

"Sure it is. After all, they managed to heal Uly and Devon. Guess those kids just weren't _special_ enough." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and bitterness.

Julia knew better than to engage Bess on that so she changed the subject. "Sorry to hear the Jamestown departure has been postponed."

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

Bess had been disappointed by Isaiah Ford's announcement at the emergency town meeting. While she supposed it made sense that the leaders of New Pacifica colony wanted to focus all of their resources on the crop situation, she was itching to move on to start a new life with her growing family at the Stations.

Julia sighed. Talking with Bess was like negotiating a mine field. No matter where you stepped, you stirred up trouble.

"Have you thought more about what I told you about using gear to re-integrate Morgan?"

It took a minute for Bess to remember what Julia was talking about. She'd thought the young doctor had been exaggerating about finding some cure for Morgan so she would say favorable things about the Terrians and convince others to consider being healed.

"Oh, that. How's that going?

Bess hadn't given it a second thought. Even if Julia had been telling the truth, it had sounded highly experimental.

"Baines and Danziger have managed to adapt a gear set to serve as an interface between this dimension and the Dream Plane. Walman has been wearing his modified gear set for over a week now. They've made one for Morgan too. Can I bring it by for you?"

"Why?" Bess couldn't help but be suspicious.

"It could help."

"Is it working?" She tried to ignore the flash of hope that surged within her.

"It's too early to tell. The interface only helps bubbles re-join that are in close proximity to Walman. His unique energy bubbles are floating all over the planet. It could take a while."

"That's what I thought," Bess softly responded.

"Please, let me bring by the modified gear for him. It couldn't hurt."

It saddened Bess to think about it. Her hopes had been raised falsely so many times it was too painful to consider taking on one more crazy treatment.

Then again, if it could help, what was the harm?

"I'll think about it."

XXXX

"I can't feel them," Alonzo said, sitting cross legged on the floor of the Terrian cave.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

Ever since the dam had been completed, Alonzo had been spending even more time in these chambers than at New Pacifica colony.

"The Terrians. Since I've been spending time mediating in these chambers I've been able to sense their presence. I'm not feeling anything now. Something's really wrong."

"Do you think they might've sustained long term damage from the dam cutting off the water flow?" Julia asked.

"Could be."

"We've got to find out if they've been injured. If they need our help." Examining him more closely, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Although Alonzo had returned to New Pacifica to help out, it had been a brief sojourn. He'd returned to the caves as soon as he could.

"Better, now that I'm here."

That familiar queasy feeling arose in Julia's stomach. Yet with all that was going on with the colony and the Terrians, she didn't have the luxury to dwell upon her own fears.

"Has the Dream Plane become more damaged or can you tell? Did you sense anything different while you were at New Pacifica?"

"I wasn't in pain. But the interference is definitely worse than before all this happened."

While his growing connection to the Terrians and Dream Plane concerned her, at least she finally had a tentative explanation as to why Uly wasn't as affected. By communing with the planet over the past weeks, Alonzo had opened himself up to new forces, making him more vulnerable to factors affecting the planet and the Terrains.

"What about your connection with the planet?"

"Something's wrong. That's all I'm getting. Something's been badly damaged."

Julia bit her lower lip. "Let's hope Uly gets more information from the other tribe. They're farther away so maybe they weren't as badly affected as this local group. Maybe they could even help out this tribe or let us know how to assist them."

She rose, anxious to return to New Pacifica. Her heart sank when she realized that Alonzo remained seated on the ground. Whether he admitted it or not, he no longer felt comfortable at the colony.

Rather than fighting it, Julia replied, "I'll come back when I get more information."

She'd pack some food and maybe bring him a sleeping bag. While she wouldn't mind spending the night with him in the caves, somehow it felt as if she might be intruding. She leaned towards him to sadly kiss him goodbye.

As Julia stepped out of the caves, it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness of the sunlight. At least Devon was going to be released from jail tomorrow so they could meet as a group. It would be good to hear everyone's ideas and try to formulate a plan. They'd have to figure out a secret meeting place. Since the aborted healing, it had been difficult to gather in groups larger than three people without attracting unwelcome attention.

She stopped as she reached a field of corn. Several days ago, it had a few brown plants but on the whole, the stalks had been green, tall and loaded with ears of corn.

Today more than a third of the stalks had shriveled up and died.

XXXXXXX

"What are we doing sitting around? Let's get Devon out of there. She didn't do anything wrong," Baines exclaimed to Danziger and Yale, who were seated about the table in his unit.

"She doesn't want us to," Danziger muttered, sick of the subject.

Incredulously, Baines responded, "And you think that's best?"

Reluctantly Danziger had to admit, "Yeah. If this place goes to hell, we all go with it. I hate it but there it is." He looked impatiently towards the door of the unit. "Where's Alonzo? I thought he was coming back after he made contact."

"Has he heard anything from the Terrians?" Yale asked.

"Not yesterday. At least we outta be getting more information from Uly when he returns from North Point."

Neither Uly nor Alonzo could discern if the Dream Plane had been further damaged or if the current problem was with the Terrians themselves.

"How can we fix this? What options do we have?" Yale asked.

"They won't move the plant," Danziger stated. "Devon gave them all the facts but they won't go for it."

"Can't we blow it up?" Baines asked.

"Huh?" Danziger wondered why he hadn't come up with the idea himself. Was his relationship with Devon was making him soft?

Baines continued, "Destroy the dam. Why not? If holding the water back has damaged the area that badly, then restoring it should fix it."

"It's logical," Yale said.

"We could sneak into the armory and obtain some plastic explosives. The Terrians would be happy and we'd just find another site to rebuild the hydroelectric plant," Baines said.

"It's not gonna work," Danziger replied, rising then starting to pace about the room. As appealing as it sounded to destroy the dam (and to slug each and every member of the board), there was much more at stake as Devon had reminded him.

"What have we got to lose?"

"A lot. We saw what less than a day of people working did. Meals weren't prepared. Computer issues came up which weren't dealt with and nearly caused a black out. If those crops aren't taken care of, we don't eat."

"They could switch the current plant to austerity – just vital stuff like the hospital. We'd be covered. It hasn't even been operating that long. I could sneak into the computer area and re-route it. It would be a breeze," Baines insisted.

Danziger considered it. "It's tempting. But it'd be like cutting off a foot. The current plant is already overtaxed. Materials are limited. Having another prolonged delay before a new plant could be built and produce additional power would cause huge problems for the colony. We'd be getting rid of one problem but causing another. And blowing up the dam wouldn't necessarily help our relationship with the colony."

"So what do we do?" Baines asked.

Danziger shook his head.

"I don't understand why they don't listen to reason," Yale said. "We've offered to show them the tapes from Independence where people were dying. The board members are intelligent beings. Why are they being so blind?"

"They don't want to see," Danziger responded.

"If they keep doing things like this, we could be endangering our own relationship with the Terrians." Yale pointed out.

He was reluctant to suggest it. "Do you think we need to use force?" Danziger was never one to shy away from what needed to be done. Even as the words left his mouth, he realized there would be the same problems. The Terrians might be appeased but the colony would be without sufficient power and still left in desperate straits.

"Nothing good can come from that type of approach," Yale said.

Danziger sighed as he thought. He glanced towards the door of the unit, anxious to hear from Alonzo. They could use his insight.

XXXXXXXX

True carefully peered around the corner then dashed down the hallway. They'd increased hospital security but she was bound and determined to see her friend.

"Hey, Lisa." True spoke in a whisper as she came closer to her hospital bed. She was sickened to see that her friend was hooked up to a respirator. "How are you?"

"Hey, True. I'm…" It took too much effort to put on a false front. "I'm not doing so hot."

"I'm sorry." True stammered, not sure what to say. It wasn't fair. Why was it happening so much faster for Lisa than it had for Claire or some of the other Syndrome kids?

"Hey, you're supposed to be cheering me up," Lisa said. "How are things at school?"

"About the same. Now they pick on Peter and Max too."

Always the optimist, Lisa asked, "When can we try again?"

True swallowed. "I'm not sure. I…don't know if we can. Alonzo hasn't been able to reach them. We're a little worried they were hurt."

"Can't Uly talk to his tribe?"

True was impressed that she remembered that detail. "He's trying."

"Let me know what happens."

True panicked as a person approached. She was in enough trouble as it was and she didn't want to make things worse. She became flustered as she realized it was Lisa's mother. Expecting a deserved tongue lashing, she lowered her head and murmured, "I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"It wasn't your fault, True," the woman replied as she pulled up a stool and sat beside her.

True stared, wondering if she was hearing correctly. Vanessa and Aaron's parents had shot her angry looks when she'd seen them in the mess hall yesterday. Why would Lisa's mother feel differently?

"If there's anything I can do to help fix the situation with the Terrians, let me know."

XXXXXX

As Uly hiked with Cameron through a field dotted with tiny blue wild flowers, he wondered why the tribe of Terrians from Independence colony who had followed Eden Advance across the continent hadn't joined the group that resided closer to New Pacifica on the eastern flank. It didn't seem like there was any animosity between the two tribes. He wondered what bound certain Terrians together to form a tribe in the first place. Maybe they'd selected this area to have their own space? But that didn't make any sense either. Terrians didn't believe in the concept of ownership. Perhaps it was more a matter of respecting boundaries. One of these days he'd find out.

It annoyed him that Danziger had insisted that he needed to be accompanied on trips to the northern territory. He would've expected as much from his mother but Danziger? He was the 'cool' parent. Sure, it took a while to get there. But at eleven years old, he was a responsible kid. He could handle it. At least Cameron was decent company, not constantly yammering like True would. What was it about girls?

Uly wasn't sure what was going on at New Pacifica with the local Terrians. Over the past few days he had a growing sense of unease but that could also be due to his mother's arrest and the thinly concealed tension within the colony. It was difficult for him to distinguish between all these.

Yesterday he'd gone with Alonzo to the local tribe's caverns to attempt to contact them. Neither was successful. In fact, while they could rarely access the Dream Plane from New Pacifica colony, they were astonished to discover that access from the caves was no longer possible.

Finally, he caught sight of the cavern entrance and raced towards it.

"You gonna be okay in there?" Cameron shouted.

"I'll be fine!" Uly shouted. "I'll be back in a while." He was relieved Cameron was going to give him some privacy.

He raced through the familiar labyrinth of tunnels. He had visited this tribe several times. Upon reaching a larger chamber he was greeted by several Terrians who trilled in response. Last summer this group had a distinctly different appearance from their brothers. Their newly regenerated skin, damaged by exposure to nuclear waste, had been bright pink rather than earth-colored. Time had caused the gradual darkening and roughening of their skin so they currently more closely resembled their relatives.

Uly trilled then crouched to communicate with them on the Dream Plane which was always the most effective mode of communication. He was relieved when he made the transition almost immediately. His surroundings looked similar to those in his realm yet the colors always seemed warmer, brighter. It was especially noticeable when he was outside of the caves. Plants appeared to be glowing and lusher than usual and in far more vibrant colors than those ordinarily seen in nature. There also almost appeared to be a warm glow surrounding everything. It felt magical to him.

He'd been surprised yesterday when he'd learned that the Dream Plane didn't appear that way to Alonzo. Uly hoped the difference was due to the changes in his DNA that made him part Terrian.

"I need to know what's happening at New Pacifica."

_damaged_

"The dam has affected something. We just don't know what. Or how. Is it the Dream Plane? Or something else?"

When they didn't respond, he considered how to rephrase his question. Vocabulary (actually, language in general) was always a challenge when dealing with the Terrians. Images tended to work better than words. A few days ago they'd been able to show him the dam.

"Can you show me?"

_broken_

If the Dream Plane surrounding New Pacifica had been damaged beyond repair, it was possible that both the local tribe and this group would be unable to access it. Uly suspected this might be the case but he wanted more concrete evidence. He wanted to see it for himself.

"Have you tried going there?"

_danger_

Uly sensed they'd been afraid to try. Most likely their sense of self-preservation prevented them.

"It might work - you're healthy. Your brothers aren't. I'll go with you. Maybe since I'm part Terrian, we can help each other. I get that you're scared of getting hurt. We don't have to stay long. I just wanna see what's going on."

The Terrians conferred then one grasped Uly's hand.

Immediately their surrounding blurred. They were in the main courtyard at the colony. The enormous dormitories and Mess Hall were at one end. The smaller school building and administration outpost resided at the other end, along with the hospital. Uly was shocked by how it appeared to him. The buildings themselves hadn't changed. It was the colors that he was seeing on the Dream Plane. Rather than the lush enhancement he'd always seen, the buildings appeared in dull, sepia tones. Flat. No glimmer whatsoever. And this effect wasn't limited to man-made materials. Nearby trees and bushes had a similar lackluster appearance. It made his skin crawl.

"I see."

His surroundings quickly faded and they reappeared in the woods near the dry river bed close to the dam.

Uly gasped.

The ground, which appeared normal in his realm, was black and as dead as volcanic ash. The lifeless area extended for several yards. Plants within the zone were equally lifeless in coloring while those bordering it appeared sickly - fragile and grey.

Half-afraid to ask, Uly said, "Where are the Terrians?"

_gone_

**TBC**

The Terrians from Independence Colony are described in my story, "Stepping Stones".


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here it is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 12**

Devon tossed and turned. After three nights in a jail cell, she'd thought the comfort of her own bed would've been more than ample for a good night's rest. Uly's news that the local Terrians had left was keeping her awake.

She kept replaying the options over and over in her mind and reaching the same horrifying conclusion.

It was breaking her heart. But it would have to be done.

They'd discuss it to death tomorrow with the entire Eden Advance gang, assembled in the Terrian caves where no colony folk would dare to intrude. Perhaps they'd come up with a viable alternative. As much as she wished for it, it was highly doubtful.

Earlier John had accused her of being melodramatic.

But it seemed to be the only option.

XXXXXX

Voices filled the cave that was crowded with all of the members of Eden Advance, with the exception of Bess and Morgan Martin. It had been a challenge to find a chamber large enough to fit everyone. Multiple luma lamps provided ample lighting.

Danziger called the group to order with a shout. "Hey! You all know why we're here. The dam has badly damaged the Dream Plane. Uly says the Terrians have left."

"Alonzo's been saying pollution from the power plant has been interfering with the Dream Plane for over a year and they haven't done anything. I get that they don't like it but I don't really see them doing anything that drastic," Baines stated.

"They've already left," Uly insisted.

"How can you be so sure?" Cameron asked.

"I can feel it," Alonzo said.

Baines wasn't fully convinced. "Okay, so assuming the Terrians have left, can't we work around it? Can't we bring the Syndrome kids to North Point and see if those Terrians will do the healing?"

"Why would they want to heal our children if we've destroyed critical areas of their planet? Why would they want to have anything to do with us? It might already be too late," Devon sadly stated, dark circles rimming her eyes.

"Baines, you're missing a more important point," Julia stated. "There's something critical going on here. Remember, this planet is a living organism. Whatever affects it, affects the Terrians. We've seen it. The nuclear waste at Independence damaged the Dream Plane and the Terrians."

"But they didn't leave Independence," Cameron pointed out.

"They couldn't," Julia insisted. "Their ability to travel through the earth had been damaged along with their ability to derive proper nutrition. They were trapped in those caverns."

Devon impatiently interjected, "Councilman Reilly told Julia if they remove the Terrians, the planet starts to die."

"You believe him?" Baines asked. "We don't even know if he was a real person or just some image created by Eve to manipulate us."

"There are excerpts of these experiments performed by Dr. Elizabeth Bennet on the gear logs from Independence colony," Yale stated.

"The crops are dying," Julia said.

"Didn't that start before the dam was even completed? Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble. I'm just trying to understand what we're dealing with. We may be over-reacting here," Baines explained.

"The plant situation is getting worse. Did you see the corn field near the mouth of this cave?" Julia asked. "And even if nothing appears to be happening short term, we've seen the results of contamination at Independence Colony. When the planet is stressed, it fights back. Not in a quick fashion – but those results were just as deadly."

"I saw the damage on the Dream Plane," Uly claimed.

"How?"

"The Independence Terrians helped me out. We did it together. We couldn't stay long. It was awful. It was black and...dead." He shivered, remembering the image.

"Can't we try to fix it? Baines replied.

Up to this point, Danziger had been quiet, fully aware of the facts, having dwelled upon them most of the night. He'd dismissed their dam demolition plan, having thought of a better variation. "Why don't we convince the board to build a new hydroelectric plant?" Anticipating Devon's objection, he added, "We could make it the highest priority, given the power situation. Everyone would work on it. We'd have twenty-four hour shifts. That's gotta help."

Yale considered it. "While the idea has merit, even working at an accelerated pace it would still take weeks to complete a new plant. And we might not have the resources to implement such a plan."

"The board won't back us up. I've tried explaining the situation. They don't care. They don't understand the potential danger this colony faces. Besides, the damage has already been done.

"Is it too late? Can it be fixed?" Devon asked.

"Shouldn't we try?" Julia replied.

"That would be a show of good faith." Devon said, more to herself. "But the Terrians have already left." The thought made her physically ill.

"Do you have any other information?" Baines asked Alonzo.

"This region serves a purpose. Just like the spider tunnels and those red vined areas that we discovered. Blocking the water flow is interfering with its function. When that happened, it felt like cutting off a limb to the Terrians. We all saw it," Alonzo explained. "As Julia was pointing out, the Terrians, the planet and the Dream Plane are all inter-related. What affects one affects the other."

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked.

"The board isn't going to budge. They don't understand how it works. They haven't been through what we've been through. And even if we could get through to them, there's just not enough time. The Terrians have already left. I think it's too late. I….think we need to leave New Pacifica," Devon said.

A flurry of voices broke out.

"Are you nuts?" Baines cried. "We just spent two years getting here. Now you want to leave?"

"You think I want to?" Devon tried to disguise the sob that rose in her throat. "This was my dream. Look, I'm not going to make anyone do anything. If we stay, the dam has killed an area vital to the Terrians. They've already left. Sooner or later the area will start to die. We're already seeing signs of it with the crops. We might not be able to sustain them for food. None of those Syndrome children will be healed. And it could affect Uly's well-being too."

All remembered when Uly's healing appeared to fade.

"They wouldn't take that away from him," Magus argued.

"It's more complicated than that." Devon continued. "Uly and Alonzo have close ties with the Terrians. Severing those could be difficult for them. What affects the planet will also affect the Terrians. And Uly and- "

"Alonzo…" Julia half whispered. Over the past few days, she'd already witnessed more changes in him. He could barely stand to be at the colony.

"We have a difficult decision to make. Those who want to live in harmony with the Terrians need to show them we mean business. We need to dissociate ourselves from this group. We need to leave," Devon announced.

"There's also the option of flying back to the Stations," Baines pointed out.

"Yeah, after they tried to blow us up on launch?" Cameron joked.

"That would be a factor to consider," Yale thoughtfully responded.

"Say we decide to do this. Do we plan to meet somewhere and just sneak off?" Baines asked.

"Hell, they won't care. They'd likely throw a party as we left." Danziger tried to lighten the mood.

Devon responded, "No, I've had enough of secrets. Let's announce it. Give people a chance to join us. We have nothing to be ashamed of. We don't have to sneak off like criminals. We might even get some of them to join us."

"All that technology – that's ours! We should fight for it. We'll need it to survive," Baines insisted.

"You paid for it, Devon."

Wearily, Devon answered, "No. We'll take what we came with. We did alright last time. We'll be fine now."

"Where are we going?" This was a hard sell for Baines.

"I…don't exactly know. We'll ask the Terrians at North Point. They'll show us the way."

"Who do you think will join us?"

"I think Samuel Gibbons will come with his family," Devon answered.

"Isn't he pretty old? He might not be able to keep up with the pace," Magus mentioned.

"And isn't one of his kids, Gage, a bit of a behavior problem?"

"Lisa has to come!" True insisted.

"And Max," Uly added.

"We've gone over this. Only if their parents agree. We cannot take children away from their parents. Besides, it might be a very difficult trip for Syndrome children," Yale explained.

"But we have to help Lisa. She might not have that long!" True cried.

"We don't know if any of the Terrians are willing to heal them. Destroying part of the Dream Plane may have permanently alienated us from them," Julia explained. "And if they are willing, we have no idea when it might happen. It could be weeks. It could be months. We just don't know. Transporting those children would be difficult for them as well. Traveling would aggravate their symptoms. It might be safer for them to stay with the hospital until we get things right with the Terrians."

True started to cry. "They'll die before we return."

Recognizing familiar phrases, Devon objected. "We're not telling anyone what to do! We'll work with what we have. Whoever wants to join us can. Period. Syndrome or no Syndrome. At the very least we'll have a highly capable doctor."

"That's right," Julia responded.

"What about Morgan and Bess?" Danziger asked.

"It's her decision," Devon answered.

"Devon, she's pregnant. She has to come. I'll talk to her." Julia volunteered.

"No, I will," Devon said.

"Maybe that's not the best idea," Julia said, knowing Bess had directed the brunt of her anger towards Devon.

"That's exactly why I have to be the one to ask her."

"Okay."

"Is it too soon to take a vote?" Devon looked towards Danziger who shook his head. "All in favor of leaving New Pacifica?"

Hands slowly rose.

"Who gets to tell the board the happy news?" Baines joked.

Walman starting laughing, loudly.

Even though his response hadn't been appropriate, it helped to diminish the tension between them. Many couldn't understand why something like this had stunned them so until they realized that Walman hadn't laughed out loud since…it had happened.

XXXXXX

It was lunch time and the Mess Hall was overflowing with people. Most of the long tables were filled. Devon stepped onto the small stage while Baines activated the microphone.

"Can I have your attention?" Devon asked.

The crowd continued to talk loudly amongst themselves, some purposely raising their voices. Many refused to look at Devon, feeling she had caused too much trouble already.

"I have an important announcement to make."

Before she could get any further, the crowd started booing and then throwing food at her. Her usual brave front started to falter when an apple hit her shoulder. Devon attempted to hold her ground when Danziger stepped up beside her, shielding her and taking the microphone. Surprised by his actions, the level of noise from the crowd decreased.

Danziger didn't wait for their attention. "There's a bad situation here. The Dream Plane has been destroyed and the Terrians are leaving. That's gonna affect the land and ultimately, us. We're leaving in three days. Anyone who wants to come may join us. I repeat _– anyone_ can join us."

XXXX

"Dad?"

True had heard about the scene in the Mess Hall that had happened earlier that day. Since the door to his and Devon's room was ajar, she pushed it open to find her dad holding Devon who was sobbing uncontrollably. Stunned, she dashed out of the room.

Eventually her father joined her in the main living area of their unit.

Sitting in a chair, True was biting her lip. She wasn't upset about her father being with Devon. At first she had resented her but that was over a year ago. She'd like to think she'd matured since then.

"I'm sorry." Danziger said, kneeling down beside her. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, it's not that."

Stroking her hand, he said, "I haven't been much of a father, have I? I haven't been there as much as I should've. I know you've had a lot to deal with at school with the other kids. And I haven't even asked you if you wanted to go back to the Stations. That wasn't right."

"Don't be silly, Dad. You've had a lot going on. I trust your judgment."

True didn't understand the details of what was happening. All she knew was there were lots of angry people around the colony and that they may have offended the Terrians. She didn't want to go into the wilderness again but she understood that things weren't going to improve here either.

She addressed what was really bothering her. "Is Devon going to be okay?"

If half the colony had started booing and tossing food at her, she would've been devastated.

"Yeah, True-girl." He'd slipped into the old habit. "She will."

"She's always been so strong."

"I know."

"All those people yelling at her. Booing her, not listening. After all she's done for them. How does she take it?"

"It's hard for her, giving up her dream. But she's not alone. We'll help."

XXXXX

"You said you almost had your mother talked into it. Keep working on her," True said.

She and Uly had come to visit Max at his family's private cabin. It was perched on a hill and had a breath-taking view of the ocean. They had to make sure he knew what was going on. Knowing his parents wouldn't approve of their presence, rather than knocking, they'd thrown pebbles against the window to get his attention. The three of them were gathered under a tree, near the cabin.

"I've tried everything I can think of. I've gotta go with you. I just have to. Can't you help me figure out how to sneak off with the group?" Max replied.

"I want to. I really do. But…this is serious stuff here."

"Tell me about it! I'll come back after I'm healed," Max promised.

"We don't know when that will be. We could be hundreds of miles away from New Pacifica at that time."

"So?"

"It's not fair to your parents," True replied, feeling sick.

"It's not fair to me to have live like this!" Max became more insistent.

"Doesn't your mother understand that this could be your last chance?" Uly asked.

"She's buying some story Mr. Ford is telling everyone about some new meds Dr. Vasquez has been developing."

"It won't be the same."

"I know. Oh brother, here comes my mom. You guys better run!"

XXX

"Devon. What brings you here?" Bess asked, barely looking up from her weeding at the enormous communal vegetable garden.

Devon knelt down beside her, sitting on the ground. "Can we talk?"

Even the sight of Devon Adair caused her blood to boil.

"What do you want?"

She'd heard about their crazy plans to leave New Pacifica. Strangely enough she'd felt sad but then she'd squelched the impulse. It didn't matter, it didn't affect her. She'd be leaving soon enough on the colony ship once the crop situation was cleared up.

"You have to join us," Devon demanded

"What did you say?" Bess sternly responded.

Adjusting her tone, Devon humbly requested, "We'd like for you and Morgan to join us."

"Why would I want to that?"

"Because you're part of our family."

Bess' lips twisted in amusement. "What, the step-cousins that nobody likes? Or the ugly ones from the wrong side of the track?"

"That's not true! Bess, the crops aren't going to get better. You know that. You saw what happened at Independence Colony. The Terrians have left New Pacifica and they're tied into the well-being of the planet."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine? Your dream isn't coming true so you have to come along and stomp on mine?"

"It's not like that!"

"Seems like it to me."

Devon tried a different tactic. "You're not going to find what you want on the Stations. The STIM program is only a temporary fix. Doctors on the Stations have never encountered anything like what Morgan experienced here. If what Julia says is true, those pieces of Morgan are here on G889. You'll be leaving them behind forever and the doctors won't be able to help."

Bess' eyes glared with anger. "You don't know that for sure."

"We can help you."

"With that specialized gear that might take years? Yeah, that's a good one."

"Walman has been wearing his for about a week. This might not seem like much but the other day, he laughed. It wasn't in the most appropriate context but-"

"What?"

As innocuous as it sounded, a sense of humor, the ability to laugh was separate from the automatic functioning of the body. This was something highly significant. She hadn't heard Morgan laugh in a very long time.

"Please, Bess."

She was torn. Clearly there might be something to this cure. But was Devon being straight with her? Could she trust her? And if she chose to believe her, how could she overcome her anger?

"You know, Julia and Danziger never gave up, despite all the setbacks. That's how they got this far."

Devon was right. The bitterness inside her started to imperceptibly melt.

But Julia or Danziger should've been here now, since they'd been on her side all along. Not the privileged, aloof Devon Adair.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long. If there was anything that could've been done, we all would've done it. Nobody likes seeing Walman and Morgan like this. They didn't deserve what happened to them. They were only trying to help out the group."

Was this the first time Devon seemed contrite and actually cared about someone beside herself? The first time that she acknowledged that Morgan hadn't brought his troubles on himself?

Or maybe...Bess had finally started lowering her formidable defenses and was actually listening for a change?

"Morgan's been confused with everything's that's been going on. Routine is everything to him and it's been chaos the past few days."

"I can imagine."

Bess wished she could ask him what he wanted but that was a moot point. He didn't follow well enough to make such a decision. It was all on her.

Would the physicians at the Stations be able to help Morgan?

Morgan was comfortable with Eden Advance. As much as she tried to deny it, they did look out for him. Who would take on that job once they'd left the colony?

Still, her old husband had been out of his element in the wilderness. And that's where they would be going. With some technology but pretty much nothing else. No stores or replacement parts.

Could she do it again?

Did she want to do it again?

"What about my baby?" Bess asked. "What if he has the Syndrome? If the Terrians wouldn't heal Morgan or these kids at New Pacifica, why would they heal my baby?"

"I don't have any answers for you. I wish I did. After destroying part of the Dream Plane, I don't know if the Terrians will want to have anything to do with us. All I can say is that things seem to go better when we all work together."

Although it wasn't common knowledge, she felt she needed to share. "I'm pregnant too."

Bess could see that the illustrious Devon Adair was just as frightened for her child as she was for her own. That despite all the bad blood between them, they were truly in the same boat. If Devon was choosing to stay rather than return to the Stations, maybe that meant something.

"What if my baby has the Syndrome and the Terrians won't heal him?"

Although Devon doubted this would occur, she replied, "I'll arrange to take you back to Dr. Vasquez myself. I promise."

"Morgan can't do his share."

"Neither can Walman. But you're part of our family and that's all that matters."

XXXXX

"Not much of a sendoff?" Isaiah said, looking about the large clearing near the northern edge of New Pacifica. No one had assembled to wish Eden Advance good luck on their journey.

"Don't need one," Devon flippantly replied.

About them was a scene that was familiar to all of the members of Eden Advance. While it wasn't the same Trans Rover as the one they'd driven across the continent, this one was loaded with tents, medical equipment and other supplies. Part of the bed was retrofitted so failing Syndrome kids like Lisa Simmons and Aaron Janson could be monitored by Julia and transported more comfortably.

A Dune Rail and an ATV completed their caravan. Although their group had expanded by seventeen people, including members of Peter Gibbon's family, Lisa Simmon's family, Riley Pritchett's family and Aaron Janson's family, Eden Advance had only taken what they had initially arrived with. That would mean slower progress with the greater number of people that would be walking each day.

Fighting sadness, Devon took a moment to look about. While the dormitories had been part of her original plan, they were far larger than she'd intended. With the crash and their subsequent delays, there hadn't been time or supplies for constructing smaller dwellings. Even though they'd scavenged for parts, the hospital was truly modern and state of the art. A building design she was proud of. The graceful lines of the metallic building sharply contrasted with the ramshackle construction of the rest of the buildings.

The plants in the massive vegetable garden where she'd spent many an afternoon weeding still seemed hardy. Some women had even planted flowers near the main entrance to the Mess Hall.

In the distance, some kids had gathered to play baseball.

It had been her dream.

Yet it had also been her fervent hope to have the Syndrome children healed. That was always the most important goal. And it couldn't be achieved here.

Straightening her shoulders, she swallowed her melancholy and held her head up high.

"Where are you going?" Isaiah asked.

"North Point will be our first stop. We'll consult with those Terrians and then go where they lead us."

"Good luck with that." Isaiah was barely concealing his amusement. "How can you walk away from this? Wasn't your dream?"

More somber, Devon replied, "It was. But if we don't live in harmony with the Terrians, we can't survive here."

"Oh, I think we'll do just fine. I predict you'll be back soon enough, begging for a place in our community."

"No. We won't. If we continue to associate with you, we'll permanently alienate the Terrians. We can't take that risk. We've come too far to lose that progress."

Devon had been shocked when the board hadn't raised a fuss over their mass exodus. Then again, they were so tired of hearing about the Terrians they were probably relieved to let them go. From the colony's point of view, it was a win/win situation. Sure they'd lose some resources such as the vehicles, medical supplies, and some food stuffs, along with man power. But the continuing source of tension would be gone. No one would expect them to work with the Terrians. Their new power plant was up and running. They assumed the crops would soon be stabilized. And even if some crew members did return to the Stations, they could regulate that number so they'd be sure to maintain sufficient population to achieve critical mass. Dr. Vasquez was even close to developing meds to sustain the life of a Syndrome child.

To Isaiah Ford it seemed that New Pacifica colony would be just fine.

The caravan was about ready to roll when Max frantically ran over to Danziger.

Grabbing the large mechanic's legs, the boy cried, "Take me with you!"

Colin Faulkner raced up from behind. "I believe you have something that's mine."

Max focused his attention on his father. "Dad. I wanna be healed. Please!"

"This is not an option."

"You want me to die like Claire?"

It was unusual for Colin to show much emotion. "Of course not! Stop talking like that! That's not fair. I want what's best for you. Dr. Vasquez has those meds almost ready. You've got to believe me. You're gonna be okay."

"Yeah. Right." Max sighed, knowing his dad wouldn't let him go with Eden Advance. "Can I say goodbye to True and Uly?"

"I suppose. But no funny stuff."

True and Uly raced over to hug Max.

"I wish I was coming with you."

"So do I." True was struggling to hold back her tears. Grabbing Max close she whispered in his ear, "We'll come back for you. We won't forget you."

"Let's go, Max," his father called.

Reluctantly the boy went to Colin's side.

"We're set," Danziger informed Devon.

"Good bye. And good luck. You'll need it," Isaiah Ford said.

"No, we won't. _ You_ will." Devon assured him as she walked away.

They would head north to where the Dream Plane was less damaged. That way Uly and Alonzo could communicate and be directed by the Terrians that lived up there.

How long would it take? Where would they end up? Who knew? But they would wait and listen for guidance to show the Terrians they meant to honor their world.

XXXXX

(True Danziger)

_Traveling with a larger group and Syndrome kids was rough. And we were way out of practice. Adjusting to the rigorous routine would take time. It took us over a day to reach North Point. People were complaining and growing concerned that we'd taken on more than we could handle. _

_That night, while we were seated about the campfire_, _the Independence Terrians appeared. Each took a Syndrome child and brought him into the ground. An hour or so later, each one emerged, fully healed. That was it. No big ceremony. It was that simple. Lisa, Peter and Aaron were healed!_

_I begged my Dad to let us return to New Pacifica for Max. With the ATV or the Dune Rail it would be less than a half day trip. The colony folk ignored our gear hails so my Dad and Baines took the Dune Rail back to offer the healing opportunity to those who wanted it. Although I pleaded, I wasn't allowed to join them. Before they reached the buildings at New Pacifica, they were turned away by armed guards. Still, at that range my Dad was able to contact some people using his gear. He even managed to reach Max's mom. _

_We waited at North Point, hoping to see Max or some of the other families with Syndrome kids. There were at least eight kids in decline on the ward, including Vanessa McKelvey. We waited. And waited. _

_Two days later, no one had come._

_Dr. Vasquez better have those new meds working soon. It's the only chance Max and those other kids will have._

_All this time, I kept telling myself that New Pacifica would be our new home. It felt awful to be leaving it. However as we left, I realized that home is _who_ you're with, not where. I've got my Dad. And Devon, Uly and Yale. And Lisa, Peter, well, you get the picture._

_We'll be okay._

_Home is being with your family._

An Epilogue will be posted soon


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **We've finally reached the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. Thanks for coming along for the ride!

**Epilogue**

(8 years later)

The delectable aroma of freshly baked bread filled the air. Sitting cross legged on the ground beside her best friend Zoe, Lily breathed deeply, savoring the smell. She loved baking days. Especially when her mom used the outdoor kitchen comprised of clay ovens, a makeshift counter and an awning for shade. On sunny spring days like today, it was wonderful to be outside. And even though it was a far more primitive setup than the communal kitchen, the bread tasted just as good, if not better

"Can't I have some, Mom?"

"Wait until lunch when everyone gets back."

Lily smirked, exchanging knowing glances with Zoe. Her mother would eventually break down and hand them a morsel or two to snack on. Maybe they'd even get to try out the currant jelly they'd made last week.

Bess Martin hummed as she patted out dough. She absently wiped some flour on her cheek as she paused to think. Her well patched black and red checked flannel shirt was stretched tightly over her abdomen. Soon she'd have to forage about for larger sizes. Her clothing (and everyone else's) consisted of whatever the Grendlers could scavenge. Although thankfully, most of the items were practical, many weren't necessarily flattering. Despite her ill-fitting clothing, Lily felt like her mom was one of the most beautiful women in their group.

Bess' shiny copper colored tresses were pulled back in a ponytail. Lily wished that her hair was as stunning as her mother's. Although Lily's was shoulder length and somewhat wavy, it was a boring shade of dark brown, almost black like her father's. And it wasn't nearly as lush as her mother's long locks. Still, she was fortunate. Unlike Zoe's mom, Bess was skilled with fixing hair and actually enjoyed doing so. Lily usually sported stylish braids or fancy curls that more than made up for her drab color. While Zoe had attractive glossy blonde hair like her mother, it simply hung straight, resting on her shoulders and framing her face.

Lily looked up to see her father in the distance. With his hair drawn back into its usual pony tail, he was sitting on a rock with his gear on his head (it was always on). From his movements she assumed that he was playing the drums in VR, something he'd started doing over the past months. She didn't understand why he and Walman always got to wear gear especially since there were so few sets to go around. It didn't seem fair. He also looked kinda silly when he did that. Yet her mother didn't think so. Lily had caught her a few times, watching him and tearing up, with a goofy smile on her face.

Her father confused her. Many times he seemed distant, having trouble relating to her. But other times, like when he read to her last night, he'd hugged her enthusiastically and told her that he loved her. Like he really meant it. That had been unexpected. And nice.

Phoenix colony, comprised of over thirty-five people, was an odd amalgam of primitive and high tech. Other than the technology that was taken from New Pacifica years ago and that which was occasionally scavenged by Grendlers, their manufactured supplies were limited. They had generators to power some computers, provide lighting, heating and communications. Danziger managed to keep the few vehicles they possessed functional. Most of their farming was done the old fashioned way, using animals to assist with the hard labor. The Terrians had helped them discover a local grain and other plants that would thrive in this somewhat arid climate. The sandy soil lacked the nutrients that New Pacifica had an abundance of. Their simple homes were composed of dull orange colored hardened local clay, resembling adobe from Earth. Their furnishings were sparse, mostly comprised of a table, beds with straw mattresses, and wooden chairs.

It was disturbing that some of the supplies the Grendlers produced to exchange for food were clearly labeled 'Eden Advance'. Were these remnants of the cargo pods jettisoned years ago? Given the Grendlers' ease in using the spider tunnels and the number of unaccounted for pods, it was possible. Or had the creatures been stealing supplies from New Pacifica colony? While many thought about the colony and those left behind, they had never re-established contact in fear of jeopardizing their relationship with the Terrians.

Still, they couldn't help but wonder. Has Dr. Vasquez successfully developed new meds? Or had many more Syndrome children died needlessly? And what had happened to the colony after they'd destroyed part of the Dream Plane with no intention of repairing it? Had they been able to use their technology to overcome it? Or had New Pacifica become a ghost town like Independence Colony?

The climate in this region wasn't optimal but this was where the Terrians had led them. Unlike New Pacifica, the temperatures ranged in extremes with sweltering summers followed by freezing winters with some snow. Limited rainfall restricted the range of crops that would thrive but they managed.

The people of Phoenix worked hard at keeping their pledge to honor the Terrians and their world. Despite the advances they made, it was never easy. While Alonzo and Uly (and other healed Syndrome kids) had developed a closer relationship with the Terrians, there would always be a gap in their understanding of each other and their cultures. While the group was eager to follow the Terrian's guidelines, they weren't always clear or even provided. So they did the best they could, experimenting with food cultivation, waste disposal and other issues. Even after eight years they still made mistakes. But they were trying and the Terrians seemed to appreciate that.

"It's bread day!" An attractive tall girl with shoulder length brown hair and a trim athletic build appeared, putting an arm on Bess' shoulder.

"Oh no. You have to wait too."

"No fair."

"True!" Lily cried eagerly, running over to wrap her arms affectionately around the girl's legs. "Are you here to help?"

When Lily had been much younger and only allowed to watch, True had served as her mother's assistant.

"I wish."

Julia joined them. "There you are. Are you ready?"

"You're going to do it? You're going to study with Julia!" Bess was pleased.

Embarrassed by Bess' enthusiasm, True responded, "I'm going to try it out."

"You'll be great!"

"Bess, can you bring Zoe to school with Lily this afternoon?" Julia asked.

"Sure."

The work was divided amongst the colony members. Some were dedicated crop workers. Others maintained the equipment. Yale taught the children. Bess, Melissa, and Denner typically coordinated the cooking of meals. Most mothers of young children also worked together to coordinate childcare. While everyone didn't have the same jobs, they all worked together for the good of the colony.

"See ya later, pumpkin!" Julia bent down to tousle Zoe's blonde locks.

"Bye, Mom!"

True and Julia left.

Lily was miffed. She wanted to spend more time with True whom she considered a special friend. While she was pleased that True was going to be studying medicine with Julia, she wanted to do something special too.

"When do I get to go on trips with the Terrians?" Lily complained.

Bess frowned sternly.

Seeing Zoe's trembling lower lip, Lily remembered. Her mother had told her time and time again but she kept forgetting. It was bad manners to talk about that in front of Zoe. Unlike Lily, she hadn't been born with the Syndrome. She didn't need to be healed, thus she had no Terrian DNA. While most of the healed children had fairly normal childhoods, they experienced changes around the age of thirteen or fourteen along with the onset of puberty. Their Terrians abilities began to manifest themselves and the kids were even taken by the Terrians for training.

But even though Zoe herself wasn't linked to the Terrians like Lily, her dad was. Despite the fact that he had no Terrian DNA, Alonzo served an important role as a liaison between the Terrians and the people of Phoenix. He was able to Dream with the Terrians. He was even able to communicate with the planet. He spent a lot of time meditating in their caves.

Yet even though he spent so much time with the Terrians, Alonzo was also a lot of fun. He loved teasing the little girls, making them giggle. And he told great stories at camp fires. Lily sometimes wished her dad was more like Alonzo.

Sensing an opportunity had arisen; Lily politely asked her mother, "Can we have some bread?"

Eager to distract Zoe, Bess agreed.

(Paul Adair Danziger)

_Uly can be such a pain sometimes. He keeps bragging about the neat stuff he gets to do with the Terrians. I can't wait until I'm older and I get to hang out with the Terrians and learn all sorts of cool stuff. Uly can travel through the earth, just like them. So can Peter, Aaron and Lisa. They spend lots of time with the Terrians, learning about the planet. I wish it would happen now. I don't wanna wait until I'm fourteen years old – that'll take forever._

_Something exciting happened today. Uly told me a secret which I'm not supposed to share with anybody, not even True. He has some sort of special mission that I'm supposed to do with him and the Terrians. It sounds kinda crazy. I'm supposed to memorize the layout of some Terrians tunnels and then let them bring me through the ground across the country. And then they're gonna bring me back in time… _

**THE END**


End file.
